


爱不是说出来的

by desertbai



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14, 桑光 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertbai/pseuds/desertbai
Summary: 作者：沙漠白CP：桑克瑞德X私设光（乙女向，除成熟体型外无其他具体外貌种族设定）流水账文笔，主角炮友预警，OOC&狗血&雷预警，洁党绕路，不喜CP者请勿点开
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

光是第一次进入这间酒馆，压根没想到会在酒馆里遇到同事。毕竟她刚进拂晓时间不长，不爱说话的她跟其他人没有私交——也就是说跟谁都不熟。  
唯一跟她比较熟的那个白发人族男性——把她带进拂晓的贤人桑克瑞德——就坐在小酒馆里的一张桌子旁，正在跟一个小麦肤色的女性调情。  
光觉得有点尴尬，可女招待也已经带着笑容走过来，她只好找了个远离那男人的角落坐下并且点了一杯不算贵的麦酒。她原本打算随便找个地方喝几杯放松一下，乌尔达哈的消费对于一个初出茅庐的冒险者来说有点高，不过为了好好休息，适当花一点钱还是值得的。  
桑克瑞德在光进门的时候就发现了，认出那女孩是光之后相当惊讶。他是亲自把这姑娘招进拂晓的，然后发现光是个闲不住的姑娘，不太在意自己的外表，豪放得像个男人，没事的时候一直到处打杂，什么活儿都接，像一台工作机器，没想到机器也会有休息的时候。更加令他意外的是，光稍微收拾一下，就跟平时那副有点邋遢的样子差别非常大，看起来总算像是个女孩子了，还是很漂亮的女孩子。  
光今天换了身比较轻柔贴身的衣服，头发也打理过，胸前的曲线相当明显。  
想起之前自己放她独自一人讨伐了伊弗利特，桑克瑞德有点过意不去，随便打发了同桌的女性之后，端着杯子走到光的面前。  
“我可以坐这里吗？”  
光瞪着他，险些把嘴里的酒喷出来，有些慌乱地点了一下头。  
“希望我没有打扰到你。”白发的男人似乎没有发觉她的紧张，“我没想到你这个时候会来这儿。”  
我也没想到，光在心里嘀咕，瞥了一眼桌上的两个空杯，有点不好意思。桑克瑞德是个长相帅气且富有魅力的男性，她不想让对面的帅哥觉得自己是个酒鬼。  
“很抱歉那天让你一个人对付伊弗利特。”桑克瑞德真心实意地道歉，“作为补偿，你今晚所有的酒水都由我付账。”  
“啊？！不用这么麻烦。”光慌忙摆手，她没第一时间离开这间酒馆可不是打算占桑克瑞德便宜的，“我没事的，不用这样……”  
桑克瑞德用一个微笑把光的拒绝堵了回去，叫来侍者给她又上了两杯酒。  
“这是你认识的人吗？”  
刚才跟桑克瑞德调情的女性走过来，眼睛从头到脚地把光戳了一遍，目光最后落在光的胸上。  
她的眼神让光很不舒服，光皱起眉头。  
“是的。”桑克瑞德回答，注意到光的表情，向她点点头，“那么我不打扰你了。”  
光目送两人回到刚才的座位，过了一会儿才后知后觉地明白桑克瑞德的意思：我请客，你喝你的酒，我泡我的妞。  
光咽下嘴里的酒，对于桑克瑞德帮她付酒钱这件事不再有负罪感，感觉自己对这个长着清纯且正直脸蛋的人族青年有了进一步的了解。  
说起来，自己第一次见桑克瑞德时用超越之力看到的好像就是他左拥右抱来着？  
不论哪里的酒馆都少见女性一个人喝闷酒的，桑克瑞德走后没多久就有人来跟光搭话，光也大大方方地跟那人聊起天来。她不是那种见了高大异性会被吓跑的小姑娘，据她观察这个酒馆里大概没有打得过她的，她一点都不担心。  
不知道是什么原因，那位小麦肤色的女性没过多久就离开酒馆。今晚来这儿的女性不多，桑克瑞德溜达了一圈后发现落单的只有光，而她的桌子前已经围了好几个人，在他靠近的时候突然爆发出一阵喝彩声。  
光在跟人拼酒。桌子已经快被空杯摆满，对面的男人放下杯子后就躺到了桌子底下，而光还站得稳稳当当，只是脸有些发红，眼神迷离。  
不止一个人抓着光的胳膊拉扯她，光摇晃了一下，很用力地甩开那几只不怀好意的手，过大的力度让她重心不稳一屁股坐在椅子上，显然已经喝醉了。  
一个高地男人不死心的再一次抓住光的手臂想要拉她站起来。那个高地男人桑克瑞德知道，是个在酒馆猎艳的老手，不是什么正经人。白发青年冷下脸，推开挤在光身边的人，他可不能让光就这么糊里糊涂地被这混蛋带走。  
“喝得怎么样？”桑克瑞德用身体隔开光和其他人，按住她的肩膀。  
“啊，是桑克瑞德。”光还没醉到认不得人的地步，咧嘴对他一笑，拍了一下桌子，震得杯子都蹦了起来，“抱歉，今晚你可能……嗝……破财了。”  
“这点小钱不算什么。”桑克瑞德无所谓地耸耸肩，“你该回去了。”  
“嗯，你说得对。”喝醉酒的光话比平时多，扶着桌子摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
“喂，你这小子从哪儿冒出来的，滚开。”高地男人抓着光的胳膊不满地对桑克瑞德嚷道。  
桑克瑞德还没说什么，光自己抬起胳膊猛地甩开那男人的手，力气大得几乎将那人掀翻。  
“劳驾你扶我一下，我有点晕。”光含糊不清地抓住了桑克瑞德的手臂。  
“乐意为您效劳。”桑克瑞德警告地瞪了那男人一眼，搂住光的双肩帮她站稳，冲老板喊了一声记在他账上后，带她离开酒馆。  
“去哪儿？”桑克瑞德问。  
“流沙屋。”光模糊地回答，“那的床比较舒服。”  
好在这间酒馆离流沙屋不远，光在上楼梯的时候睡着了，桑克瑞德只好半拖半抱地把她弄进屋。  
莫莫蒂对桑克瑞德扬起眉毛，眼神里满是谴责：“这不是刚打败伊弗利特的那个冒险者姑娘吗？”  
“不是你想的那样。”白发青年连忙辩解。  
然而莫莫蒂似乎完全不相信，但也没再说什么，只对他怒目而视。  
光没听到这些，她今天喝多了，从酒馆出来以后就一直迷迷糊糊的，直到身体接触到床垫后才有点清醒过来。光发出一声舒服的喟叹，朦胧地感觉到似乎有人在抓自己的手，便伸手去抓那只手。  
“你醒了？”  
是桑克瑞德的声音。光醒了最好，他可什么都没干，是光一直抓着他不松手，他掰了半天都没掰开，天知道一个喝醉的姑娘哪来那么大劲。  
“桑克瑞德？”光含糊地问。  
“是我。”桑克瑞德好脾气地回答，由着光抓着自己的手，继续努力想要把自己的手抽回来。  
光睁开眼睛，酒精给她的眼睛上蒙了一层淡淡的雾，她一眨不眨地注视着桑克瑞德。  
这个男人长得真不错，是她喜欢的类型。  
桑克瑞德注意到光正盯着自己，便回望她的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”桑克瑞德问，语调柔软。  
光似乎在思考，突然从床上爬起来，一把把桑克瑞德拉倒，翻身骑上去，并把那只被她抓着的手摁到了他的脑袋上方。  
光的动作太快，白发青年猝不及防，几乎是摔在了床垫上。好在流沙屋的床板足够结实，只发出一声吱嘎的闷响。  
说桑克瑞德内心没有预料到这种发展是假的，万花丛中过的他跟女伴们玩过很多游戏，只是没想到光是个行动派，一句话不说就直接上手。  
“可以放开我吗？我已经被你抓了一路。”桑克瑞德瞥了一眼被光按住的另一只手，有点无奈，“我完全没有任何想占你便宜的意思。”  
“占便宜？”光有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛，努力想要理解桑克瑞德话里的意思。然而她的脑袋现在被酒精搅成了一团浆糊，完全凭本能行事，没明白他在说什么就不想了，低头吻下去。  
桑克瑞德眼疾手快地偏开头躲过这一击，光的嘴唇蹭到他的脸颊上：“喂，你清醒一点！”  
“清醒？”光的声音带着鼻音，有点发蒙，“你是桑克瑞德？”  
“我是桑克瑞德。”桑克瑞德几乎有点自暴自弃了。  
“没认错。”光嘟囔着，低下头准确地叼住了他的嘴唇。  
桑克瑞德挣扎起来，用了几次力却没能把骑在自己身上的人掀下去，心里崩溃地疑惑着为什么喝了那么多怎么还能这么精神，到底是个什么品种。  
光的力气大得出人意料，她眼疾手快地把他牢牢地按在床上，狠狠地把桑克瑞德的嘴唇蹂躏了好一会儿后才放开他，注视着那双琥珀色的眼睛。  
“你讨厌我？”光喘息着问，声音柔柔软软，四肢却还牢牢地钳制着他，不给他逃走的机会。  
“不讨厌。”桑克瑞德同样喘着气回答，“但不应该是这样。”  
光费劲地用已经烧糊了的脑子弄明白了身下的男人在说什么，露出失望的表情，却也没放开他，一言不发地注视着那双琥珀色的眼睛。  
“别这样看着我。”白发的青年唉声叹气地抗议，“受欺负的人好像是我吧？”  
桑克瑞德不甘示弱地瞪着光的眼睛。光没理他，两人对视了一会儿，光重新低下头，这次她没有像一只野兽一样啃他的嘴唇，而是相对轻柔地吸吮起来。  
到底该是什么样光脑子里没有概念，她现在只想亲吻被她按在床上的这个男人，于是就这么做了。  
见她没有放过自己的意思，桑克瑞德终于放弃挣扎，张开嘴回应她的吻。力气这么大的姑娘他还是头一次遇到，还是一个身材很好脸蛋很漂亮的姑娘，这姑娘还是他新招来的同事，这让桑克瑞德在用舌头跟她打架的时候有点纠结。她的唇舌都很软，吻他的动作还有些生涩，柔软的胸脯压着他的胸口，桑克瑞德难以抑制地兴奋起来。  
刚才的一番搏斗崩掉了光衣襟上的两颗扣子，露出一部分被衣物包裹的光滑肩头和线条姣好的脖颈。桑克瑞德抬起手，这一次光没有再抓着她的手不放：她正忙着用那只手摸索着扯他的衣服。  
“败给你了。”桑克瑞德在接吻的空隙低声说，这次他主动吻过去，去抚摸光脖颈上光滑的肌肤。  
衣服被两人毫不怜惜地扔了一地，桑克瑞德的手指从光的脊背一直滑到圆润的臀部，轻轻揉捏起来。  
光很快就沦陷在对方高超的吻技之下，桑克瑞德的个子不算高，但比例匀称，肌肉结实，摸起来手感非常好，身上也没有难闻的气味。她迷恋地在那两排腹肌上摸来摸去，皮肤温热的触感让光感到十分舒服。  
桑克瑞德引着她的手继续往下触碰自己又硬又烫的分身。  
他的尺寸非常可观，光笨拙地抚慰着那根发烫的肉柱。  
“这样可不行。”白发的男人笑着说。他用手指触碰光毛发不算很茂密的下体，很快就找到了那颗关键的肉粒，轻轻捻揉起来。  
“啊……唔……”  
光忍不住从嘴角漏出舒服的喘息，她对这种事的经验其实没多少，一直都是随着本能去做，根本不是桑克瑞德的对手。很快，她的下体湿得一塌糊涂，沾了对方一手亮晶晶的体液。桑克瑞德抓着光的手扶着自己的分身小心地进入她紧窄的洞口。光在被进入的时候漏出一丝难受的表情，桑克瑞德非常温柔，察觉到后立刻停了下来，并用亲吻和按摩令她放松。  
光感觉好了不少，坐起来沉下身体尝试着继续把那个惊人的东西吞进去一些。桑克瑞德小心地挺起腰，让分身进得更深，慢慢抽送。  
摩擦带来的快感很快包裹了光，不知不觉中她已经把那玩意全都吞了进去，身体中有种充实饱胀的感觉。她骑在他的身上，包裹着他在床上驰骋。光身上的皮肤要比饱受风吹日晒摧残的手和脸白一些，她的腰肢柔软而有力，胸型相当完美，乳头和乳晕颜色浅淡，修长的腿和手臂上没有任何赘肉，柔软皮肤下的肌肉紧实且富有弹性，性感且完美。  
这具独自讨伐过蛮神的强悍躯体正在征服他，而他不会那么轻易就缴械投降。桑克瑞德捏住那对随着两人动作上下晃动的巨大乳房，坏心眼的揉搓起来。  
光可不许他这么做，捉住那两只不老实的手，歪着脑袋、醉眼朦胧地用目光谴责他的偷袭。  
“你像女神一样美。”桑克瑞德，她现在的样子非常迷人。  
“什么？”光没有听清楚，本来被酒精烧成一锅粥的脑子又被情欲加了把火，她甚至不知道自己现在在做什么。  
桑克瑞德坐起来抱住眼前这具充满力量却又柔软的胴体，用亲吻代替回答。  
快感在逐渐累积，光有点累了，桑克瑞德非常敏锐地发现她的动作慢了下来，于是将她放倒，主动抽插起来。光的体内非常舒服，紧紧地包裹着他的分身，而他已经找到了光的敏感处，每一次抽送都能准确地摩擦到那个最令她兴奋的位置，光的喘息声渐渐大了起来。  
白发男人没再说什么，更加卖力。  
光在高潮来临的时候叫出了声，脑中像是有无数烟花炸裂一样将她送上云端，无意识地紧紧地箍住了抱着自己的这具躯体。她似乎听到对方闷哼一声，感受到有温热的液体喷在自己体内，将对方抱得更紧，然后很快在高潮的余韵之中睡了过去。  
桑克瑞德被光抱得死紧，有点喘不上气来，射精的快感过去之后发现光已经睡着了，苦笑着亲了一口她的嘴角。  
“还真会给人添麻烦。”  
光舒舒服服地睡了一觉，直到阳光透过窗户照在她的脸上。  
光皱了皱眉头，把脑袋向旁边挪了挪，打算避开阳光继续睡。  
“早上好。”一个清朗的男声在她耳边响起，“或者说，中午好。”  
光呆住了，费力地睁开眼睛。首先看到的是白色的短发和深红色的纹身，随后她发现一双琥珀色的眼睛正在盯着自己。  
“……桑克瑞德？！”光难以置信地叫出男人的名字。  
“是我。”桑克瑞德回答，拍了拍她搭在自己胸口的手，“你还记得昨天晚上的事吗？你的记忆力决定了我等会要不要向你道歉。”  
光惊得几乎跳起来，连忙收回手，发现自己和桑克瑞德光溜溜地躺在一个被窝里。  
桑克瑞德预料到她的反应，叹了口气，懒洋洋地坐起来：“我没一早就走，因为你需要一个解释。”  
“让我回忆一下。”光捂着头。她昨天晚上去酒馆喝酒遇到桑克瑞德，桑克瑞德走了，她跟人拼酒，然后桑克瑞德回来了，似乎是他把她送到这儿来的，这里是……  
“流沙屋的旅馆。”桑克瑞德观察她的表情，有点无奈地耸肩，“莫莫蒂可没白怀疑我的人品。”  
“……好像是我抓着你不让走？”光犹豫地说，脸颊发烫。  
“你想起来了？太好了。”桑克瑞德松了口气，给她看手腕上被她摁出来的淤青，“我觉得我背上还有，你抱得太紧了。”  
光不由自主地顺着他的话去看他的后背，桑克瑞德毫不羞涩地转过身随便她看，光在看清后惨不忍睹地捂住了脸：的确如他所说，眼前这具美好肉体的背上有好几道抓痕和指印，全是她搞出来的，简直难以置信！  
“对不起……我这就去拿治疗药水。”光愧疚地说，脸红得像泽梅尔番茄一样，掀开被子打算起身去找药水。  
“不用道歉。”桑克瑞德笑着拦住她，“我对昨晚发生的一切没有任何抱怨，但我得声明，我原本打算安顿你睡着以后就离开。”  
光捂住脸，她昨晚特意换了衣服也是有一点想要找个过夜床伴的意思，没想到自己直接把好心送她休息的桑克瑞德给睡了。  
“你昨晚的表现好极了。”桑克瑞德扒开光的手，捧着她的脸认真地说，“听我说，你美丽而强大，还十分性感，就像——”  
“别、别说了。”光连忙捂住他的嘴，脸已经完全烧熟，再热下去头顶就会冒烟。  
桑克瑞德顺势舔了一口她的手心，光连忙将那只手抽回去，退到床边上，十分无语地瞪着他。  
可恶的白毛青年大笑起来。  
“你昨晚可没这么害羞。”桑克瑞德见好就收，拿起床边凳子上的衣服，“我并没有哄你，你的确美丽而强大。”  
光看着他从容不迫地用衣物把身体包裹起来，默默咽了口口水。  
桑克瑞德扣好所有搭扣，又检查了一遍，转回身发现光还盯着自己，于是摸了摸她的头。  
“困的话就再睡一会儿，不用担心住宿费。”桑克瑞德说，“我先回沙之家。昨晚只是个美好的意外，希望你以后见了我不要露出嫌弃的表情。”  
光连忙摇头：“不会。”  
桑克瑞德赠给她一个微笑，做了个道别的手势后离开房间。关好门，白发男人呼出一口气，刚才的从容虽然不全是伪装，也没有忍住逗弄酒醒以后的光，但他其实一直很紧张。如果光要揍他，他还真不敢说自己能打得过屋里那位可爱的女士。  
以后还是稍微躲着点比较好，希望她不是那种缠人的姑娘。  
光在桑克瑞德走后发了一会儿呆，拍了拍自己的脸颊，摇摇头，开始穿衣服。她模糊地记得昨晚美妙的睡前运动，即使在桑克瑞德身上确认过，还是不敢相信昨天晚上发生的一切是真的。这个男人真的很温柔体贴，光没发觉身体有任何不适，衣服也都被他收拾好并整齐地放在床头，这虽然只是个细节却很加分，光现在有些好奇他心里到底有没有爱着什么人，那个被他爱着的人应该是有多幸福。  
不过他说昨晚只是个意外……那就是不想让别人知道的意思咯？光很理解他为什么会这样想，她也不好意思让别人知道自己的酒品其实不怎么样，这个美好的意外就让它留在记忆中好了。


	2. Chapter 2

光在打败伊弗利特后名声大噪，三国的大国防联军争先恐后地想要得到这位初出茅庐的英雄。  
光变得忙碌起来，先后讨伐了被妖精族召唤出来的蛮神拉姆和被地灵族召唤的土神泰坦，然而回到沙之家后却看到满地尸体。敏菲利亚、塔塔露、帕帕力莫和于里昂热被莉维亚·萨斯·尤尼乌斯抓走，光和因为同样在外而躲过一劫的阿尔菲诺汇合后，开始为了营救同伴四处奔走。这一路上，光结识了失忆的加隆德钢铁厂厂长西德，在找寻企业号的途中结识了伊修加德驻扎在巨龙首的指挥官奥尔什方等人，还顺手消灭了风神迦楼罗，一路过关斩将，终于潜入帝国中央堡，把被俘虏的大家救了出来。  
桑克瑞德没有参与这次营救。他一向行踪不定，光一直和其他人一样认为他还在调查无影。没想到在乘坐企业号离开的时候，和闻讯赶来的盖乌斯等人在一起的无影拉哈布雷亚掀开兜帽，露出的是桑克瑞德的脸。  
所有人都震惊了，但最受打击的人是敏菲利亚。在西德不得不驾驶企业号带众人逃离的时候，一向冷静的敏菲利亚喊出了桑克瑞德的名字。  
事后光回想起来，才发觉两人的关系不简单。她之前在沙之家进进出出的时候并没有注意到这些。她本就不是个喜欢窥探他人私生活的人，桑克瑞德在那一晚之后对她的态度跟之前没有任何变化，两人在原本碰面的机会就不多，在公共场合都是公事公办的架势，作为一个新人的光根本没看出来他和敏菲利亚有什么，她只关心下一个任务是什么。  
光没时间考虑这些。盖乌斯的野心和究极神兵对艾欧泽亚的威胁迫在眉睫，一场又一场的战斗接踵而至。唯一令人欣慰的消息是，萨雷安对无影的调查表明桑克瑞德只是被附身，他还有救。  
打败里塔提恩和莉维亚，击败盖乌斯和究极神兵，光最终打跑了拉哈布雷亚，把昏迷不醒的桑克瑞德绑在被西德改造过后的魔导装甲上，从炸成烟花的天幕魔导城里带了出来。  
“我欠你一条命。”  
一脸大病初愈模样的桑克瑞德对前来探望他的光说。他被拉哈布雷亚附身的时间不短，那时光刚刚加入大国防联军还没几天，他就已经被附身了。  
谁都没有注意到当时他的脖子上多了一条项链。  
“我不知道该怎么回报你。”桑克瑞德坦言，“我愿意为你做任何事，只要我能做的，任何事我都不会拒绝。”  
琥珀色的眼睛十分真挚，光感觉自己的脸颊有点发烧。  
这家伙……知不知道自己在说什么！光在心里小声嘀咕。  
“你、你的身体怎么样了？”光把目光移向其他地方问，她可没忘自己是来探病的。  
“我已经好了。”桑克瑞德可怜巴巴地控诉，“但雅修特拉说我还得再休养一段时间，还收走了我的酒。”  
光的目光在他说话的时候在他身上转来转去。平时桑克瑞德总穿着他那件黑马甲，现在只穿了白色的棉袍，加上有点苍白的脸色，坐在床边上看着居然有种跟平时不一样的柔弱感。  
光觉得自己脸颊有点烧。  
不要想那个晚上的事了，你是来探病的！光在心里默默地提醒自己。  
“要是能喝一口就好了。”桑克瑞德没有发觉光的心不在焉，“可以拜托你帮我带一杯进来吗？什么酒都可以，就一杯。”  
光没回答。  
“就一口！”  
“就那么想喝吗？”光忍不住问。  
桑克瑞德立刻点头。  
光犹豫了一会儿，站起来走到房门屋外探出头向四周张望。外面没人，大家都在忙自己的事，没人注意到他们。  
“就一口？”光关上门确认。  
“就一口。”桑克瑞德举起手，做出发誓的手势。  
光再次犹豫了一会儿，慢慢地从背包里掏出一个葡萄酒瓶子。这是她得到的报酬之一，不是什么好酒，味道只能说不坏，她尝了一口以后就丢回包里去了，不知道还能不能喝。  
桑克瑞德的眼睛立刻亮了，唇角弯起来。  
光拔开酒瓶上的塞子闻了闻，没闻出什么怪味，端起瓶子抿了一小口尝了尝。  
白发青年的笑容凝固了。  
的确没坏，味道还那样只能说不坏。光点点头，举起瓶子仰头灌了一口。  
“喂！”桑克瑞德忍不住站起来抗议。  
然而放下瓶子的光目光炯炯地盯着他，桑克瑞德忽然想光喝醉的那天晚上。  
“你这家伙……唔！”  
他还没说完，光就捏住他的下巴吻了过来。  
芬芳的酒液从对方口中漫进来，桑克瑞德瞪大眼睛，光的脸更红了，伸手捂住他的眼睛挡住那双琥珀眸子的视线。  
白发青年笑起来，从鼻子里发出闷闷的笑声，忽然抱住光的腰，把她拉到自己怀中。  
这个带着酒味的吻过了很久才结束，光红着脸松开他的嘴唇，桑克瑞德眼角的笑意还没散去。  
“说好的一口。”光抹了抹嘴，这家伙的吻技实在太好，要不是看着他病殃殃的，她立刻办了他。反正已经睡过一次了，再睡一次也没差。  
“想我吗？”桑克瑞德把光颊边的发丝拨到她耳后端详她的脸，唇角翘着，令她移不开眼。  
“……我只是来探病的。”光从牙缝儿里挤出这句话，挪开那只已经移到自己屁股上的手，离开他的怀抱退到安全距离。  
桑克瑞德颇为遗憾地叹了口气，坐回床边。  
“精神好些了吗？”光问。  
“你给人鼓劲的方式真特别。”桑克瑞德答非所问，“我衷心地希望，这种鼓励方式英雄还没给过别人用过。”  
油嘴滑舌的家伙。光撇撇嘴，收起酒瓶准备离开。她不敢再呆下去，怕自己忍不住。  
“这就走了？谢谢你来看我。”光推开门的时候，桑克瑞德诚恳地道谢。  
“收费的。”光丢下这句话，逃跑般地离开了。  
为什么会亲他？光自己都解释不了自己刚才那“一口酒”的举动。喜欢他吗？有好感是肯定的，光虽然不挑食可也不是见着长得不错的男人就会凑过去，她并不是那种沉溺享乐的人，说到底还是那晚桑克瑞德给她留下的印象太好，即使见过这家伙被附身时一脸阴险不是好人的样子，光也无法对他狠下心来。  
至于爱上倒还没有，光仔细分辨了一下，自己只是馋他的身子。  
说起来这段时间她一直在为究极神兵东奔西走，三国同盟大会上又听到令人不安的蛮神咆哮，她的确很长时间没有放松过了。  
“怎么闻到一股酒味？”路过的雅·修特拉抽抽鼻子。  
光连忙收回脑子里的胡思乱想，一本正经地闭着嘴露出疑惑的眼神。  
“你去探望桑克瑞德了？”雅·修特拉问。  
光点头。  
“你给他喝酒了？”雅·修特拉的语气里有一丝警告的意味。  
“我喝的。”光连忙摆手，迅速掏出包里的酒瓶，努力让自己看起来没那么心虚，“馋馋他。”  
雅·修特拉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随后笑了起来。  
光干笑了两声，祈祷桑克瑞德有及时漱口不要被雅·修特拉发现。  
“那家伙这次的确是要记个教训。”雅·修特拉说，“没想到你还挺幽默的嘛。”  
她没再追究这件事，光暗暗松了口气。  
桑克瑞德毕竟是贤人，身体底子不错，获得雅·修特拉批准后立刻回到沙之家继续自己的工作。  
光很高兴，但她很忙碌，很少回沙之家。她正在学着使用新武器和治疗魔法，牵着陆行鸟四处打工。被人称为英雄的感觉很好，她也没有被突如其来的名声冲昏头脑，依然保持着之前的生活方式。  
因为挫败了盖乌斯的计划，拂晓这个秘密组织的名声传遍了整个艾欧泽亚，每天拜访英雄阁下的、拜访盟主敏菲利亚和其他各路贤人的来访者络绎不绝，塔塔露都快忙哭了。拂晓面临的问题一下子多了起来，阿尔菲诺提议搬家到摩杜纳的丧灵钟，那里是冒险者们的据点，跟各国都保持一定距离，以便于拂晓继续保持中立的政治立场。  
敏菲利亚有些犹豫，拂晓不论前身还是成立以后一直是以萨纳兰为中心进行活动。而光对这些不是很明白，也不感兴趣，于是敏菲利亚让光去询问其他贤人们的想法。  
“沙漠之都乌尔达哈是被财富和权利这杆天枰支配的土地。不过也并不是只有乌尔达哈这样。对财富和权力的执着，是大部分人的天性。”桑克瑞德说，“比如有些阿拉米格的民众会想，如果借助你的力量，说不定可以将祖国收复……或许应该将‘度’控制在类似这种范围内。我认为，不能将你和‘拂晓’的存在意义弄错。”  
“你的意思是，我是我，拂晓是拂晓？”光有点疑惑。  
“你是‘英雄’。”桑克瑞德说，“目前在拂晓。离开拂晓，你依然是英雄，你已经向所有人证明了这一点。”  
光若有所思地点点头。一说到正事，桑克瑞德还是很靠谱的。  
根据贤人们的看法，搬去丧灵钟对拂晓利大于弊。  
最后还是阿尔菲诺把敏菲利亚纠结的原因告诉了光：她很担心芙·拉敏。  
热心的光帮敏菲利亚找到了为了躲避帝国追杀一直在各地辗转的养母，敏菲利亚终于下定决心开始搬迁。  
拂晓血盟得到三国的承认，与丧灵钟冒险者行会的对接也没有问题，准备工作进行得很顺利。在开始正式搬迁前的最后一天，光找到了在一堆箱子和货架后面忙活的桑克瑞德。  
“敏菲利亚说开始搬家以后会很忙。”光说，“我现在正好有空，所以……来收账。”  
桑克瑞德有些意外地抬了抬眉毛：“……我以为你已经忙忘了。”  
光有些不好意思地咳了一声：“你想赖账？”  
“当然不。”桑克瑞德把双臂交叉在胸前，认真地打量光，“如果我理解的没错的话，你是说那天探病时候的……”  
“那口酒！”光打断他，严肃地盯着他。  
两人对视了一会儿，光舔了一下嘴唇。  
桑克瑞德弯起嘴角，放下手臂耸了耸肩：“既然欠了英雄阁下的债，我只有恭敬不如从命。那么我们去哪儿？”  
“你有什么地方推荐吗？”光问，沙之家现在乱七八糟的还有很多人，桑克瑞德对萨纳兰的熟悉程度可在她之上。  
“这附近没有。”桑克瑞德说，“这个时间出门太晚，塔塔露一定会问我们出去做什么。”  
光还不想让其他人知道她和桑克瑞德私下里做了些什么。沙之家地方不大，能够休息的床都没几张，基本是谁需要谁去睡，她极少在这里过夜。像阿尔菲诺这样的少爷，需要休息的时候从来都是住隔壁旅馆的。  
果然不合时宜吗？光摇摇头，遗憾地叹了口气。  
桑克瑞德想了想，从货架后面探头向外面看了看，又仔细听了听，低头在光耳边轻声道：“如果不发出声音的话，我们可以速战速决。”  
光惊讶地抬起头，然而对方的表情不像在说笑话。  
“你、你是说这里？！”光小声问。  
“这里很隐蔽，而且这个房间现在除了我们两没有其他人。”桑克瑞德说，“我刚才就在做最后一遍检查，短时间内这里不会有人来。只要我们安静一些，就不会被发现。”  
“可是……”光的脸颊通红。  
“很刺激不是吗？”桑克瑞德对她挤挤眼睛。  
“要是被发现……”光还在犹豫，抬头发现那双近在咫尺的琥珀瞳里闪着顽皮的光，心下一横，点了点头。  
桑克瑞德弯起嘴角，低头亲吻光的侧颈。光一边紧张地听着周围的动静，一边摩挲着去解桑克瑞德的腰带。她还是第一次在这种地方做这种事，的确相当刺激。  
桑克瑞德小心地亲吻着光的脖子避免留下痕迹，掀起短裙抚摸她圆润的臀。光的体味很淡，似乎从来没用过香水，领口露出的皮肤在昏暗的光线下像是在发光。桑克瑞德没法否认光身上有种吸引他的力量，虽然他之前只触碰过一次光的身体，私底下也回味过几次。  
光的上衣的扣子已经全部被解开，露出一对水滴般丰满的胸脯。桑克瑞德矮下身去吸吮那对玉乳，光用手捂着嘴，避免发出声音。身体太久没有被触碰过，白发青年的每一次轻抚都比平时更加刺激，当对方的手触摸到她的下体时，光轻轻吸了口气。  
“这么有感觉？”桑克瑞德重新站直身体在她耳边低声问，手指隔着内裤在她两腿之间的缝隙中按揉。光的内裤已经湿了，不难想象这层薄布后的隐秘源头深处已经泛滥成了何等模样。  
“别废话。”光低声说，她已经感觉到对方硬邦邦地顶在自己小腹上，“快进来。”  
“遵命。”桑克瑞德抬起她的一条长腿，把碍事的内裤拨到一边，握住自己已经耸立起来的分身，从内裤边上缓缓挤进去。  
桑克瑞德尺寸傲人的分身坚硬而灼热，光在他进入自己的一瞬间开始怀疑自己上次是怎么把他吃进去的，不过湿滑的下体毫无阻碍地就将头部吞了进去，内壁因为过于饱胀还有一丝酸痛。光趴在对方肩头呼出一口气，察觉到自己差点发出声音，连忙捂住嘴。  
“你里面……太紧了。”桑克瑞德吻了吻她的脸颊，让她修长的腿环住自己的腰，“让我进深一些。”  
“太刺激了。”光喃喃地小声辩解。  
“放松点，不会有人发现的。”桑克瑞德小声宽慰，抱紧光动作缓慢地动起来。  
两人贴得极近，每一次进出都会让光感觉自己被快感的浪潮托得更高。桑克瑞德在她耳边发出低沉的喘息，一次比一次进得深，直到光将他全部吞没。光的体内灼热而柔软，紧紧地包裹着他，环着他腰肢的长腿和搂着自己的手臂一样富有力量，让他欲罢不能。  
耳鬓厮磨之间，光只觉得身心似乎都被填满，呼吸也要被他的味道包围，几乎忘记自己身处何处，丰润的唇漏出难以抑制的喘息。  
桑克瑞德连忙用嘴封住她的声音。他感觉到光很快就会高潮，于是加快了抽插的速度，每一下都狠狠地撞击花心。很快，光高潮了，从喉咙里发出含糊的声音，身体像是过电一般颤抖着绷紧，手指狠狠地卡住他的肩。桑克瑞德没停下动作，继续用力抽插了十来下，闷哼一声射在了光的体内。  
极致的快感在光的脑子里炸了好一阵子烟花才消停，光的身体慢慢放松下来，放下有些发软的腿，这才发觉两人都气喘吁吁的。  
“抱歉，我又射在里面了。”桑克瑞德十分过意不去。  
“没关系，我不是那种容易受孕的体质。”光轻声说，从衣兜里摸出两块手帕，塞给桑克瑞德一块，开始收拾下体的狼藉。她今天穿的裙子太短，不收拾一下只要走到灯光下面很容易被发现。  
“你不介意吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
光摇摇头：“比起孩子，我更喜欢冒险。当然帅气的男性我也很喜欢。”  
桑克瑞德发出一声轻笑。  
“有人在里面吗？”塔塔露的声音从门口响起。  
两人同时吃了一惊，对视一眼，默契地屏住呼吸。  
“奇怪，没有看到桑克瑞德出去。”塔塔露站在门口自言自语，“光也不在，到底去哪了？”  
光紧张地咽了口口水，从货箱之间的缝隙往外看。可惜塔塔露个子太矮，她看不到她有没有进来。光大着胆子伸长脖子探出头，看到门口塔塔露离开的影子，松了口气。  
两人再没说话，沉默地各自整理好自己，又仔细观察过周围是否需要清理后，互相道了晚安。  
桑克瑞德先走一步。光在数到一百以后，才偷偷摸摸地从货箱后面出来，打算溜到外面的旅馆去休息。激情过去之后光有点困，但沙之家里没有浴室，她还是想洗个澡再睡觉。  
塔塔露不在门口，夜已经很深了，她刚才应该是最后一次巡视各个房间，之后就去休息了。  
黄昏湾夜风很凉却很舒服，光在沙之家门口回味了一下今晚的全过程，眯起眼睛，满足地弯起唇角。  
“太刺激了！”


	3. Chapter 3

搬家很顺利，拂晓血盟从“沙之家”搬到了“石之家”，光也如同敏菲利亚所说的那样，开始忙得脚不沾地。  
新出现的蛮神、白袍无影、多玛来的难民、冒险者行会的委托……这期间艾玛吉娜矿山公司频发水晶失窃事件，光被委派和雅·修特拉、桑克瑞德一起去调查。两个人都没提工作以外的事，桑克瑞德没有撩光一句，光也没有做过越界的举动。  
光觉得工作和私生活搅在一起不是什么值得夸耀的事，尤其是对方还是自己的同事。桑克瑞德怎么想的光没有问过，不过根据他的行动来看，应该跟她的想法差不多。  
没想到失窃的水晶居然在拉诺西亚，鱼人族想要召唤蛮神。拂晓血盟自然不能坐视不理，这次连敏菲利亚也出动了，从多玛来的女忍者夕雾也跟着一起来到了商业之都利姆萨·罗敏萨，参加讨伐水神的作战。  
在黑涡团的全力支持下，光成功讨伐了水神利维亚桑，在英雄的功劳簿上又添了一笔。  
因为利维亚桑的缘故，整个拉诺西亚地区都下起了暴雨。摩杜纳暂时回不去，几人商量后，打算先在利姆萨·罗敏萨住一晚，等第二天雨势小一些以后再出发。  
桑克瑞德提议开个庆功会，却被雅·修特拉无情地戳破了他的真实想法。  
“不要拿光做借口，你只是想喝酒而已。”  
夕雾不明所以，敏菲利亚无奈地摊手。  
“喂，在提督面前揭我的老底不算，现在连酒都不让喝了吗？”白发青年一脸郁闷，“光难道不想喝酒吗？”  
光配合地点头。  
“真拿你没办法。”敏菲利亚无奈地说，“虽然简单了些，让我们用美酒慰劳一下我们的英雄吧。”  
敏菲利亚这么说了，雅·修特拉也坐了下来。夕雾不打算陪着拂晓的人胡闹，去找梅尔维布提督提过的那个地下组织。  
光自然也坐下来，桑克瑞德兴高采烈地叫了酒，看起来比光还高兴，表示唯一遗憾的就是夕雾没有加入进来。  
光轻轻皱了皱眉，敏菲利亚和雅·修特拉都对桑克瑞德的无可救药感到很无奈。  
“他以前就是这副样子。”敏菲利亚有些抱歉地对光说，“这个毛病恐怕是改不掉了。”  
不快的感觉加重了，光摇摇头。这时侍者端着酒过来，光不想扫兴，带头把酒拿过来。  
“敬英雄。”四人的杯子碰在一起。  
两轮酒过后，敏菲利亚有点扛不住先去睡了，第三轮过后，雅·修特拉也表示她要去休息，于是桌边只剩下光和桑克瑞德。  
两人心照不宣地喝光桌上剩下的酒，一前一后地走进旅馆房间。桑克瑞德刚锁上门，就被光按在门板上，啃咬似的亲吻起来。  
“不累吗？”桑克瑞德在亲吻的间隙问，“这么有精神。”  
光没接话，解开他脖子上的项圈丢到一边，一口咬在他颈侧的纹身上。  
“轻点。”桑克瑞德说，他发现今天光的举动很有攻击性，“你今天怎么了？嘶……”  
光用上了虎牙，虽然没有伤到，可痛感十分明显。  
桑克瑞德连忙把她推开一点，发现光瞪着他，显然在生气。  
白发青年疑惑地偏了一下头，露出一个迷人的微笑，希望用笑容让光别那么生气。  
桑克瑞德疑惑的表情让光更加生气，她相当迅速地从兜里掏出一根绳子，极快地把桑克瑞德的双手绑了起来。  
桑克瑞德一点都没躲闪，甚至笑得更加开心。  
“不许笑！”光气愤地叫道，把他扛到肩上。  
“喂喂喂，这样不太好吧英雄？”桑克瑞德用语言抗议。  
“闭嘴！”光把他摔在床上，把他的手扯到他头顶，在床头牢牢绑住。  
“一定是我的错。”桑克瑞德在光骑在他身上扒他衣服的时候说，“可你得让我知道我错哪儿了。”  
“自己想。”光扯开桑克瑞德的上衣，粗暴地把他的腰带丢到房间另一头，从内裤里掏出对方已经抬头的分身，攥在手里。  
“等等，我想起来了。”桑克瑞德这下真的慌了，“是因为我在夕雾面前耍帅吗？”  
“答得好，给你奖励。”光俯下身子在桑克瑞德的嘴唇上亲了一口，一点松手的意思都没有，“不全，继续猜。”  
“……饶了我吧。”桑克瑞德放软表情求饶，“除了夕雾还能有什么？她可是把自己从头包到脚，连眼睛都没露出来过。”  
光没理他，用手指摩擦已经翘起来的茎头，往后退了一点，低下头在马眼上舔了一口。  
“……”  
桑克瑞德无言地看着光开始吞吐自己的分身，还时不时用那双漂亮的眼睛瞟自己一眼。女人就是麻烦，不过光这样的审讯方式还挺特别的。  
“……我以为你不会介意。”桑克瑞德叹了口气，“你跟那些女人不一样。”  
“我是不介意你跟芙·拉敏表白，还有跟绯桐还有其他姑娘调情。”光把涨起来的肉柱从嘴里吐出来。  
“……她们谁都没搭理我。”桑克瑞德辩解。  
光瞪了他一眼，又把他的分身含了进去。  
“别这样，我以后不会了，饶了我吧……”  
桑克瑞德看着自己的分身在光的小嘴里进进出出，不受控制地胀大。光无师自通的天赋真的很强大，很快就掌握到了要领，吞舔得他很舒服。只是他现在比较担心光会对他的小兄弟用上那两颗可爱的虎牙。  
不过让他担心的事一直没有发生，光在他快要射的时候把已经饱胀到了极点的分身及时吐了出来，并按住了最上面那个出口。  
“……”桑克瑞德彻底没脾气了。  
“下次别当着我的面。”光说。  
“我一定牢牢记在心上。”白发青年立刻发誓。  
光移开手指，套弄了几下，桑克瑞德从鼻子里哼了一声，射了出来。乳白色的精液喷溅起来沾到了光的侧脸和下巴，光用手背随便擦了一下，全数抹到了桑克瑞德结实的腹肌上。  
“……这都是谁教给你的？”桑克瑞德有气无力地问。  
“没谁。”光回答，她一向是想做就做了。  
“你最近难道没有跟别人做过吗？”桑克瑞德问，开始尝试挣脱光绑着自己的绳子。  
“有过，很糟糕。”光皱起眉头，手指还在对方渐渐疲软下来的分身上摩挲，“所以我更生气了。”  
她又低头把他的分身含了进去。桑克瑞德观察了她一阵，再三确认过后得出结论：光可能有点醉了。她的酒量是比之前好了一些，可还没能达到不醉的地步。  
趁着光折腾他小兄弟的时候，桑克瑞德终于挣脱了绳子的束缚，取回了双手的主动权，把光拉起来。  
“你什么时候能像其他女人那样温柔一些呢？”白发青年叹息。  
光推开他，桑克瑞德抓过她的手，吻着她的手指。  
“我本来就不是什么温柔的女人。”光用手指挡住他的嘴唇，既得意又气恼，“温柔的女人我一个能打十个。”  
“十个我你也一样打得了。”桑克瑞德凑近她，“不要生气了，今晚我会好好补偿你的。”  
这一次光没有反抗，由着他把自己拉到他怀里。桑克瑞德抱着光安抚地亲吻，光不由自主搂住他的脖子。  
惩罚已经结束，接下来是享受的时间。  
桑克瑞德脱掉两人的衣服，让光躺下，俯身过去从锁骨开始一路向下舔吻，用灵活的手指拨弄她的乳头。粉红色的乳头很快立了起来，桑克瑞德近乎虔诚地吻着她的乳房，光感觉有些眩晕，不知道是刚才生过气还是喝得有点多。  
白发青年的嘴唇继续往下，在她光洁平坦的小腹上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他分开光的腿，埋头下去，用舌尖挑逗夹缝之中那颗如珍珠般的粉红肉粒。光的下体和她的乳首一样颜色不深，毛发也不算浓密，内里早已泛滥成灾。桑克瑞德用唇舌取悦她，舔吸吮吻，光无力地望着天花板，发出难以忍受的喘息。舔弄了一会儿以后，光的喘息声越来越大，流出来的体液甚至弄湿了床单，桑克瑞德这才抬起头。  
“我可以进来了吗？”桑克瑞德注视着光的眼睛问，已经重新耸立起来的分身有意无意地在光身下的缝隙旁轻轻地碰来碰去。  
光白了他一眼，随后点了一下头。  
桑克瑞德怜爱地吻着她的唇角，慢慢把分身送进去。  
已经发泄过一次的分身没有前两次那么坚硬，却依然将光的下体塞得满满当当。不知道是不是她的错觉，光觉得桑克瑞德已经记住了她体内的敏感处，在顺利进入自己的身体之后，就直奔着花心冲撞过去，并且没有野蛮地横冲直撞，而是深深浅浅地抽插碾转，也没有吝啬体力，几乎令她疯狂。光此前从未体验过这样的高超技巧，根本没意识到自己舒爽得叫出了声，而且声音还不小。  
桑克瑞德用上了此前学过的所有技巧来取悦光，而光的反应也让他很有成就感。光是个很直白的人，在床上更是如此，从来不会隐瞒自己的快感，依凭本能配合他的动作。这次自己显然让她获得了比以往更多的快感，况且在知道光和别人做过的时候，桑克瑞德也有些不高兴。  
他知道光不属于任何人，但此时此刻她的确完完全全属于自己。她这样美丽的姿态只有自己看得到，他不想让其他人看到，他要做到最好。  
“我怎么样？”桑克瑞德喘息着在光耳边问，声音比平时低沉，还有些发沙。  
光的眼角含着水汽，用炽热的吻回答。  
快感攀登到了顶峰，光忘了自己身在何处，感觉自己被高潮带来的无上愉悦抛上天空，大脑一片空白，直接昏睡过去。  
桑克瑞德在她的体内释放出后，累得直接躺到一边，喘息了好一阵才缓过劲来。和光做爱是非常愉快的事，只是今天的体力活儿干得有点多，高潮过去之后困倦也包裹了桑克瑞德。  
他随便摸了块布草草收拾了一下两人黏黏糊糊的下体，搂住已经睡着的光闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。  
光被雨声吵醒，浑身软绵绵得像是散架一样提不起劲，懒洋洋地准备翻个身，发现桑克瑞德的一只手放在她的腰侧，睡得正香。光还没看过这家伙的睡颜，睡眼朦胧地打量了一会儿，不由感叹这厮能让那么多女孩子神魂颠倒，是完全合情合理的。  
自己不也对他欲罢不能么？  
光凑过去吻了吻桑克瑞德的鼻尖，熟睡的青年呼吸平稳，完全没有察觉到。  
光钻到他怀里，拉过他的手臂环在自己腰上，盖好被子，闭上眼睛打算睡个回笼觉。  
英雄偶尔也需要放假睡懒觉，何况身边有美人陪睡，根本没有起床的必要。任务委托报告什么的，等她短暂的假期结束以后再说。


	4. Chapter 4

太阳海岸边，正在举办“红莲节”。  
光很喜欢节日，正在利姆萨·罗敏萨学习双剑技巧，自然不会错过。大热天依然把自己包裹得严严实实的夕雾没有接受光一起去玩的邀请，光只好自己一个人去太阳海岸。于是路过利姆萨·罗敏萨顺便来探望两人的桑克瑞德在见到光的时候，着实吃了一惊。  
光晒黑了至少两个色号，只穿了比基尼，脚上踩着拖鞋，头上戴着一顶帽檐十分宽大的草帽，整个人都散发着一股子节日里才有的兴奋劲儿。  
当然光这身几乎没穿似的打扮，也令桑克瑞德相当兴奋：他毫不掩饰地吹了个口哨。  
“你这一身——”  
“令你诗兴大发？”光故意给他展示自己令人血脉偾张的好身材。  
“作为爱的吟游诗人，当然。”白发青年的目光似乎粘在了光那对傲人的双峰上，“我感觉灵感正在我的血液里沸腾，马上就要喷涌而出。”  
光遗憾地摊开手：“可惜夕雾不在，真应该让她听听你的发言。”  
“这就不必了。”桑克瑞德立刻说。  
“反正她依然不理你。”光捂嘴轻笑，“你的八卦再多一条也无所谓。”  
“唉，太受欢迎也是一种烦恼。”桑克瑞德夸张地耸了耸肩，“看得出来，你玩得挺开心。”  
“那当然，海滩上的战斗也很让人热血沸腾。”光兴奋地说，“晚上还有烟花可以看，你有空吗？”  
“你在约我吗？”桑克瑞德轻轻抬起光的下巴。  
“对啊，我就是在约你。”光大大方方地盯着他，一点也不觉得害羞，“所以，你来吗？”  
桑克瑞德几乎是一瞬间就做出了决定：“被英雄邀请，是我的荣幸。”  
“太好啦。”光高兴地在包里翻来翻去，扯出一条男士沙滩裤和一双拖鞋，“这是节日装扮，快去换上。”  
桑克瑞德抬了抬眉毛：“你早准备好的？”  
“也不是啦。”光把裤子和鞋塞到他手里，“换奖励物品的时候我全都换了一遍，正好你来了。”  
“你不会要我在这里换吧？”桑克瑞德有些哭笑不得。  
“过去再换，海边有换衣服的地方。”光说着抓住桑克瑞德的手腕向码头的方向走去。  
“这么着急？”白发青年几乎是被她拖着往前走。  
“明天我就得工作去了，假期不是无止境的。”光一边走一边说。  
“我听说你在存钱？”桑克瑞德敏锐地问。  
“是的。”  
“要买什么很贵的东西吗？”  
“先不告诉你。”光回过头对他吐了吐舌头，“买了你就知道了。”  
两人到达太阳海岸，桑克瑞德在光的催促下换上了符合节日的装扮，光毫不掩饰地用目光把他从头到脚舔了一遍。  
“如何？”桑克瑞德很自然地向她摊开手臂。  
光对他竖起大拇指，这家伙穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，就是平时衣服穿得太宽松看不大出来，脱掉以后仅仅是看着，光都快流鼻血了。  
嗯，反正自己约他的目的就是睡他，光用手背抹了抹什么都没流出来的鼻子，不过现在天色还早，等再晚一些……  
海滩非常热闹，冒险者来了不少，闻讯而来的游客也很多，什么种族身材都有，大都穿着各色泳装。桑克瑞德在来的路上已经听光说明过这个节日的来历，知道还有清除怪物的威胁，和光一起讨伐过一次后才发现那些怪物很容易对付，已经被人们当做助兴节目了。  
“热血的战斗？”桑克瑞德意味深长地看向光。  
“当然，太阳这么大，血都晒热了。”光理直气壮。  
太阳向西偏过去，光让桑克瑞德在一边等着她去换东西。桑克瑞德陪着光玩了一下午，靠在沙滩上一根装饰用的柱子打量着视线之内的女性们，目光最终回到光身上。光火辣的身材在人群中相当显眼，因为晒黑了些，柔韧的腰肢显得更加纤细，常年的战斗和各种锻炼使她的肌肉线条流畅紧致，却因为是女性没有压迫感，仅有的衣料十分勉强地包裹着她又圆又翘的臀和形状完美的胸脯。打量光的人不止一个，打她主意的也不止一个。不过光现在已经是小有名气的冒险者，认识她的冒险者不少，大都是打个招呼，最多说两句话，并没有冒犯或者失礼的举动，反倒是有游客看光的眼神让桑克瑞德十分不舒服。  
就在他思考怎么收拾那几个一直盯着光的色鬼时，光已经换完东西回来了。  
光的心情很好，每一项活动都非常积极地参加，用活动奖励又换了一大堆乱七八糟东西，还端了两杯刨冰回来。  
“吃哪个？”光把杯子递到他面前。  
“吃你。”桑克瑞德随口回答，收回目光。他刚把一个男人色眯眯的视线给瞪回去  
“你最好正经一点。”光佯怒道。  
“抱歉。”桑克瑞德从善如流地道歉。  
光把左手的刨冰塞到他手里，指了指不远处的吧台：“我们去那边吃。”  
桑克瑞德接过刨冰，顺手揽住光的肩膀，挡住色鬼的视线。  
光有点不明所以，用小勺子戳了一口冰沙含进嘴里，用目光询问他。  
“什么味的？”桑克瑞德答非所问，表情非常自然。  
“嗯，吃不出来。”光回答，又挖了一块，正打算喂进嘴里，桑克瑞德却低下头来，眼疾嘴快地抢在她前面把那口冰吃掉了。  
“我有给你买啊，干嘛抢我的。”光皱起眉。  
“我尝尝有什么不一样。”桑克瑞德回答。  
“你都还没吃。”光指出。  
“我腾不出手。”白发青年理直气壮。  
光看向他搭在肩头的手，然而那只手就在她的注视下抚过她的上臂滑到了她的腰上。  
光十分无语地瞪着他，桑克瑞德对她弯起唇角，把刨冰举到她面前。  
“真服了你。”光无奈地说，唇角弯起来，用自己的勺子在他的刨冰上挖了一块，送到桑克瑞德嘴边。对方配合地张开嘴，正要吃的时候光飞快地移开勺子，把刨冰放进自己嘴里。  
桑克瑞德抬抬眉毛，光喊着勺子挑衅地看着他惊讶又无奈的表情，两人对视几秒，光忍不住笑了起来。  
“我真的腾不出手。”桑克瑞德在光的腰侧摸了摸。  
“别摸啦，好痒。”光笑着说，重新挖了一勺冰沙举到他嘴边，“张嘴。”  
桑克瑞德张开嘴，这一次光没逗他。  
“哪个更好吃一些？”光问。  
“你更好吃。”桑克瑞德凝视着光的眼睛回答。  
光用胳膊肘顶了他一下：“别闹，再这样我可要生气了。”  
“好吧好吧。”桑克瑞德乖乖地道歉，“原谅我，但错不在我。”  
光疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
“看到你的样子我就会失去理智。”  
光完全败给他了，这个人是怎么做到脸不红心不跳地说出这种话来的？  
不过光现在也算是练出来了，没再因为桑克瑞德的骚话而脸红，她用一大勺沙冰堵住对方很有可能会继续冒出来的甜言蜜语。  
桑克瑞德被突如其来的沙冰攻击冰得前额发痛，只好闭上嘴。缓过劲儿之后他扫了一眼人群，那些用下流目光盯着光的色鬼们基本已经移开了视线，唯二的两个不死心的也被他用警告的眼神瞪了回去。  
光不是完全没有察觉那些令人作呕的目光，她只是习惯性地无视了。发觉桑克瑞德在为她出头，光的心情越发好了。  
两人在吧台边吃完沙冰，之后吃了晚饭，光兴致非常好，又叫了酒。天边渐渐变成红色，两人默默地看着夕阳的余晖消失在山后，天色开始由红转紫，越来越暗。  
“我知道有个地方看烟花不错。”光说，“跟我来。”  
趁着天还没黑，桑克瑞德跟着光来到一处远离人群的地方，这里三面被海水包围，只长了一棵椰子树和几株半人高的灌木，是很不错的幽会地点。  
“这里离海岸有点近，不怕被看到吗？”桑克瑞德问，岸边的喧闹混合着海浪声远远地滚过来，提醒两人属于夜间的狂欢才刚刚开始。  
“天黑以后这里完全看不见。”光说，“没有发光物，没人会注意到这里。”  
桑克瑞德没追问她是怎么找到这儿的，低头含住光的嘴唇，解开她胸衣和泳裤上细细的绳子，手指顺着光洁的后背一直抚摸到臀沟，抓住她弹性极好的臀，轻轻揉捏。  
光从桑克瑞德越来越火热的亲吻中挣脱出来，捏了捏他的乳头，下半身贴住对方，不出意外地碰到泳裤下鼓起来的那一块，揶揄道：“下午一直憋得挺难受吧。”  
“不清楚，你检查一下？”桑克瑞德拉着她的手摸向自己腿间。  
“真硬。”光隔着泳裤握住那根肉棍，轻轻地套弄，“想让我帮你吗？”  
“你今天穿那么少跑来城里找我，难道不是为了帮我。”桑克瑞德用两根手指拎起光薄薄的三角裤晃了晃。  
光笑起来，迅速解开他泳裤的绳子，把它拉下来：“还好我没给你那种贴身的泳裤。”  
桑克瑞德扬起眉毛，他见到有男性穿那种比普通内裤腰还低的玩意：“你换了？”  
“换了呀，我每种都换了。”光眨了眨眼睛，“你想试试吗？”  
“下次。”桑克瑞德把落下去的泳裤踢到一边，将她紧紧抱住，两人光裸的身体贴在一起，疯狂地亲吻，互相抚摸着对方。桑克瑞德感到自己的分身在光的抚摸肿胀得发痛，光手上的技术也越来越好了，这令他既兴奋又有点忧伤。  
这片地方太小，也没有适合躺下来的地方，光只好用手撑住唯一的树，背对着他。桑克瑞德没有急着进去，握住自己挺立的分身在光两腿间的缝隙中缓慢地蹭来蹭去，直到光实在忍不住向后挺腰，自己把头部吞进去，幽怨地瞪着他。  
“忍不住了？”桑克瑞德凑过去亲吻她的脸颊。  
“我怕你再蹭两下就射了。”光毫不客气地回敬。  
光居然在质疑他，桑克瑞德毫不犹豫地往里一顶：“那来试试我能坚持多久。”  
光大叫一声，桑克瑞德这一下直接把大半根肉棒都捅了进来，好在她的下身早已湿滑得毫无阻碍，对方突如其来的进攻只让光觉得很刺激。  
比起上一次在沙之家的偷偷摸摸，海浪和远处喧闹的乐声带来的浅淡不安是相当有用的催情剂。这里虽然离人群很近，但并没有人会发现他们。  
桑克瑞德扶住光柔软的腰肢深深浅浅地抽插起来，时不时地抚摸一下光身前随着两人动作摇晃的乳房。光的乳房饱满且柔软，因为重力显得比平时更大了。  
被光按着的椰子树在两人的动作下摇晃，幅度越来越大。  
桑克瑞德注意到这一点，在抽插的间隙抬头看了一眼：“不会有椰子掉下来吧？”  
“不会。”光回答，“昨天已经被我全部打下来了。”  
桑克瑞德忍不住笑出声，重重地顶了她一下：“我要是没来怎么办？”  
“去摩杜纳把你抓过来。”光老实地回答，“你会拒绝我吗？”  
“不会。”桑克瑞德回答，“我永远不会拒绝你。”  
光很难说清自己在听到这话的时候心里是什么感受。她清楚桑克瑞德是个什么样的人，不知道他到底对多少女人说过这些话，也不知道他说的是真是假。她认为他们不会互相给对方承诺，桑克瑞德居然在这个时候说出口。  
光喜欢和他做爱，显然桑克瑞德也很喜欢。她不是不知道男人在床上的甜言蜜语再好听都不可信，可是在这种时候听到的甜言蜜语，没有人不会心动。  
“怎么了？对我的表白不满意？”桑克瑞德拍拍光的屁股。  
“我想看你的脸。”光回答。  
她转了个身，搂住他的脖子，让他重新进入自己的身体。已经抽插过一阵的甬道湿润柔软，桑克瑞德毫无阻碍地一次就将分身送到了头。光两只脚都悬起来环住他的腰，挂在他身上，白发青年托着她的屁股，呼出一口气。  
“我好像没那么重吧。”光咬着桑克瑞德的耳垂。  
“比我预想的轻。”桑克瑞德说，“你的乳房好软。”  
“我里面不软吗？”光声音柔柔地问。  
桑克瑞德用亲吻回答她。两人吻了一小会儿，桑克瑞德动起来。  
这是个体力活儿，再轻的女孩子也不是没有分量，桑克瑞德打算速战速决。因为体重的原因，光每一次落下对方的分身都会顶到她的最深处，光难以抑制地叫出声。很快，桑克瑞德也开始喘息起来。抽插了几十下过后，光终于在一波一波的快感浪潮中到达顶峰，八爪鱼似的紧紧盘住抱着的人，快要窒息一般地大声宣泄着自己的快乐。桑克瑞德随后在她体内释放出来，光还沉浸在高潮之中挂在他身上，令他射完精后差点没站稳。  
“可以下来了吗？”桑克瑞德喘息着亲吻她湿漉漉的鬓角，“你好重。”  
“你说这话，是想被我打吗？”缓过劲来的光从他身上下来站稳，感到还留在自己体内的肉棒疲软下来。  
“别打脸。”桑克瑞德说，“我不想让你伤心。”  
光又好气又好笑，在他后背不轻不重地拍打了几下。  
“你还真打？！”桑克瑞德抬起头，佯怒地去抓她的手，“刚才累死累活的人好像是我吧？”  
“因为你太可恶了，老招惹我。”光灵活地躲开他的手。  
“你不喜欢吗？不喜欢我也要招惹。”  
两人你抓我我抓你地玩闹起来。  
嘭！  
突然炸上天空的烟花惊动了两个嬉闹的人，光抬起头来，桑克瑞德趁机抓住了光的两只手。  
“看到了吗？好美的烟花。”  
光像孩子一样高兴。桑克瑞德看了一眼天空，转回头看着光漂亮的眼睛上倒映出烟花绚烂的光彩，感到心里有种他一直在回避的情感在一点点地膨胀。  
光和他一样默契地从不提起他们之间的关系，即使吃醋也没有真的生过气，不在意他又去找了谁。据他所知光也没委屈过自己的欲望，遇到心仪的对象一样会主动出击，羞怯这个词似乎根本不在她的词典里。他和光到现在为止做过的次数不多，每一次光都比之前更加老练，她在这方面的成长速度跟她在战斗方面的天赋一样惊人。  
桑克瑞德发现自己很难不喜欢光，谁又会不喜欢她呢？  
第一波烟花消失在夜空中，光转回头，注意到桑克瑞德正在幽暗中凝视自己，于是回望他。夜风清凉而温柔，在烟花再次在空中炸开的时候，光觉得自己似乎从桑克瑞德的眼睛里看到了什么。  
他们刚做过爱，浑身赤裸，远离人群，没有任何遮拦，赤诚相对。  
光的心不可抑制地跳起来，轻轻屏住呼吸，头一次对他接下来要说的话感到既担心又期待。  
然而桑克瑞德并没有被美好的气氛冲昏头脑。  
“看到了，很美。”他吻了吻光的手指。  
光心里松了口气，同时难以抑制地，发现自己有一点难过。  
桑克瑞德把她拉到自己怀中，光顺从地靠过去，两人沉默地望着天空，直到烟花全部放完，天空和海岸都安静下来。  
“该回去了。”光离开他的怀抱，伸了个懒腰，把两人刚才丢在地上的衣服捡起来。  
“是该回去了。”桑克瑞德说。  
两人各自整理自己，都没再穿泳衣。  
穿好衣服之后，光把桑克瑞德的泳裤递给他。  
“本来就是给你的。”光说。  
“谢谢。”桑克瑞德没有推拒，思索了一会儿后说，“以后不要只穿着泳衣在城里跑，至少穿一件外套。”  
“嗯？”光愣了一下。  
“穿太少，容易着凉。”桑克瑞德注视着光的眼睛说。  
光眨了好几下眼睛，发觉刚才那点小难过全都不见了。  
“我还以为你要说穿成那样在大街上跑不体面。”光对他吐舌头，“以后不会那么穿啦。”  
桑克瑞德点点头，恢复了平时的表情，两人并肩向以太之光的方向走去。  
“没想到你还知道照顾人。”光说。  
“我不是个体贴的人吗？”桑克瑞德反问。  
“存疑。”  
“这么说可真伤我的心。”  
“……我可以替那些被你伤过心的女人打你吗？”  
“去旅馆的床上打吧，温柔一点，别打脸……疼，都说别打脸了。”  
“我这是捏，不是打。”  
……


	5. Chapter 5

光最近通过异国的诗人的介绍得到了一份新工作，地点就在摩杜纳，每天早出晚归，很是忙碌的样子。  
桑克瑞德看到光在银泪湖边跑来跑去，闲来无事就去调查她在忙活什么，结果发现光几乎一直跟“诺亚”的人混在一起。其中有一个红色毛发的猫魅男性，似乎对光十分仰慕，看她的眼神都跟其他人不一样。  
于是在光回石之家吃饭的时候，桑克瑞德在她旁边坐下。  
“那只红猫是谁？”  
光愣了一下，思考了一会儿才知道桑克瑞德在说什么。  
“你说古·拉哈·提亚？”光咽下嘴里的食物，“他也是萨雷安来的贤人，跟我一起调查那座水晶塔的。”  
“你们关系很好。”桑克瑞德说，是肯定的语气。  
“是啊，诺亚那边就我跟他年龄最近嘛，这孩子又可爱又活泼，挺招人喜欢的。”光坦诚地回答。  
桑克瑞德耸耸肩，给她倒了杯水，然后沉默了。  
光丝毫没意识到桑克瑞德在问什么，继续狼吞虎咽，感觉有点莫名其妙，快吃完的时候突然反应过来，十分震惊地望着他。  
桑克瑞德对上她惊讶的目光，随后把头撇开。  
光眯起眼睛，唇角弯起来：“你吃醋了。”  
“我闻起来很酸吗？”桑克瑞德装模作样地嗅了嗅自己的衣袖。  
“是太阳柠檬味儿。”光咧开嘴，“超酸的那种。”  
“我没闻出来。”桑克瑞德说，“我对自己的嗅觉还是很有自信的。”  
光没再说什么，只是笑眯眯地用眼睛拿他下饭。  
桑克瑞德实在受不了她目光的“爱抚”，落荒而逃。  
饭后光继续奔波，两人再没说过这个话题，桑克瑞德的“吃醋”就这样不了了之。一段时间后，水晶塔的调查有了结果，光再一次坐在桌边吃饭的时候，脸上愉快的神情消失了。  
“出什么事了？”桑克瑞德忍不住问。  
光没有立刻回答，十分勉强地咽下嘴里的东西，又喝了口水，似乎把堵在喉咙里的情绪一股脑都咽了下去，才把水晶塔发生的事原原本本说了一遍。  
“我失去了要好的朋友。”光的声音有些哽咽，“那是他的选择，可是我……我很难过。”  
光顿了顿，继续十分缓慢地吃东西。绯桐手艺很好，但光吃不出什么味道。  
她的朋友没有死，只是和那座建筑一起陷入沉眠，自己这辈子再见到他的几率非常小。  
“拿着。”  
光抬起头，发现是一个杯子，里面散发着麦酒熟悉的味道。桑克瑞德端着另一个杯子，琥珀色的眼睛明确地表示她不可以拒绝。  
光接过杯子一饮而尽，桑克瑞德立刻给她添满。他搬了一整桶酒过来，看样子是打算把她灌醉。  
“我陪你喝。”白发青年说，也灌了自己一口。  
光不知道那天自己到底喝了多少，只知道桑克瑞德一直陪着她，直到她醉倒过去。  
恍惚间，光觉得有人在抚摸自己的面颊。白色的发丝在她眼前晃来晃去，熟悉的眼睛正注视着自己。  
“桑克瑞德？”光喃喃地确定对方的身份。  
“是我，还没醉？你酒量越来越好了。”桑克瑞德说，“好好休息，什么都别想。”  
“别走。”光哽咽地说。  
“我不走。”  
头顶有来自对方手掌的温度，光握住那只手，闭上眼睛安心地睡过去。  
光不是个容易沉溺于感情的人，在醉过一次之后，她很快就振作起来，又开始在石之家内外跑来跑去。  
“我那天说什么了吗？”光问。  
“没有。”桑克瑞德回答，把一直抛着玩的匕首收起来，“你喝太多，没劲扒我衣服。”  
光的表情舒缓了许多：“我想向你道谢。”  
桑克瑞德凝视着她的眼睛，读懂了她的意思。  
两人心照不宣地走出石之家，一路向外城走去。到了城外，两人传送到拉诺西亚外地，光带着他来到一处地点十分隐秘的瀑布下。令人意外的是，瀑布的水居然是热的，站在旁边都能感受到扑面而来的热意。  
瀑布旁边有处有一幢破破烂烂的房子，似乎很久都没有人居住过。  
桑克瑞德在周围检查了一圈，发现这里十分安全，但非常陌生。在被路易索瓦大师捡回去之前他的活动范围主要是利姆萨·罗敏萨一代，并没有来过这个地方。  
“我是偶然发现这里的。”光说，“这里的主人不常回来，我有时候会来这里泡一泡放松一下。”  
相比绿石湖，这里不仅偏僻，还十分幽静。  
两人没多废话，各自宽衣解带。桑克瑞德看着光美好的肉体一点一点从衣服里剥离出来，背对着他光着脚踩进温热的水里，瞥见被她披散下来的长发遮挡的背上，有一条很长的伤痕。上面痂已经掉完了，只有一条淡淡的痕迹。  
魔法可以令伤口快速愈合，可伤疤却不会那么轻易消除掉。  
光用脚试了试水温，温度刚好，发觉桑克瑞德没有跟过来，还站在岸边看着她，便向他伸出手。  
桑克瑞德握住那只手，轻轻摩挲她的手掌。光的手掌并不像手背那样看起来很细腻，那是一双属于常年身处危险之中的手掌，掌心和指肚上的茧说明了她并不像外表那样柔弱。  
事实上，光从来都跟柔弱沾不上边，从内心到身体，身为英雄的她比他们谁都坚强。不止光，他身边的女孩子似乎都是如此，她们绽放出来的光彩十分耀眼，耀眼到他害怕会被灼伤。  
可他控制不住自己向光芒靠近，尤其是光。当她靠近他的时候，他根本没有把她推开的勇气，甚至连躲开都做不到。  
桑克瑞德不敢想，如果两人更进一步会怎样。  
光不明所以，用目光询问他。桑克瑞德对她露出微笑，踏入水中，把她抱进怀里，手指划过她背上的伤痕，温柔地亲吻。  
“背上的伤，疼吗？”  
光愣住了。受伤是家常便饭，她身上的伤一向好得快，学会治愈魔法后伤好得更快了，也没留过疤，背上那一条她都忘了是什么时候在哪儿弄得，没想到被他看到，还心疼起来。  
“不疼。”光回答，望着那双眼睛，“我都想不起来是什么时候留下的。”  
桑克瑞德摇了摇头，正想继续说什么，光踮起脚用亲吻堵住了他的嘴。  
她不想从他的嘴里听到怜悯或者其他什么话，这不是她今天带他来这儿的目的。  
桑克瑞德不再纠缠于这个话题，和光专心地接吻。光似乎比之前瘦了一些，肩背还有肋骨摸上去都比之前明显，不过她的乳房和臀部还是一如既往地丰润，臀部的手感摸起来甚至更有弹性了。  
白发青年的抚摸成功挑起了光的欲火。她按住桑克瑞德的肩头让他坐在池边，然后跪在他的胯间，把对方已经抬头的分身含了进去。  
桑克瑞德把她的长发拨到一边避免掉进水里，轻轻抚摸着她的发鬓。光已经掌握了吞吐的技巧，口活儿比上一次好了不少，还时不时地用眼神撩他一下，令他的分身很快就变得硬邦邦的。  
光似乎觉得差不多了，把他的分身送出口中。桑克瑞德正准备拉她起来坐在自己身上，没想到光掬起自己白嫩的双乳，把他的分身夹在中间摩擦起来。  
桑克瑞德吹了个口哨，这可真是了不得的光景。光的乳房一如既往地丰满柔软，即使桑克瑞德对自己的尺寸很有自信，在那对巨乳的包裹下，也只露出一个头。  
“怎么样？还满意吗？”光身上沾着水，歪着头问。  
“快要射了。”桑克瑞德诚实地回答。  
“射出来吧。”光说，对他挤挤眼睛，低下头伸长舌头在露出的前端用舌尖舔了一下。  
“……你这些到底都是跟谁学的。”桑克瑞德忍耐不住地问。  
“我可不像某个花花公子到处招蜂引蝶。”光说，使劲挤了挤桑克瑞德的分身，“我没那个时间。”  
“天才。”桑克瑞德无可奈何地评价。快感顺着脊柱冲进大脑，白发青年终于忍耐不住，射了出来。  
“你这是多久没做过了。”光放开桑克瑞德的分身。她的下巴、脸颊和乳房上沾了不少乳白色的液体，这副模样看得桑克瑞德感觉自己还能再来一次。  
他也打算这么做。桑克瑞德坐进水里，撩了些水随便洗了洗光被他弄脏的地方，再次抱住光亲吻她的身体，抓着她的手继续刺激他还未完全疲软下来的分身。  
“有一段时间了。”桑克瑞德诚实地回答，“那天你喝醉了，知道我用了多大的毅力让自己没碰你吗？”  
“难道不是因为芙·拉敏她们都在？”光被他亲得很舒服，脑袋在他的颈窝蹭来蹭去。  
桑克瑞德一时语塞，光说得完全没错，他当时最大的顾虑的确是这个。  
当然这不是唯一的原因。  
光因为他没法反驳咯咯笑起来，在他颈侧的纹身上轻轻咬了一口。  
“你还记得我们第一次的情形吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
“什么？”光不明白他提这个干嘛。  
“你抓着我，我根本挣不开。”桑克瑞德笑着说，在光的屁股上捏了一把，“虽然说出来很丢人，不过我得承认，我有点怕你揍我。”  
光愣了一下，忍不住笑出来。  
桑克瑞德无奈地看着她。  
光笑够了，捧起他的脸，响亮地亲了一口：“放心吧，不打脸，我舍不得。”  
“……别的地方也不要打。”  
“认出来就不打。”光回答，去啃他的嘴唇。  
两人吻在一起。光感到手里的分身再次变得坚硬，面对着桑克瑞德，直接跨坐上去。  
“在水里的感觉，还挺不一样的。”光说。温热的池水包裹着两人，皮肤上有种懒洋洋的惬意感。  
“你喜欢的话，我们以后可以多来几次。”桑克瑞德吻着光的锁骨和胸脯，扶住她的腰，光把手搭在他肩头，缓慢地动作起来。光配合他的动作吞吐对方的分身，细细品味着身体被填满带来的愉悦。  
红莲节过后，光还没去寻欢作乐过，长时间未被触碰的身体似乎比平时还要敏感，对方的每一次亲吻和抚摸都能带来莫大的快感。做爱果然是一种很好的放松，尤其是和桑克瑞德一起，他的技术很好人也很不错，每一次都能把她送上巅峰，完全没有给她留下过任何坏印象。  
非要说缺点的话，大概就只有他招惹的女孩子太多这一条了。  
光的体内十分柔软，紧紧地包裹着桑克瑞德的分身，这种感觉和用跟嘴是完全不一样的。桑克瑞德已经记住了光内里的敏感处，只盯着那处碾磨，不用多大力气，快感却是单纯摩擦的好几倍。  
光扬起头喘着气，快感一波一波地刺激着她，让她有些失神。  
“舒服吗？”桑克瑞德吻着她的脖子和耳垂，小心地不留下痕迹。  
“很舒服。”光有点失神地回答，两条腿盘住他的腰，紧紧地贴在他身上，“再、再快一点。”  
“好。”桑克瑞德加快动作。快感越来越强烈，光感觉自己已经从里到外都被他包裹住，喘息的声音更大了。  
“舒服就叫出来。”桑克瑞德也喘着气，声音有一些沙哑，“我喜欢听你的声音。”  
“嗯……叫什么？”光问。  
“随便什么。”  
“嗯……啊……我想不出来……”光断断续续地说，望着怀里的人，目光迷离。  
“那就不想了。”桑克瑞德吻了吻她抱着自己脖子的手臂，感觉到光开始夹着自己，“快到了吗？”  
“快了。”  
“一起。”  
“好……啊！……”  
两人几乎同时达到高潮。光颤抖着紧紧地抱住他的头，几乎把桑克瑞德的脸完全按到自己的胸脯上。  
“如果你想闷死我的话，就再抱紧点。”桑克瑞德在光的胸前闷闷地说。  
“对不起。”光连忙放开他，捧起他的脸亲了一口。桑克瑞德有些疲累，枕在光的肩膀上稍作休息。光抚摸着他的短发等待高潮余韵的结束。他的分身还在她体内，光能很清晰地感觉到。  
两人分开的时候，被水黏在一起的皮肤像是被扯开一样，光忽然觉得有一些很奇异的感觉。不是痛，像是皮肤对对方已经有了依恋，不想离开。  
桑克瑞德把手伸下去帮她清理，光没有推辞。之后两人也没立刻出来，光和他并排坐着，头枕在他肩上，闭上眼睛休息。  
不知不觉中天色渐渐暗下来，风里带了些凉意。桑克瑞德抬起头看了看天色，光则往热水里缩了缩。  
“回去吧，再泡下去皮肤要皱起来了。”桑克瑞德说。  
光望着他，凑过去啄着他的嘴唇：“差点就忘了向你道谢，谢谢你。”  
桑克瑞德转过头回应了她的亲吻：“这是我该做的。”  
两人接了个绵长的吻，然后才从温泉里出来，各自穿好衣服。  
光不打算回石之家，让桑克瑞德一个人回去。桑克瑞德目送光用传送魔法离开，慢慢地往外走，发觉自己对这片土地不再像以前那样排斥了。  
这是个挺好的变化，不是吗？


	6. Chapter 6

再一次讨伐过雷神以后，光和拂晓的名气又大了一截。不过她本人倒是还跟以前一样，依然在各地打工冒险。最近光十多天都没回石之家，拂晓众人对此习以为常，只有桑克瑞德有点坐立不安，不过他很小心地不让别看出来。  
光吃完背包里带着的午饭后继续挥动斧子砍树。最近她一直在黑衣森林砍树割草，摩杜纳那边没什么事就没有回去。不知什么原因，整个下午光总觉得有一双眼睛在观察她，但仔细寻找的时候又什么都没发现。光感觉那目光没有敌意，便不去管，安心干活儿。  
天色暗下来的时候，光点了点背包里满满当当的材料，非常满意地把包整理好，准备回格里达尼亚好好喝一杯。  
“终于结束了吗？”  
光顺着声音抬起头，发现桑克瑞德正坐在她不远处的一棵大树上，跷着腿，一副吊儿郎当的模样。  
光没发觉自己嘴角弯了起来：“是你看我砍树看了一下午？”  
“我还睡了一觉。”桑克瑞德从树上跳下来，十分帅气地落地，“睡着前你在割草，睡醒你在砍树，很缺钱？”  
“前几天刚买了个大件，手头有点紧。”光忍不住打量他，“你很闲？”  
“路过，正好看见你。”桑克瑞德摘掉光头发上的一片草叶，“看见你我就走不动路。”  
“会这么说话的一定是真的桑克瑞德。”光一本真经地说。  
“被坏妖精假冒的事儿你打算记多久？”桑克瑞德十分无奈。  
“因为太好笑了嘛。”光笑起来，“不行，一提起来我就想笑。”  
桑克瑞德耸耸肩，看着她搭着自己的肩笑得前仰后合。  
光笑完了，抬头看他：“你真的只是路过吗？”  
“你不信？”  
“当然不信。”光说，对他挤挤眼睛，“承认吧，你是来看我的。”  
“好吧，我承认。”桑克瑞德凝视着她的眼睛，“我想你了。”  
光愣住了，她本来打算撩他一句而已。她和桑克瑞德已经没羞没臊地睡过好几次，两人也默认了这段没有承诺的肉体关系，虽然桑克瑞德嘴上甜言蜜语没少过，但那都是在床上，这么认真的对她说这种话还是第一次。  
光感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。  
“真的吗？”光怀疑地打量他。  
“我是假的吗？”桑克瑞德反问。  
“验一验就知道了。”  
光抱住他的脖子吻过去，桑克瑞德毫不犹豫地回吻。  
“应该是真的。”光在接吻的间隙嘀咕。  
两人唇舌交缠了一会儿，光把桑克瑞德拖到路旁半人高的草地上按倒，打算就在这里办了他。  
“别急。”桑克瑞德按住光的肩膀，跟她分开一点距离，“我们先回格里达尼亚好吗？”  
“为什么？”光不解地眨眨眼睛，手上扒他衣服的动作还没停。  
桑克瑞德伸出一根手指指了指阴云密布的天空，仿佛在应和他一般，雨滴立刻落了下来。  
“……”光十分无语。黑衣森林就这点不好，动不动就下雨。虽然她不介意在雨水中跟他来一发，可突然下雨多少还是比较影响兴致的。  
桑克瑞德坐起来，戳了戳光的脸蛋：“看云层厚度等会可能会下得挺大，我们还是换个地方吧。”  
“好吧。”光点了点头，从他身上站起来，“跟我来。”  
她拉住桑克瑞德的手，两人一起传送到一桩带院子的房子前。  
“这里是？”桑克瑞德打量周围。  
“我买的‘大件’。”光回答，拿出钥匙打开屋门，“还没完全收拾好，进来吧。”  
光的房子不大，是格里达尼亚冒险者住宅区里一幢普通的s房。房子已经被简单布置过，一楼是餐厅兼客厅，浴室和卧室则被安排在楼下。  
“我去洗洗。”光说，在树林里跑了一下午，刚才又沾了些雨，她觉得自己闻起来有一股土味。  
“我帮你洗。”桑克瑞德说。  
两人迫不及待地在浴室外面把自己扒光，嘴唇又黏在一处。光在令她窒息的亲吻中摸到花洒的开关拧开，温热的水流浇了两人一头一脸。  
桑克瑞德被浇了个正着，不得不放开光的嘴唇，甩甩头上的水，无奈地看着她。  
光则哈哈大笑起来，把白发青年搭在额前湿漉漉的发丝拨到一边：“你这样子可一点都不帅气。”  
“唉，上次讨伐雷神就没出什么风头。”桑克瑞德把湿漉漉的白发捋到脑后，半真半假地抱怨，不老实地在光身上摸来摸去，“风头都被你抢走了。”  
“我很高兴摩杜纳的漂亮姑娘都是我的了。”光说。  
“你的话我没有意见。”桑克瑞德说，“真希望她们能好好注意到我帅气的一面。”  
“帅气的一面？那是这一面，”光摸了一把桑克瑞德结实的腹肌，又在他挺翘的屁股上拍了一下，“还是这一面？”  
“嗯，目前这两面还是只有你看到就可以了。”桑克瑞德理智在线，没有太得意忘形。  
“油嘴滑舌。”  
“这是我的优点。”  
两人一边进行着没营养的对话一边帮对方搓洗身体，光摸了块肥皂摁在桑克瑞德胸口，白发青年便握着她的手在自己身体上移动。沾了水和肥皂的肌肤变得湿滑，有一种说不出的色气。  
桑克瑞德略略侧过头看着光，琥珀色眼瞳里的意味十分明显，两人手的位置也越来也靠下。  
吧嗒一声，肥皂从光的手中滑出，掉在地上。  
不过两人谁都没搭理那块可怜的肥皂。桑克瑞德握着光的手来清洗自己已经抬头的分身，另一只手则伸到了光的两腿之间，抚摸她的下体。  
“已经这么湿了？！”白发青年故作惊讶。  
“是谁的缘故呢？”光配合地反问，突然倒吸了一口气。对方灵活的手指已经找到她的敏感处，毫不犹豫地揉按起来。光顿时感觉脚有些软，还没说完的话都咽了回去。  
桑克瑞德吻着光的额头和鼻尖，小心地把手指伸进那条缝隙之中。  
“唔……”光从鼻子里哼了一声，放开他已经完全耸立起来的分身，抱住他的脖子。  
“我可以进去了吗？”白发青年在她耳边轻声问，声音低得几乎要被水声盖住。  
“进来吧。”光说。  
光把双手撑在墙壁上分开腿，撅起屁股，感到桑克瑞德从背后贴近自己，坚硬的分身很缓慢地撑开缝隙顶进来。光微微张开嘴，轻轻地吸了口气，下身有些胀痛，不过还在能够忍受的范围内。  
“你里面好紧。”桑克瑞德说，亲吻她的肩膀和脖颈。光的内里只将将吞下一个头部，没有上次进入的时候那样顺畅，“这段时间都没做过吗？”  
“上次跟你做过以后还没有。”光十分诚实地回答，“慢一点。”  
她没去找别人，这个消息让桑克瑞德很开心。他缓慢地动起来，手绕到前面，继续爱抚光的阴蒂，当然也没忘了乳房，光完美的双乳一向是他非常喜欢的。  
光渐渐感到好受一些，桑克瑞德显然也觉察到了，扶着她的腰慢慢开始加速。两人都没再说话，一时间只有喘息混合在花洒喷出的水声里，还有肉体碰撞时发出的啪啪声。  
桑克瑞德抽插了一会儿，光扭过头来寻找他的唇。两人一边亲吻一边动，光几乎被顶到浴室的墙上，不过沉浸在快感之中的她对此毫无怨言。  
一会儿后光转过身来用一条腿环住他的腰，桑克瑞德从正面进入。经过之前的抽插光的内部已经放松了许多，软肉包裹着他一下子进到了最深处，光仰着头，从喉咙里发出很轻的呻吟。她的眼尾有一些发红，半是责怪半是催促地望了白发青年一眼。  
怀中的女性如此迷人，桑克瑞德被她那一眼看得几乎要射出来。  
光注意到他眼中一瞬间的悸动，再度搂住他的脖子吻过去。  
两人的身体已经十分熟悉对方，即使有一段时间没有触碰过，也能很快就融合在一起，只是心还不能贴得足够近。光不清楚桑克瑞德对自己到底是什么想法，归根结底最先最先招惹对方的人是她，而这个问题对现在的她来说并不很重要。  
她有一种预感，一旦她说些什么出来，这个男人就会离她而去。  
桑克瑞德发觉光很喜欢吻他，他也一样喜欢她的吻，而他很多时候并不会亲吻床伴，只有光是个例外。比如今天，他一点也不介意光身上的泥土，他注视了她整整一个下午都没觉得无聊，被她按在草丛里的时候只有要跟她亲近的欣喜。不知不觉中光已经不再是单纯的床伴，而是他想要见到的人。  
爱上她了吗？桑克瑞德不知道，他只想跟她结合得更加紧密，想要就这样跟她合二为一。  
光察觉到桑克瑞德快到极限了，努力收紧内壁，两人同时达到高潮。  
桑克瑞德重重地喘息着。今天两人玩得不如前几次那么野，极致的欢愉退去之后，刚才内心一闪而过的想法让他十分震惊。顺水推舟的和光搞在一起是他四处留情养成的坏习惯，他总能够在其他女性那里全身而退，因为他从来没把心分给谁一星半点，他以为自己对光也能做到。成年人间的逢场作戏是他的强项，男女之间的感情本来就像一场战争，他原本认为自己会是赢家，可他现在觉得，没准自己会是先认输的那一个。  
这与男人的尊严无关，他没法不对光动心。  
光没觉察到桑克瑞德内心的波澜起伏。高潮的余韵过去之后，她拉着桑克瑞德坐到浴缸里，靠在他身上休息。她的后背贴着对方的胸腹，肌肤相亲的触感令她十分心安。  
“为什么买房子。”桑克瑞德决定找个话题。他不能就这么逃走，光没有发现他的纠结，他找不到离开的理由。  
况且他还不想走。在试探出光的想法之前，他不能做逃兵。  
“第一次进住宅区的时候我就想买了。”光抱着他的手臂回答，“后来一直东奔西跑的，好不容易才攒够钱，结果喜欢的房子都卖完了。”  
“住在石之家不好吗？”  
“很好啊，大家都在。”光挠着他的手背，“不过偶尔我也有想要独处的时候，除了旅馆就没别的地方了，有了房子就很好，很方便，我还可以邀请朋友过来玩。”  
“你想要一个家吗？”桑克瑞德忍不住问。  
“家？”光怔了一下，摇摇头，“我是个冒险者，安定的生活跟我无缘。这是我偶尔偷懒放松的地方，我的旅行还没到停下的时候。家的话，石之家难道不是吗？”  
桑克瑞德觉得自己应该松了口气，光只把他当做床伴而已，可他在听到光否定的时候，又有些难受。  
“怎么了？突然问这个。”光扭头望着他，“难道你爱上我了吗？”  
“当然。”桑克瑞德回答，注视着她的眼睛，“你是人见人爱的光之战士，我自然也为你倾倒。”  
光本能地感觉到了一丝不对，她不能判断桑克瑞德的回答到底是温存时的甜言蜜语还是把真心话夹了进去。不过看他的表情，前者的可能性更大。  
“你还会来找我吗？”光问，她有些忐忑。  
“会。”桑克瑞德毫不犹豫地回答。他和光只是需要彼此的身体，他没有理由拒绝。  
光弯了弯嘴角，放下心来，凑过去吻他。桑克瑞德心情复杂地回应着光的亲吻，突然听到光的肚子响亮地叫了一声。  
桑克瑞德一怔，两人对视一眼，光的脸红了。  
她还是那个时不时会搞出些突发状况逗笑自己的光。桑克瑞德突然把自己的纠结抛到一边，忍不住大笑起来。  
“我肚子饿了有那么好笑吗！”光又羞又气地转过身来揍他，“不许笑啦！”  
“我不笑了。”白发青年忍住笑，用手臂挡住光的攻击，“我也饿了，我们去吃饭吧。”  
“我只有背包里的东西。”  
“就吃那些吧。”桑克瑞德笑着说，“吃完了去魔女咖啡馆喝一杯，我请客。”  
“就这么办。”


	7. Chapter 7

那天过后，桑克瑞德有事没事就会去一趟格里达尼亚。他知道光的行踪，可桑克瑞德还是控制不住自己想要和她独处的愿望，悄悄潜入光的房子，在桌上的花瓶里插上一枝鲜花。  
我到底在做什么。桑克瑞德在换掉花瓶里的水的时候问自己，不向她表白却来偷偷送花，不离她远一些……门锁转动的声音将他从自我质疑中惊醒，躲藏已经来不及了，桑克瑞德咽了口口水，紧张地望着房门。  
房门被打开，一个人影出现在门口。  
“你是什么人！”  
站在门口的是一个穿女仆装的年轻女性，看样子光雇来打扫房间的女仆。  
“我是她的朋友，不是什么坏人。”桑克瑞德松了口气，不慌不忙地举起双手，“我来……送一些东西。”  
女仆狐疑地举着扫帚打量着他，直到目光落在桌上的花瓶里。  
“原来你就是那个送花的人！”女仆十分惊讶，但没有放下扫帚。  
“是的。”桑克瑞德放下手，“请不要告诉她，可以吗？”  
“为什么？”女仆不解地问，放下手里的扫帚，“我每次来都会发现新的花，如果不知道送花的人是谁，岂不是很可惜。”  
桑克瑞德回头看一眼桌子上的花：“打扰你工作了，请务必帮我保密。”  
他赠给女仆一个招牌微笑，逃跑似的离开。  
晚上光回到家以后，女仆把这件事告诉了光。  
“难道他是个跟踪狂！”女仆有些惊慌，“我没看到他手上有钥匙，他是怎么进来的？”  
“呃，你说他长什么样来着？”  
“脸长得还不错，白头发，黑外套。”  
“这里有纹身？”光指了指脖子。  
“对。真的是你朋友吗？”女仆问，“还是你情人？”  
“情、情人什么的……”光被这个词吓了一跳，脸肉眼可见的红了。  
“诶？！真的是你情人啊！”女仆十分惊讶。  
“也、也不算是啦。”光连忙搪塞，“他没再说什么吗？”  
“没有了。”女仆摇头。  
“以后他来了不用撵走随他呆着就是，辛苦你了！”  
光迅速把女仆打发走，目光落在桌上的花瓶里。玫瑰是新摘的，娇艳欲滴。女仆说花瓶里有花不是第一次了，难道桑克瑞德经常来吗？他明明知道自己根本不在家，为什么要悄悄地送？干嘛不当面送她？  
光思考了半天，除了头疼没有得出任何结论，于是把这事儿暂时丢在脑后，洗澡吃饭睡觉去了。  
阿尔菲诺成立了水晶义勇队，她正在为此奔波，没那么多时间想这些。  
他应该是喜欢自己的吧，光在入睡前迷迷糊糊地想，有机会的话，一定要问问他。如果他也喜欢自己，那就……给他一把房子的钥匙，以后就可以正大光明地来找她。  
桑克瑞德打算避开光以免她询问自己送花的事，光却没那个闲工夫跟他掰扯感情问题：她马不停蹄地去了库尔札斯解决支援物资被截一事，等她回来以后，要问什么早忘了。  
捉拿了恒辉队的内奸，拂晓迎接了萨雷安来的贤人穆恩布瑞达。可没多久穆恩布瑞达很快就为除掉无影献出生命。光虽然跟她相处的时间不长，却很喜欢这位豪爽的鲁加女性，她的死不论对光还是对拂晓都是个不小的打击。  
当然受打击最大的人是于里昂热。看着失魂落魄的精灵青年，光这才想起自己跟桑克瑞德的不清不楚。在这段时间里，桑克瑞德对她一直是公事公办的态度，加上她一直在外奔波，两人话都没说上几句，更别提私下见面。光仔细想了想，越发觉得桑克瑞德是喜欢自己，不跟她告白是有原因的。是什么原因呢？如果他心里有其他喜欢的人，那不跟她告白就是合情合理的。她和桑克瑞德从来没跟对方提过这个，问题是桑克瑞德喜欢的人是谁？  
光的直觉告诉她，直接去问桑克瑞德一定得不到答案，她得问个知道内情的人。光把拂晓内外认识的人想了一圈，最后觉得自己只能去问敏菲利亚。光觉得桑克瑞德大概率是喜欢敏菲利亚的，可两人之间的互动正常得很，敏菲利亚也从来不管桑克瑞德到处撩妹，看起来不像是恋人。  
管他是不是，问了就知道。光泡了壶茶，又从芙·拉敏那里拿到一盘饼干，奔着拂晓之间去了。  
“你来啦，有什么事吗？”敏菲利亚从办公桌上抬起头。  
“你一直这么辛苦，稍微休息一下吧。”光举了举手上的托盘，“我想和你聊聊天。”  
这可是少有的邀请，敏菲利亚惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随后露出笑容：“好啊，我们去那边吧。”  
两人在壁炉边的桌子旁坐下，光给两人倒上茶。  
敏菲利亚端起来喝了一口：“好香。”  
“我在俾斯麦餐厅学的。”光说，她对自己的手艺还是很有信心的。  
敏菲利亚又赞叹了一句，放下茶杯：“那么，你想跟我聊什么？”  
“嗯，是关于你的私人问题，希望你不会介意。”  
“关于我的吗？”敏菲利亚露出疑惑的表情，“你问吧。”  
“那我就问了。”光放下茶杯，直视着她的眼睛，“你跟桑克瑞德到底是什么关系？”  
敏菲利亚没想到光居然会问这个，脸上的笑容因为惊讶消失了。  
“我其实想问这个有一段时间了。”光说，“可是一直找不到机会。”  
“为什么问这个？”敏菲利亚反问。  
“很好奇啊。”光回答。她嘴上说得光明磊落，其实心里忐忑的很。敏菲利亚也是有超越之力的，一旦发动就会知道她和桑克瑞德做过什么。  
超越之力没发动，敏菲利亚没说话。  
“你们关系特别好。”光把自己想问的一股脑都说了出来，“上次你在飞空艇上喊出他名字的时候我就觉得你俩关系不一般，利维亚桑那次他是不放心你才来的。可你们俩看起来并不像是情侣……”  
“的确，我们没有在恋爱。”敏菲利亚重新端起茶杯，“非要说的话，桑克瑞德是我的‘哥哥’。”  
“哥哥？”光没想到是这样一个答案。  
“是的。”敏菲利亚喝了口茶，表情柔和了些，“我十二岁的时候失去了父亲，事发现场桑克瑞德也在。他那会儿只有十七八岁吧。”敏菲利亚顿了顿后继续说，“那次事故后我被芙·拉敏收养，桑克瑞德在为路易索瓦大师做事，经常来看我，对我很照顾。我发现自己有超越之力以后把这件事告诉了他，他把我介绍给了路易索瓦大师……才会有了现在的拂晓血盟。”  
光恍然大悟：“没想到你们俩的渊源这么深。”  
敏菲利亚点了点头：“其实敏菲利亚也不是我的真名。芙·拉敏那时候虽然名气很大，但因为工作原因不能时时护着我。当时因为我父亲的缘故，很多人都在打听我的下落，桑克瑞德就给我出了个主意，让我换个名字。他的办法很有用，那之后打听我的人的确少多了。”  
“那你以前叫什么？”光嚼着饼干问。  
“阿希利娅。”敏菲利亚回答，“不过现在记得我这个名字的人，大概只有他和芙·拉敏了。”  
敏菲利亚放下杯子，光给她的杯子里添上茶水。  
“那……你喜欢桑克瑞德吗？”光问。  
敏菲利亚注视光，光没有移开目光，十分坦然地与她对视。  
敏菲利亚露出怀念的微笑：“以前……有一段时间喜欢过。可他似乎对我父亲的死很自责，并没有接受我的表白。我父亲的事故不是他的错，我从来都没责怪过他。”  
“你现在还喜欢他吗？”光盯着她的眼睛。  
“已经不再是那种喜欢了。”敏菲利亚回答，“我要做的事太多，没有时间，也没有心情。”  
光扫了一眼办公桌上密密麻麻的文件，不得不承认这是事实。  
“你喜欢桑克瑞德？”敏菲利亚突然问。  
“啊？！我不……”光被她的突然袭击弄得手无足措，不知道该如何回答。  
“他是个温柔的人，我不会吃醋的。”敏菲利亚对光眨了一下眼睛，“我跟他不是你想的那种关系。不过你想跟什么人谈个恋爱的话，我不建议你找他。”  
“为什么？”光十分不解。  
“他欠下的风流债可不少。”敏菲利亚无奈地摊手，“在我的记忆中，他经常喝得醉醺醺地跟各种女人纠缠不清，这个毛病到现在都没改过。”  
光哭笑不得，这理由无法反驳。  
“你是我们的大英雄，我不想看到你为爱情伤心。”敏菲利亚说。  
“大概……不会吧。”光挠了挠头，她只是睡了桑克瑞德几次而已。  
“不过是你的话，我会放心不少。”敏菲利亚又说。  
“为什么？”光不解。  
敏菲利亚唇角弯起来：“他要是被你收拾，说不定会改邪归正，不会再去拈花惹草了。”  
光愣了一下，忍不住笑出来，敏菲利亚也跟着笑了起来。  
“休息时间差不多该结束了。”敏菲利亚伸了个懒腰，“很抱歉，我不会战斗，不然的话穆恩布瑞达……”她没继续说下去，对光露出一个饱含歉意的笑容。  
“我除了打架什么都不会。”光无所谓地耸耸肩，“动脑子的事儿就交给你和阿尔菲诺，体力活儿交给我好了。”  
“谢谢你，光。”敏菲利亚真心诚意地道谢，“你是艾欧泽亚的希望，是拂晓血盟的最宝贵的英雄，也是我们最信赖的伙伴。我衷心地希望，你能获得幸福。”  
光离开拂晓之间后感觉心情轻松了些，然后她后知后觉地想起来自己忘了问敏菲利亚，桑克瑞德如果不是喜欢她的话，还会惦记谁。  
光看了一眼背后的房门，敏菲利亚继续工作去了，她不好意思再进去打扰她。  
争吵声把她的注意力拉了回去。  
“这是怎么了？”光把托盘放在吧台上，目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一幕：四个种族各异的女性正在桑克瑞德身边七嘴八舌地吵架，另外一个猫魅女性抱着桑克瑞德的胳膊，似乎想把他从这里拉走，而桑克瑞德本人则在一旁陪着笑劝她们不要吵了。  
“你瞧，那就是美男子的末路啊~”芙·拉敏幸灾乐祸地对光说，“这下可好，看他要怎么逃过这一劫呢。”  
绯桐表示难以置信：“在以诚实为美德的多玛是不太可能见到的风景……就算是文化差异也不太能接受。”  
雅·修特拉则是一脸皮笑肉不笑：“惊呆了……除此之外还有什么好说的？”  
帕帕力莫倒是没有笑：“若是精炼了的信徒，那种信仰可以用就持续，但只是情人的话就到不了那程度。祈愿她们心中的界限不要坏掉，否则后果就不好说了。”  
伊达笑得说不出话来，捂着肚子就差在地上打滚。  
所以，这些都是桑克瑞德招惹的女人？！  
光在震惊过后十分无语地摇头，敏菲利亚说得一点都没错，这人拈花惹草的毛病已经没救了……不过，说实话看见这一团乱相她还是挺生气的。  
光走过去戳了戳桑克瑞德的肩膀。白发青年转头，发现是光后，笑容凝固在脸上。  
“这是怎么回事？”光假装好奇地问。  
“这个啊，就是……稍微有点，复杂的内情来着。哈、哈哈哈哈……”桑克瑞德想要露出他的招牌笑容，可笑得要多难看有多难看。  
“你又是谁？”抱着桑克瑞德手臂的猫魅女性敌意满满地向光叫嚷。  
“路过的。”光冷淡地回答，对她摆了摆手，转身就走。她没理会桑克瑞德的呼救，跟其他人打过招呼后，直接离开石之家传送回薰衣草苗圃自己的小屋。  
女仆已经回去了，花瓶里的花还在，依然是玫瑰，大概是两三天前桑克瑞德拿来的吧。光把花从花瓶里拿出来，花开得正盛，娇艳欲滴，可花茎上的刺却在光的手指上扎了个洞，流出血来。光悲哀地发现，石之家里荒唐的一幕令她十分愤怒，可自己没有理由加入那些争吵的女孩子的行列，她也不想变成她们中的一员。  
知道和亲眼看到的差别还是有点大，光把花狠狠地摔进垃圾桶，给伤口念了一个治疗魔法。伤口不见了，光怔怔地看着空花瓶，半晌后摇摇头，把它清理干净放进柜子里。  
她已经不想知道他到底喜欢谁了。光此时十分庆幸桑克瑞德的一直以来的态度让她还能公事公办地跟他相处，以免大家聚在一起时尴尬得说不出话。他们只有身体关系不是吗？果然还是离远一些比较好，离远一点，不容易伤到心。  
反正他们谁都没有向对方坦白过自己的内心的想法，那么保持这样的状态就好了，不是吗？  
光什么都没吃，直接躺倒在床上用被子把自己蒙起来，过了一会儿后猛地掀开被子坐起来。两人相处的点点滴滴一直在眼前晃来晃去，心中的愤恨和难过无处发泄，快要涨破胸口溢出来。  
光说不清自己到底是个什么心情，只想把桑克瑞德那张可恶的脸揍扁。  
“啊！为什么会变成这样啊！”


	8. Chapter 8

“……为什么会变成这样……”趴在地上的白发青年气若游丝地叹息。  
“自作自受。”雅·修特拉冷冰冰地说，“你打算在这里丢人现眼到什么时候？”  
“已经没人了。”桑克瑞德有气无力地指出。  
“去看看光。”雅·修特拉踢了他一脚，“她刚才走的时候表情不对。”  
桑克瑞德迅速转头看着她：“光？”  
“你没注意到她在伤心？”雅·修特拉冷笑道，“你真是个罪孽深重的男人，桑克瑞德·沃特斯。”  
桑克瑞德从地上爬起来，往外走了两步，又停住脚步。  
“害怕了？”雅·修特拉冷冷地问，“的确，如果刚才她也掺和进来，你恐怕得在床上休养小半年。”  
桑克瑞德看着她，没说话。他没有意外雅·修特拉会发现两人之间的关系，或者说发现不了才是怪事，可雅·修特拉一直假装没看见，为什么现在要提这个？  
夜已经深了，看热闹的人早已散去，两人的对话没有第三个人听得到。  
“光是个好姑娘，桑克瑞德。”雅·修特拉说，“她还对我们意义重大，你——”  
“我们之间什么承诺都没有，只是肉体上的关系。”桑克瑞德打断她，“光从来没跟我要过这些，我也没给过。”  
“所以你就心安理得地装傻充愣？”雅·修特拉质问。  
“我没有主动招惹她……说这个已经没意义了。”桑克瑞德说，低下头，“我会跟她道歉，但不是现在。她现在一定不想见我。”  
“你还能再没骨头一些吗，桑克瑞德？”  
雅·修特拉愤怒地瞪着他，白发青年心虚地转过头去看着地面。  
雅·修特拉摇摇头，大步流星地走了。  
“真疼。”桑克瑞德自言自语，“还好没打脸。”  
光躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，肚子又饿得咕咕叫，只好认命地爬起来，把女仆留下的饭菜吃掉。填饱肚子后，她的气也差不多消了。  
说到底，他们不是恋人，光相信换做是自己被风流债追得到处跑，桑克瑞德也不会说什么。自己还是在气他的态度，可这一点上光其实找不到立场。  
都怪那束花，让她会错了意！这个该死的男人，到底在想些什么！  
有人敲门，光愣了一下，连忙去开门。  
“我有些担心你，过来看看。”雅·修特拉说。  
“啊，你已经知道了……”光十分尴尬。  
雅·修特拉点点头，仔细打量她：“你还好吗？”  
“已经好多了。”光说着把她让进屋，请她在沙发上坐下，“谢谢你这么晚还来看我。”  
“你那时的表情像是要杀人。”雅·修特拉说，看着光从背包里翻出找东西来招待自己。  
“他怎么样了？”光一边给她倒葡萄汁一边问。  
“被那些女人打了一顿。”雅·修特拉说，把当时的场景形容了一遍。  
“听起来应该没受什么伤。”光说，那些姑娘都不是冒险者，下手不会太重。  
“的确伤得不重。”白发的猫魅回答，用那双绿色的竖瞳注视着光，“如果他来道歉，你接受吗？”  
光没有立刻回答，而是看了一眼垃圾桶里还没枯萎的玫瑰。  
“我不知道。”光哀叹道，“我根本没想到会发展到现在这样……”  
“你们俩怎么变成现在这样的？”雅·修特拉抿着葡萄汁问。  
“……是我先动的手。”光不好意思地回答，“他没怪我，还很体贴，后来就……不得不承认，他技术很不错。”  
雅·修特拉抬抬眉毛：“他没对你承诺过什么吧？”  
“没有，他没有正式跟我告白过。”光慢慢地回答，又瞟了一眼玫瑰花，耸耸肩，“我觉得他有点喜欢我，但也可能是我自作多情。”光顿了顿，忍不住向前探出身子，“我猜他心里大概有喜欢的人，你知道是谁吗？”  
“敏菲利亚。”雅·修特拉叹了口气。  
“啊？！”光呆住了，“可是我下午去问敏菲利亚……”  
雅·修特拉说：“敏菲利亚的确把桑克瑞德当做是哥哥，但是桑克瑞德并没有完全把她当成自己的妹妹。我认识他时间已经很长了，四处招惹女人并不是他的本性。”  
光听得一愣一愣的，盘起腿，把沙发上的抱枕抱到怀里，摆出听故事的架势。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“知道敏菲利亚父亲的事故吗？”雅·修特拉问。  
光点点头。  
“那场事故不是意外。敏菲利亚的父亲是帝国的间谍，在他死后敏菲利亚因为父亲的身份吃了不少苦。”雅·修特拉说，“桑克瑞德一直觉得当时在场的自己是导致敏菲利亚成为孤儿的元凶，他没法正视敏菲利亚，一直明里暗里地照顾她……”  
雅·修特拉向光简单说明了敏菲利亚和桑克瑞德在光进入拂晓之前都做了些什么。  
“……路易索瓦大师去世后，桑克瑞德一直想成为大家的依靠，尤其是敏菲利亚的依靠。”雅·修特拉说，“敏菲利亚接过了天命杖，虽然还有些稚嫩，不过到目前为止做得不错。”  
光听明白了雅·修特拉想说的意思。桑克瑞德一直没有放下心中的愧疚，所以没有接受敏菲利亚的表白，而他对敏菲利亚到底是什么想法，恐怕他自己也说不清。  
“这……没人能帮得上他。”光叹了口气。如果桑克瑞德自己不愿往前走，别人只能看着干着急。  
“不，你可以。”雅·修特拉说。  
“我？”光惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。  
“扔掉的花，是他送你的吧？”雅·修特拉问，“你们作为床伴也有一段时间了——不用觉得不好意思。”雅·修特拉笑起来，“如果他来找你，你肯定不会拒绝，我可没听说过他给别的女人送过花。”  
“那他为什么不当面送给我。”光把下巴枕在垫子上，歪着头看她，“还偷偷摸摸的送，送了也不说。”  
“他不敢。”  
“为什么不敢？”光彻底糊涂了。  
“因为你是特别的。”雅·修特拉回答。  
“我哪儿特别？”光看看手看看脚，怎么看都是普通的冒险者啊。  
“摩杜纳那么多厉害的冒险者，为什么只有你是英雄？”雅·修特拉问。  
“呃，因为我有超越之力和光之加护？”光刚说完就想起来光之加护已经被幻龙给封印了，她现在也就是个比普通冒险者强一点而已。  
“这些只是原因之一。”雅·修特拉说，“你是拯救艾欧泽亚的英雄，你很勇敢，勇于去做其他人做不到的事，敢于主动承担责任，还没有英雄的架子，喜欢帮助别人，能够和所有人成为朋友，还一直保持冒险者的本心……”  
“别夸我了。”光害羞地捂住脸，被同伴当面夸奖，实在是太羞耻了。  
雅·修特拉笑起来：“所以你是特别的。”  
“所以，他喜欢我不敢说，因为我特别……”光掰着指头数了数，头顶还是一脑袋问号，“他胆子有那么小吗？没觉得啊……”  
“好了大英雄，时间不早了，快去睡觉吧。”雅·修特拉站起来，“我也该回去了。”  
“等等。”光连忙丢下抱枕拉住她，“这么晚了，就睡我这里吧，有客房。”  
“那就打扰你了。”雅·修特拉没推辞。  
“到底为什么他不敢说？”  
“这就得问他本人了。”  
“……”  
第二天一早雅·修特拉跟光道别离开，光还在纠结这个问题。难得今天没什么事，光久违地赖了个床，打算下午再去沙之家。  
午饭后光收拾好背包准备出门，一开门，发现桑克瑞德手里拿着一捧花，正准备敲门。  
一时间两个人都愣住了。  
“雅·修特拉说你在家。”桑克瑞德先开口，不敢去看光的眼睛，“所以我……”  
光的心不受控制地跳起来，眼里有着自己都没意识到的希冀。他是来告白的吗？如果他告白的话，自己到底要不要原谅他脚踩N条船呢？  
“……是来道歉的。”  
光的心安分下来。  
“道歉？你好像不欠我什么吧。”  
桑克瑞德深吸了口气，抬头直视光的眼睛：“我不应该跟你走得这么近。我不应该跟那么多女——”  
光用手捂住他的嘴：“你觉得跟我上床是个错误？”  
桑克瑞德摇摇头，光放开他的嘴。  
“和你在一起的时光都是我最美好的回忆之一。”桑克瑞德说，“那些女孩——”  
“我并没有为她们生气。”光说，抿了抿嘴后继续道，“好吧我是有些生气，但她们并不是重点。”  
光深呼吸了几次后，注视着那双琥珀色的眼睛：“告诉我，你为什么要悄悄地给我送花？”  
“你的房间太素净，有一支鲜花会让你的心情好一些。”桑克瑞德回望着光的眼睛回答。  
“我不经常回来。”  
“能看到就可以”桑克瑞德说，“……我其实没打算让你知道。”  
光皱了皱眉。的确，如果不是女仆告诉她，她会以为那是女仆放的花。  
“为什么？”光问。  
桑克瑞德没有回答，只是默默地注视着她。  
“你喜欢我，对不对？”光问，一把揪住他的衣领，“你的眼睛告诉我你喜欢我，为什么不说？”  
长久的沉默后，白发青年终于开了口。  
“如果我向你告白，你会接受吗？”  
“会。”光说，放开他的衣领，“我也喜欢你，我为什么不接受。”  
“……我风流成性，这你也接受？”  
“不可能。”光斩钉截铁地回答，“我不会容忍这种事。”  
桑克瑞德露出了惯用的笑容：“所以我不会说。”  
“……撒谎。”光说，“雅·修特拉告诉过我，你不是那样的人。”  
桑克瑞德脸上的笑容消失了。  
“她跟你说了什么？”桑克瑞德的声音变得有些低沉。  
“你喜欢敏菲利亚。”光面无表情地说。  
“……我跟她不是那种关系。”该死的雅·修特拉！  
“是啊，我知道，我昨天找敏菲利亚求证过了。”光盯着桑克瑞德帅气的脸。  
桑克瑞德惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“她说她只把你当哥哥。”光观察着桑克瑞德的表情，“我真的不明白，你到底在纠结什么？”  
只是哥哥吗？还真有敏菲利亚的风格……至于纠结什么……  
以为不说出来就不会让你伤心，可现在看来，已经没什么用了。  
“我不能欺骗你，光。”桑克瑞德回答，“只有你，我不能敷衍。”  
“……是吗？我知道了。”光看着他，心里忍不住地难过。她之前不知道自己有多喜欢桑克瑞德，现在知道了。  
如果再早些发现自己喜欢他，就好了。  
两人沉默地站了一会儿，光拿走了桑克瑞德手里的花。  
“道歉我接受。”光说，“跟我再做一次，不会花太长时间……我们很久没做过了。”  
桑克瑞德惊讶地看着她，光已经转身进了屋。桑克瑞德在心里痛骂自己卑鄙无耻，慢慢走进屋子，关上门。  
两人迅速脱掉衣服，光在床上躺下，桑克瑞德伏下身来亲吻她的颈侧。两人没有像往常一样聊天，没有嬉笑打闹，没有甜言蜜语。光像是要用手指记住他一样轻柔地抚摸他的手臂，胸脯，小腹，臀和大腿，抚摸着他的分身，帮它抬头。  
正在亲吻她乳房的桑克瑞德抬起头来和她对视，之后他吻了过来，用手指去爱抚她的下体。光喜欢吻他，他又何尝不喜欢？他喜欢光的一切，可他不能接受她的心。  
身体总是比心诚实，两人唇舌交缠，光的下体在桑克瑞德富有技巧的抚弄下很快就湿漉漉的，而他的分身也在光的手中慢慢胀大，越来越硬。光张开腿，桑克瑞德缓慢地把自己送进去，光在被进入的时候极轻地哼了一声，桑克瑞德连忙停下动作，光摇了摇头，用眼神示意他继续。  
桑克瑞德慢慢地抽送自己的分身。两人已经很长时间没有互相触碰过对方，光的身体被他一点一点打开，内里温软湿滑得不像话。桑克瑞德注视着光美丽的酮体在他身下慢慢绽放，像一朵盛开的花。不论是结实的胸脯和看得见肌肉线条的小腹，还是修长匀称的手臂和双腿，抑或是因为常年在外奔波被风沙吹得有些粗糙的脸颊和额头，在桑克瑞德眼中，都美得无可比拟。  
对于敏菲利亚，桑克瑞德心中一直存留着一丝侥幸，总觉得自己有朝一日能够坦然地凝视那双眼睛。雅·修特拉的洞察力着实令人恐惧，他一直藏在心底的秘密，就这么被捅到了光的面前。然而光是个不按套路出牌的姑娘，桑克瑞德本来做好了挨揍的准备，可光却连抚摸都没有用多大劲。  
光会喜欢上他，这都是他的错。  
“桑克瑞德。”光抱住他的脖子，在他耳边低声叫他的名字。  
“嗯。”  
“你是个混蛋。”光的声音带着哭腔。  
“对不起。”  
“别说那个词。”光哽咽着说，“我是个笨蛋。”  
“你不是。”桑克瑞德紧紧地抱住她，开始加大抽送的力度。  
光咬着他的肩膀，不让自己哭出声。她不想再听桑克瑞德的道歉，本来就是你情我愿，他们两不相欠，不需要道歉。  
桑克瑞德停下来，捧起光的脸，用嘴唇吻去她脸上的泪水。  
光用唇堵住他的嘴，不让他再说什么出来。  
桑克瑞德没话说，只好卖力干活，每一下都撞在她最舒服的点上。光被插得喘息起来，快感混杂着难过冲上大脑，每一根神经都在叫嚣。她哀怨地看着在她体内横冲直撞的白发青年，啃咬似的亲吻他的鼻尖、唇、脖子和肩膀，发泄似的留下一个个深深浅浅的牙印。桑克瑞德感觉到疼痛，可他什么也没说，只是喘息着把两人送上欢愉的最高峰。  
“我快要到了。”桑克瑞德喘息着说。  
“一起。”光被他抱着，尽量收缩内壁，狠狠地夹住他。  
两人同时到达高潮，拥抱在一起喘息，等待高潮的余韵过去。  
片刻后，光推开他，凝视了桑克瑞德一会儿，在他唇上印上一个吻。  
那是个很轻的吻，光随后就离开他走进浴室。  
桑克瑞德没有去帮她清理身体，光的意思都在那个吻里，她还是很喜欢他，但他们到此为止了。  
看着光的背影消失在门背后，桑克瑞德感到强烈的后悔，可他没法伸手去挽留她。是自己亲手把她推开的，光的骄傲不允许她在原谅自己后还贴过来，她不会这么做。桑克瑞德沉默地坐了一会儿，草草收拾好自己，穿上衣服离开。  
光听到门的响声，才关掉花洒，擦了擦眼睛。和桑克瑞德在一起的一切就像是一场梦，而现在，梦该醒了。  
通讯珠的声音响起，有人找她。  
“你在哪儿？”阿尔菲诺清亮的声音从通讯珠里传来，“伊修加德的使者就要到了，请和我一起接受使者的报告。”  
“我马上过去。”光回答，抹了把脸，利索地把自己收拾好，拎起刚才被自己丢在地上的背包，背好武器，把桑克瑞德送来道歉的花束妥善地摆放在窗台上，推开门走出去。  
她是拯救世界的英雄，她还有要完成的使命。她不会辜负人们的期望，她会完成英雄的壮举。  
等一切结束之后，她一定要谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。


	9. Chapter 9

龙族袭击伊修加德，艾默里克向拂晓求援。光带着自己招募来的冒险者队伍前去支援，堪堪守住皇都的大门。  
伊修加德保卫战后，乌尔达哈邀请他们参加庆功会。光没有觉察到任何不对，毫无戒心地走进了针对拂晓的圈套。  
下水道里雅·修特拉让敏菲利亚和光先走，她和桑克瑞德留下断后。  
“这里就交给我们了，回头见。”桑克瑞德说。  
蓝白色的光芒在雅·修特拉掌心汇聚，强烈的以太波动说明这不是普通魔法。  
“永别了，敏菲利亚。”桑克瑞德轻声说，“永别了，光。”  
他还没能坦然面对敏菲利亚的目光，他还没和光和解，他还没来得及好好跟她们告别。  
紧接着，敏菲利亚也走了。  
心脏像是被什么东西攥紧，呼吸变得困难。泪水模糊了她的视线，出口处的光亮十分黯淡，但是光没有停住脚步。  
她不能辜负他们的牺牲。  
无处可去的光和阿尔菲诺来到巨龙首营地，寻求营地指挥官奥尔什方的帮助。  
“按照拂晓血盟的惯例来讲……有了，就叫‘雪之家’吧！”  
奥尔什方一如既往的态度，温暖了她被突如其来的风雪吹冷的心。一路的愤怒、疑惑、悲伤和不安，在奥尔什方的话语和递过来的热奶茶中得到安慰。  
与拂晓的大家失散以后，光从没想过自己还能再有一个家。然而伊修加德并不是理想乡，这里依然有人类十分热衷的争权夺利。光不仅被卷了进去，还渐渐摸到了伊修加德人与龙族千年宿怨的真相。  
只是探寻这真相付出的代价实在太大，在终结龙诗战争的路上，奥尔什方为了保护她而死，伊赛勒用生命为她开辟前进的道路，她还有很多话没来得及说，他们就先后离她而去。  
有时候光会觉得，如果她没那么迟钝，多想想奥尔什方在叫自己“挚友”时的眼神，或许自己就不会错过那份炙热的爱意。在她对众人说出要为奥尔什方报仇的时候，来送她的贵族露出恍然大悟的眼神，可只有光知道，自己明白得太晚。  
庆功宴的真相浮上水面，光终于洗清名誉。徘徊在地脉中的雅·修特拉被救出，桑克瑞德的行踪也有了线索，几人马不停蹄地赶到唯一脑窟穴，遭遇暗之战士一行人，终于和桑克瑞德汇合。  
他变黑了，头发长了，脑后甚至扎了条小辫，胡子拉碴的，左眼用黑色的布条随意地包裹住，穿着东拼西凑来的衣服，沧桑得一言难尽。  
光冲到桑克瑞德面前，认真地打量他的脸，再一次确认是他之后，紧紧地抱住他。  
“你没事！太好了！”  
阿尔菲诺惊讶地张大了嘴，这俩人的私事他完全不知道。  
桑克瑞德也没想到光会这么冲过来，放松表情，拍拍她的后背：“嗯，我没事。”  
光放开他，对他露出笑容。桑克瑞德看到光的眼角有些发红，心里感到高兴，鼻子有点酸。  
在意识到自己被古代传送魔法送到陌生的土地上后，桑克瑞德为了活下去遭了不少罪。野外生存对他来说不是问题，可一丝不挂地在满是魔物出没的野外活下来，不是容易的事。他用兽皮当衣服，磨尖了黑曜石当匕首，直到摸到自由脑窟穴附近，才获得人类的衣服。  
光很想问问他那只遮起来的眼睛伤的有多严重，可现在不是合适的时机。  
桑克瑞德听到敏菲利亚生死不明，眉头皱了起来：“喂喂，这是怎么回事？难道说敏菲利亚失踪了吗？！她不是和你一起走的吗？”  
光深吸了一口气，把下水道里发生的事简要地告诉了他。  
桑克瑞德的眉皱得越发紧了。不过在理清现状后，他迅速进入工作状态，只是对光的言语里透露着一股疏远。光不知道该说什么，只好沉默地闭上嘴。  
“你见到桑克瑞德后感觉怎么样？”雅修特拉问。  
“我不知道……”光慢慢地，“他身手变好了，也没跟美女搭讪，战斗的时候……有一种微妙的感觉。”  
“的确，在击退暗之战士的时候，他的身手很不一般，是因为经历了那种野外求生的生活身体锻炼得更强壮了，还是说因为一只眼睛受了伤，反而让感官更加敏锐了呢……”雅·修特拉拖着下巴思考，“没向女孩子出手……毕竟敏菲利亚不在，他之所以会那么爱搭讪，一定是为了和她保持距离……不过这都不是我想说的。他体内的以太发生了变化，恐怕他无法随意地释放以太了。”  
光没听懂，疑惑地偏了下头。  
“简单来说，就是无法再使用魔法了。”雅·修特拉解释说，“所以他才无法使用‘传送’等魔法，一直迷失在森林里。也是受到了古代传送魔法……在地脉中徘徊的影响吧。”  
光倒吸了一口气。她的确疑惑过他没使用传送魔法的问题，没想到情况居然如此严重。  
光告诉阿尔菲诺自己要出去一趟，在大审门前追上桑克瑞德。  
“我跟你一起回石之家。”光说，“我也想看看大家怎么样了。”  
桑克瑞德没拒绝，光从包里翻出一件厚厚的毛皮外套给他，桑克瑞德没接。  
“我不冷。”  
“到了摩杜纳还给我。”光坚持，“外面在下雪，没人想看到你生病。”  
桑克瑞德这才道了声谢，接过外套穿好。  
库尔札斯中央高地的风雪比皇都内大得多，路过巨龙首营地的时候，光请桑克瑞德在营地里等她一会儿，她要去个地方。  
“我陪你去吧。”桑克瑞德说，光的表情不大对，他有点不放心。  
“好吧。”光说，“我尽量快一些。”  
光带着桑克瑞德来到一处悬崖下。桑克瑞德远远看到崖上有一块墓碑，墓碑上还靠着一块中间被贯穿几乎碎裂的盾牌，他认出那上面的徽章是福尔唐家的，忽然明白了光要去看谁。  
光让桑克瑞德留在悬崖下，自己走到墓碑前，轻轻抚掉上面落下的雪。  
“我顺路过来看看你。”光轻声说，“抱歉没带什么东西，希望你不要介意。”  
墓碑沉默地回应她。  
“我找回了又一个同伴，他受了些伤，我很高兴他还活着。另外皇都最近还发生了一些事……”光简要地说了最近发生的一连串事，“……你放心，我会代替你，守护好福尔唐家。”  
“我还会来看你的，奥尔什方。”光说，“下次我会记得带花来。回见。”  
光没呆多久。桑克瑞德仔细观察着她的表情，心里有一种异样的感觉。光不再是那个把哭和笑都挂在脸上无忧无虑的少女，她学会了把情绪藏在心里。  
他们都变了。  
两人沉默地继续走，一路上光没有主动说话，桑克瑞德什么都没问。  
石之家的伙伴们对于两人突然回来又惊又喜，两人里里外外打完招呼后，天也差不多快黑了。  
光拿来两个杯子，扛着一桶酒放到桑克瑞德面前：“一起喝一杯吧。”  
桑克瑞德看看那个桶，没拒绝。  
光给杯子舀满酒，放了一杯在桑克瑞德面前。  
“欢迎回家。”光说，跟他碰了一下，仰头一饮而尽。  
桑克瑞德看得出来，光的心情并不如她表现出来的那么好。  
“你回来我真的很高兴。”光望着桑克瑞德说，“雅·修特拉告诉我你身上有些变化……不必瞒着我，有什么我能做的吗？”  
“我还能应付得来。”桑克瑞德回答，不想继续谈论这个话题，“阿尔菲诺只说了个大概，我还想听听你们冒险的细节。”  
光耸耸肩：“我没有阿尔菲诺那么好的口才。”  
桑克瑞德摊开手：“我不介意。”  
“好吧，你想听什么？”光问。  
“他提过的那个苍天之龙骑士。”桑克瑞德说。  
“埃斯蒂尼安吗……”  
光从埃斯蒂尼安说到他们和伊赛勒一起追寻圣龙的旅程，说到云雾街的希尔达和伊修加德发生的改变，说到阿巴拉提亚的蛮族……桑克瑞德很谨慎地不让自己喝太多，光则越喝脸越白，表情越来越严肃。  
终于，她说到了奥尔什方。  
“他是个完美的骑士，各方面都是……”光有点含糊地说，“……我没注意到他爱我……我太愚蠢了，居然真的只把他当挚友……”  
光没有意识到自己在流泪。  
“他走了以后，这里好像被挖空了，有个很深很深的洞。”光指了指胸口，“很痛，很难受，即使我亲手为他报了仇也没觉得好受。”  
“光……”  
“啊，我说得太多了。”光吸了吸鼻子，用手背擦了擦眼睛，对桑克瑞德露出笑容，“他说过，英雄不应该露出悲伤的表情。”  
光把杯子里的酒泼泼洒洒地灌下去，正打算再给自己盛一杯的时候，被桑克瑞德抢走了杯子。光愣了几秒才发现，对他怒目而视。  
“你不能再喝了。”白发的男人用仅剩的一只眼睛注视她。  
“我没醉！”光抗议，“如果你不想继续听我的事，我就……嗝……不说了。”  
“我没有不想听。”桑克瑞德皱起眉头。  
“明明一脸不耐烦。”光用控诉道，摇摇晃晃去抢杯子，嘴里嘟囔着，“你当然不爱听，你又不喜欢我，你心里只有敏菲利亚！”  
桑克瑞德无奈，光是真的喝醉了。  
“我一定会找到敏菲利亚。”光的声音越来越低，“活要见人死要见尸，我一定会找到她……”  
光没抢到杯子，突然趴倒在桌子上，睡着了。  
“真会给人添麻烦。”桑克瑞德叹了口气，放下杯子拉过光的手臂搭在自己肩头，把她横抱起来。光安静地垂着头窝在他怀里，脸上还有泪痕，眉间是他不曾见过的脆弱。  
桑克瑞德把光安顿好，退到外间给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“心被挖空了吗？”桑克瑞德死死地抓着杯子。不，敏菲利亚一定没事，光说一定会找到她，他要相信光。


	10. Chapter 10

光一觉睡到了第二天下午。宿醉带来的头疼和恶心令她十分难受，不过更让她难受的是桑克瑞德的态度。这个可恶的家伙滴水不漏油盐不进，她本来打算借着喝酒关心一下他，却被他牵着鼻子走，自己喝得直接睡了过去。  
桑克瑞德对敏菲利亚的感情比她想象得还要深，但愿敏菲利亚没事，否则他很可能一直走不出来。  
在星海深处，光终于见到了已经成为行星代言人的敏菲利亚，可她已经不可能再回来了。  
没人能接受敏菲利亚与死亡无异的事实。桑克瑞德一言不发地大步走出去，光有些担心，连忙跟过去。  
桑克瑞德没走远，他只是觉得心痛得几乎窒息。他不是不理解敏菲利亚的选择，他也知道玛托雅说这是他们拯救艾欧泽亚道路上必然的牺牲没有错，他只是不能接受这个结果。  
他愿意为敏菲利亚献出一切来达成她的梦想，然而梦想还未实现，她就不在了。  
敏菲利亚不再需要他，不需要他的身手，不需要他的爱情。所有的担忧、不舍、爱慕、依恋，都是他的一厢情愿。  
以前桑克瑞德还能骗骗自己他们或许会有在一起的一天。在龙堡参天高地的密林里徘徊的那些日子里，对过去的怀念和对未来的憧憬都是让他努力活下去的念想，可现在，念想没了，以后也不会再有了。  
“桑克瑞德。”  
他听到光在轻声呼唤他。桑克瑞德假装没听见，继续往前走。光不远不近地跟着他，一直走到洞窟外的水边，桑克瑞德才停下来。  
“别跟着我。”他头都没转地说，想用冷淡的态度把光赶走。  
光没计较他的语气，缓慢地走到他面前，张开双臂抱住他。  
“想哭就哭吧，只有我看到，不丢人。”光轻声说。  
“……你是在可怜我吗？”桑克瑞德挣开她的手臂，向后退了一步，“走开。”  
“我没有可怜你，我是担心你！敏菲利亚也是我的同伴，我和你一样不想失去她！”光说，再一次抱住他，“我只是还你那天陪我喝酒的人情。”  
桑克瑞德想起光流着泪，指着自己胸口说那里有个空洞时的样子。现在他的胸口也有一个洞，他们是一样的。  
他放弃挣扎，由着光紧紧地抱着自己。  
“敏菲利亚把未来托付给我们。”光说，“要往前走下去。”  
“……你说得对。”桑克瑞德喃喃地说，回抱住光，“要往前走下去。”  
从玛托雅的洞窟回来后，光始终都在关注桑克瑞德的状态，他再没露出那种消沉的样子。不论是装的还是真的想开了，他似乎振作了些。  
四国联合军演之后，艾默里克打算重新举办之前因为暴动而被延期的人龙和平庆典，整个皇都的人都为此感到振奋。  
在筹备庆典的时候光没什么事，桑克瑞德也没回石之家。  
他似乎真的看开了，这对光来说也是好事。她对桑克瑞德的感情一直没怎么变，差点生离死别之后，她也不想再去计较他爱不爱自己之类的问题。在伊修加德的这些日子里，光一直奔波来奔波去，酒虽然没少喝，帅哥也没少认识，可一直没睡过谁。诚然想要跟英雄共度良宵的人能绕伊修加德转一圈，可光没那个时间，现在她终于有空了。  
光看到桑克瑞德，突然想起他在四国军演时拉走打扰会场的古菩猩猩时的身姿，不由把眼前的人跟他过去还没这么黑的时候比了比，忽然很想知道那身破破烂烂的衣服下面的身体到底有没有变得更强壮。  
看手臂的话似乎结实多了，肌肉的线条十分漂亮。  
“怎么了？”桑克瑞德觉得光看自己的眼神不大对。  
“我想请你喝酒。”光说，目光直白地把桑克瑞德从头到脚舔了一遍。  
“……”桑克瑞德没接茬。他丝毫没忘自己跟光的几次美妙经历，可光明确地表示出奥尔什方在她心目中的地位后，没想过光居然还会来找自己，更别提光知道他一直惦记敏菲利亚，根本没觉得他们还有可能恢复以前的关系。  
“你……是我想的那个意思？”桑克瑞德盯着光。  
“各取所需而已。”光无所谓地说，“我终于有点时间放松一下。难道你以后打算做个禁欲者？”  
桑克瑞德的眉毛跳了跳。  
“当然不。”桑克瑞德皱着眉头，“你没在这儿找个什么人？”  
“没有，我对精灵不感兴趣。”光摇头，看见精灵就想起奥尔什方，会没兴致。  
“对我就有兴趣？”桑克瑞德不知道该说什么好。  
“至少看见你，我不会想起别人。”光诚实地说，“而且我们之前在一起的时候还蛮愉快的，不是吗？”  
光说的是事实，他似乎没有拒绝的理由。  
桑克瑞德问：“去哪儿？”  
“嗯，薰衣草苗圃吧。”光说，“通缉令撤销以后我只回去过一次，正好回去住几天。”  
桑克瑞德同意了，两人传送回薰衣草苗圃。桑克瑞德还没进门就发现光翻新了屋子，如果不是确认过门牌，他会认为这是其他冒险者的地方。  
屋里也重新装修过了，不过格局还是没变，客厅的墙壁上挂着奥尔什方的画像，下面还摆着鲜花。  
光丢给他一件浴袍打发他先去洗澡，她则去准备吃的和酒。  
桑克瑞德闭上眼睛冲洗身体，恍惚间觉得自己似乎回到了以前跟光肆无忌惮寻欢作乐的时候。他从未忘记过光带给他的一切快乐，只是她没能占据他内心最重要的位置。睁开眼睛，只有右眼的视野提醒他那些美好都已经过去了，光和他一样痛失所爱，想要靠体温温暖彼此。  
敏菲利亚的笑脸时刻在他心头徘徊，接受真的失去她的事实带来的后果就是格外的想她，每想一次胸口的空洞就撕裂得更深，也更疼。  
光对他真的很好，可她毕竟不是她，填补不了那个空洞。  
我不应该在这里，他在心里对自己说，可他也不想让光失望。只是身体的话，应该没问题的吧。  
光迅速准备好餐点和酒水，呼出一口气。回到这儿未必没有点缅怀过去的意思，可桑克瑞德已经不再是从前那副阳光爽朗的模样，失去敏菲利亚令他多了几分忧郁气质。单说脸，光显然更喜欢他过去的样子，现在的样子看久了似乎也还不错？只是不知道那圈黑布下，他的眼睛伤得有多严重。  
自己当然不是非他不可，可她想帮桑克瑞德尽快从悲痛走出来。说到底，自己还是喜欢他。  
桑克瑞德洗完后和光一起吃了饭，光喝了点酒，然后去洗澡，桑克瑞德则在床上等她。  
“让你久等了。”光围着浴巾光着脚从浴室的方向走过来。她的头发还滴着水，身上的皮肤湿漉漉的。  
“我不着急。”桑克瑞德说，拿过毛巾帮她擦头发。  
光把毛巾和浴巾丢到床边的椅子上，解开桑克瑞德的浴袍跨坐到他身上。  
“这种时候你还要继续缠着那圈布吗？”光问。  
“不影响。”  
“拿掉吧，我看着难受。”  
桑克瑞德考虑了一会儿，把遮着左眼的黑布拿掉了。  
那只眼睛看上去很正常，只是变成了灰色。光想到他徘徊在密林里的日子，心里一阵难受，低头去吻那只眼睛。  
桑克瑞德偏开头。  
光在心里叹息一声，又去吻他的唇。这次桑克瑞德没躲，一边和她轻柔地接吻一边抚摸她的乳胸、肩和背。作为女性，光身体的线条过于清晰，富有力量，穿着衣服的时候看不出什么，一旦脱掉就很明显。她的乳胸手感非常好，饱满圆润，皮肤细滑，与手臂和脖颈相比可以称得上柔嫩。她的翘臀弹性十足，形状完美无缺，腰肢纤细柔韧，依然十分完美。  
过去的他对光的身体一定会心动，可现在他的心跟着那个离去的人一起死了。  
光没有发觉床伴的敷衍，她还在感受身下久违的躯体与过去有什么不同。也许是光着屁股在林子里跑了太久，桑克瑞德全身的皮肤都晒成了麦色，还有些粗糙，手感远不如光记忆中那么好。他比之前结实了些，胸膛和手臂上的肌肉都很明显，加上深色的皮肤和胡子拉碴的下巴，有一种成熟的性感。  
光的手沿着他结实的胸腹一路往下，摸到尚未抬头的分身时，微微愣了一下。  
光松开他的嘴唇，疑惑地看着他的眼睛。  
桑克瑞德转开头。  
光感到很奇怪，坐正身体揉捏他的分身。在她的触碰下分身稍微抬了抬头，可跟桑克瑞德本人一样，一副没精打采的样子。  
光皱起眉头，往后退了退伏下身去打算用嘴帮他兴奋起来，被桑克瑞德阻止了。  
“我很抱歉。”桑克瑞德说，“如果你不介意的话，我可以用其他方式让你舒服，我保证不会让你失望。”  
光眉头皱得越紧了，仔细观察他的脸。  
“你不想跟我做。”她说。  
“……今天没什么兴致。”桑克瑞德解释。  
“我的身体不能吸引你了吗？”光又问。  
“你的身体没有问题，它依然很完美。不，比以前更加完美。”桑克瑞德否认，顿了一会儿后说，“是我的问题。”  
光眨了眨眼睛。  
“是地脉的缘故吗？”这是她想到的唯一解释。  
“跟地脉没关系。”白发青年说着坐起来，“是我没心情。”  
“为什么？”光问。  
桑克瑞德没回答。敏菲利亚是一方面，奥尔什方也是原因之一。光虽然没把他的画像挂在楼下，可他总觉得自己在趁人之危。光可以把心和身体分开，曾经的他也能做到，现在做不到了。  
光没有得到回答，十分失望。  
“对不起，下一次我会补偿你，今天就到此为止吧。”桑克瑞德说，重新包裹好左眼，穿好衣服，匆忙离开了。  
光没去送他，把浴袍裹回去坐在床上敏思苦想。到底是什么原因？说起来这段时间桑克瑞德一直在伊修加德，她就没见过他喝酒，也没有去找过姑娘，对敏菲利亚应该是看开了，难道真的是地脉的原因？  
光想了半天，越想越觉得桑克瑞德受地脉影响的可能性最大，根本没往她挂在楼上的那副画像上想。  
“这种事，还是问专家比较好吧。”光自言自语。  
要问学识渊博的男性，正好于里昂热就是，光立刻穿好衣服，传送到沙之家。  
于里昂热还在沙之家看书，书上的字光一个都不认得。  
“地脉对身体的影响？”于里昂热说，想起雅·修特拉的叮嘱，没把她眼睛的事告诉光，“是谁的身体受影响了？”  
“呃……是谁不重要！”光说，忽然意识到自己直接问这个似乎有些不妥当，脸不由自主地有些红，“就是那个，那方面，会不会受影响？”  
于里昂热歪了歪头，还是不明白光在说什么。  
“就是那方面啦……”光不知道该怎么说，最后红着脸比了个手势。  
于里昂热疑惑地歪了下头，随后意识到光说的是谁，吃惊地后退半步张开嘴，手里的书掉在了地上。  
“……你们什么时候——”  
“这不是重点！”光的脸红得像是要烧起来，赶紧打断他，“到底有没有影响？”  
“咳咳咳。”于里昂热假咳几声，把书从地上捡起来，还没从震惊中缓过劲来，“……我是第一次听说，需要调查一下。”  
“拜托你了！桑……他肯定不会说给第三个人，你也不要声张，好吗？千万别告诉他我问过你这个。”  
“……如你所愿。”于里昂热点点头。  
光松了口气，留下一堆投喂于里昂热的食物，匆忙离开了。  
“……所以他们到底是什么时候……算了，还是先查一查比较好。”


	11. Chapter 11

光问完于里昂热就回伊修加德去了。两天后她正在忘忧骑士亭和希德勒格喝酒的时候，桑克瑞德突然冲进来，一把把她拽到一边。  
希德勒格立刻拔出背后的双手剑就要砍过来，光连忙摆手：“没事没事，这是自己人，我们关系很好的！”  
“你放开她！”希德勒格威胁。  
桑克瑞德理都没理他，脸更黑了，对着光从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你给于里昂热说了什么！”  
“？？？我什么都没说？？？”光一脸茫然。  
“那他为什么会寄这玩意给我！”白发青年压低声音怒吼，把一个小瓶子塞到光手里。  
“这是什么？炼金药？”光疑惑地瞟了一眼那瓶子，把准备揍人的希德勒格推开，“真的没事，他是我很好的朋友。”  
莉艾勒连忙把希德勒格拉过去。光低头看着那个没见过的炼金药，正想问这是干什么的，跑得上气不接下气的塔塔露和阿尔菲诺冲了进来。  
“怎么了？”光连忙问。  
原来于里昂热给桑克瑞德寄了炼金药，要塔塔露交给光，但东西是给桑克瑞德的。正好桑克瑞德回石之家，塔塔露见到他回来，就把药水直接交给他，没想到桑克瑞德一看到这瓶药脸色就变了，问清楚是谁寄来的、光在哪儿之后，立刻冲了出去。  
塔塔露被桑克瑞德吓坏了，连忙通知阿尔菲诺，两人急匆匆地赶过来。  
“这是于里昂热先生的信。”塔塔露把信交给光。  
光疑惑地拆开信读了读，十分无语地捂住脸。  
于里昂热这家伙说地脉对那方面没什么影响，桑克瑞德那天硬不起来是有别的原因，给她寄了一瓶壮阳药。于里昂热在信上还说这玩意在乌尔达哈卖得很贵，如果下次还要的话自己去买，这次垫的钱希望她能付一下。  
希德勒格凑过来看了一眼，看桑克瑞德的眼神变成了嘲笑。  
桑克瑞德看上去快要炸了，光连忙再次把希德勒格推到一边。  
“这跟你没关系，快忘掉！”光崩溃地对他说，“你要敢说出去一个字，我就揍死你！”  
“打架？好啊！来啊！”希德勒格跃跃欲试。  
“希德勒格大笨蛋！”莉艾勒比龙男有眼色多了，赶紧把还想看热闹的希德勒格拽走。  
“我还是第一次见桑克瑞德这么生气。”塔塔露悄悄地对阿尔菲诺说。  
“到底是什么药能把桑克瑞德气成这样？”阿尔菲诺根本猜不到。  
“……也没你们什么事！”桑克瑞德快要骂人了。  
“咳咳，是我的错。”光赶紧说，“可你那天——”  
“只是没心情！”桑克瑞德打断她，“我说了会补偿你！你都在想什么？！”  
“……我担心你啊！”光大声说，“你以前可不是这样的，你说我的——”  
桑克瑞德眼疾手快地捂住了她的嘴，脸已经黑得跟他蒙着左眼的布差不多一个颜色了。  
光被他捂住嘴后才注意到现场还有阿尔菲诺这个未成年，红着脸闭上嘴，拍了拍桑克瑞德的手。  
桑克瑞德收回手。  
光又气又委屈地瞪着他：“……证明给我看。”  
“现在？”桑克瑞德盯着光，“可以。”  
光去开了一个房间，巨大的关门声震得目瞪口呆地送两人离开的阿尔菲诺和塔塔露忍不住抖了一下。  
“他、他们什么时候……”阿尔菲诺满脸通红，一脸难以置信，  
“好像是庆功会之前？”塔塔露回忆了一下说，“我记得有次光喝醉了，桑克瑞德一直陪着她，光拉着他的手不让他走。”  
“他们在我们来这儿之前就、就……在一起了吗？！”小少爷惊恐地几乎说不出话来，“桑克瑞德连光都不放过吗！”  
塔塔露在意的却不是这个：“瓶子里到底是什么呢？他们俩会不会打起来啊？要是打坏了东西可怎么赔？现在预算本来就不多……”  
门一关上，光就被桑克瑞德按在门板上。武器被他随意地丢在地上，桑克瑞德灵活的手指粗暴地撕扯光的衣服，落在光唇上的也不是亲吻，而是啃咬。  
“你疯了吗！”光撇开头吼道，她的嘴唇被咬破了，嘴里满是血腥味。她奋力将桑克瑞德推开，挥拳打过去。  
“你才疯了！”桑克瑞德接住光的拳头，想要压制住她。光当然不允许他这样做，两人渐渐扭打到一起。他们都不想真的伤害到对方，互相拆了数招之后，滚到壁炉前的地板上。石质的地面在炉火的炙烤下不算冰冷，光被桑克瑞德反手按在地上，脸颊贴着地面，两人都愤怒地瞪着对方。  
“你在林子里锻炼出来的身手就是用在这种地方的？”光挣扎着想把压在自己身上的男人掀下去，“你的教养呢！你的绅士风度呢！”  
“我本来就是利姆萨·罗敏萨码头的小混混。”桑克瑞德的话冷得像窗外冻硬的石头，“教养？风度？都是伪装。”  
“伪装？所以你对我都是假的？”光大声质问，“我们在一起的时光是假的？”  
“……都过去了，我已经忘了。”桑克瑞德沉声说，“你最好也别记得。”  
忘了？光被他气得笑出了声。  
桑克瑞德沉默地瞪着她。  
“我真是恨透你这副有什么话不直说的样子！”光冲他咆哮，“炼金药我可以道歉！可那天你是怎么回事？不想跟我做就直说，我们是同伴！你把我到底当什么！”  
桑克瑞德的眼睛眯起来，表情十分危险。光突然把他掀到一边，翻身扑过去，一拳打在他的脸上。  
桑克瑞德呼痛一声，被光打得眼冒金星。光没给他反抗的机会，骑在他身上掐住他的脖子。  
“别动。”光冷冷地说，浑身都在颤抖，“神我已经杀了好几个，别挑战我的忍耐力，我真的会杀了你！”  
桑克瑞德用仅剩的那只眼睛注视着她，看得出光在极力克制自己的怒火，忽然笑起来。  
“那就杀了我。”他说，握住光扣在自己脖子上的手，“你下不去手，只要你还把我当同伴就不可能杀我。我倒是不介意你在这里掐死我。”  
光的瞳孔缩紧了，连忙松开他，反手抽了他一个耳光。  
“你混蛋！”  
桑克瑞德被她抽得偏过头去，用那只琥珀色的眼睛看她。  
“是啊，我就是个混蛋。”白发男人用无所谓的语气说，“我一向混蛋，你是第一天认识我吗？”  
光死死地瞪着他，胸口剧烈起伏，她强忍着不让自己再对他出手。他到底在想什么？他为什么要这样对自己？他们到底为什么会变成这样？她从没想过自己会对他动手，她也没想过他会是这样的态度。是她错了？还是他的问题？谁能告诉她到底该怎么办！  
桑克瑞德一点从地上起来的意思都没有，也没有还手，他只是沉默地看着光发怒的样子。  
屋里安静下来，一时间只有壁炉里柴火燃烧时发出的噼啪声。  
光似乎控制住了自己的怒火，深深地吸了口气再呼出来，泪水不受控制地流了下来。  
光哭了，桑克瑞德的心抽了一下。  
“是敏菲利亚，对吗？”光抹了把脸后忽然开口，“你在怪我逃走的时候没带上她。”  
“我不怪你。她是自己走的，当时的情况你做不了什么。”桑克瑞德说。他不是没在心里想过如果光当时拉住敏菲利亚，她或许不会离他而去，可他不能去怪光，那不是光的错。  
“……是奥尔什方吗？”光终于想到了自己挂在墙上的画像，“你觉得我爱他？”  
“你不爱他吗？”桑克瑞德反问。  
“我对他的感情……并不是你想的那样。”光喃喃地说，“我没有意识到他爱我，他叫我挚友，我就真的只把他当挚友。后来我知道了，他在我心中也只是永远的挚友。如果他还活着，也许我会回应他的感情。”  
可他已经死了。  
想到奥尔什方，光哭得更厉害了。  
两人来到这个房间的可笑理由，似乎被他们遗忘了。  
桑克瑞德看着她无声地哭了一会儿，认命地叹了口气，从地上坐起来，去擦光的眼泪。  
光打开他的手，用手背抹着眼睛。  
“对不起，是我不好。”桑克瑞德道歉，拉住她的手，用另一只手抹了抹她的脸，“我没把你当什么工具或者别的人。你一直是我心中很重要的人，我不能对不起你。”  
“别耍我了。”光推开他的手，“又想油嘴滑舌蒙混过关？我不会再吃这一套的！”  
“我说的是心里话，你不是想听吗？”桑克瑞德放软语气，“我的确在为敏菲利亚难过。这里，”他牵着光的手指了指胸口，“有个洞，它填不上，一直在疼。”  
光没有挣开他的手，泪眼朦胧地注视着他。  
“我不能用你去填。”桑克瑞德擦了擦光的眼角，“我很感激你对我的关心，我知道你一直看着我。你如此的坚强、美丽、耀眼，你的光芒总能温暖和照亮别人，而我只能生活在阴影里，是我没有资格去触碰你。”  
他本就是生活在下水道里的老鼠，某一天被带到了光亮温暖的地方，他觉得自己获得了新生，可本质上依然不能堂堂正正接受阳光，光芒太灼热耀眼，他会受不了。  
“胡说八道！”光忍不住反驳，“什么没有资格，我想和你做爱你就有资格！洞什么的填不上就放着，只要不沉溺过去总会好起来的！敏菲利亚会想看你这副模样吗？”  
桑克瑞德摇了摇头。  
“她只是你消沉的借口。”光毫不留情地说，“我不会去填补你失去她以后的空虚，也没人填得了。你爱上谁是你的事，我爱上谁是我的事。我只是想跟你做爱，你愿意跟我做吗？”  
桑克瑞德愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛，忽然无声地笑起来。  
“喂，你笑什么！”光抓着他的衣领摇晃。  
桑克瑞德没回答，就在光要生气的时候，他忽然紧紧抱住她。  
“谢谢你，光。”白发男人把脸埋在她肩膀上，“我当然愿意。”  
“你这家伙……”光摸着他的头发，“真是太麻烦了！”  
“对不起。”桑克瑞德抬起头，有点无奈，“怎么感觉我一直在道歉？”  
“因为都是你的错。”光说，摸了摸嘴唇，读了个治愈消除掉伤口。  
“给我也读一个，脸都被你打肿了。”桑克瑞德可怜兮兮地说。  
光故意犹豫道：“你知道吗，你现在这个表情，我更想再打一拳。”  
桑克瑞德叹了口气：“我现在无比想念那个把提前一天把椰子打下来的你。”  
光又好气又好笑，给他的脸颊读了个治愈，然后捧起他的脸吻过去。两人一边接吻一边把衣服脱了一地，桑克瑞德把光抱到床上，亲吻她的身体。脖颈、锁骨、乳胸、小腹，然后分开她的双腿，在大腿内侧轻轻咬了一口，舔了舔那个不太深的牙印。  
光咽了口口水，闭上眼睛。她感觉到桑克瑞德正在舔吻她的阴蒂，舒服的感觉传遍全身。他还记得她身上敏感的地方，动作一点也不生涩。不一会儿下面已经湿漉漉的，桑克瑞德伸出手指在光下体的入口处探了探，小心地伸进去。入口处很紧，从里面流出的湿滑体液使他的手指顺利进入，内里的软肉温柔地包裹着他的手指。  
“唔……”光吸了口气，手背抵在嘴唇上，尽量不让自己发出声音。  
“想叫就叫吧，我喜欢听你的声音。”桑克瑞德说，另一只手抚摸着光的膝盖，故意弯了弯里面的手指。  
“快进来吧。”光受不了地说。  
桑克瑞德抽出手指，握着已经立起来的分身，在穴口摩擦几下后，才缓慢地推进去。  
“怎么样，硬吗？”他俯下身在光耳边问。  
“……别惦记这个了！”光的下体被撑开，异物的侵入令她有些难受。  
“这是我们来这儿的目的，不是吗？”桑克瑞德说，缓慢地抽插起来。  
他这会儿倒是想起这个！光简直要没脾气了。  
“你真的不想试试那个药？挺贵的呢。”光故意说。  
桑克瑞德看了光一眼，平静地说：“我不需要。”  
他忽然往里狠狠一顶，把整根性器都送进去。  
光大叫一声，内里一下被填得满满的，桑克瑞德的分身又粗又硬，简直可以称得上是凶器了。  
“我发现，你没有以前那么怜香惜玉了。”光说，搭住他的肩。  
“你不喜欢？”桑克瑞德一边动一边问。  
“没有不喜欢。”光说，伸出一只手去抚摸他的胸肌，捏住他一侧的乳头。  
外面不知什么时候又飘起了雪，屋里光线很暗，炉火的光也不亮，却正好勾勒出桑克瑞德身体的线条。光看着他胸腹的肌肉随着动作起伏，又去摸他的腹肌。抽插带来的快感不如爱抚阴蒂时来的鲜明，却更绵长，温柔地包裹着她。体内逐渐适应了入侵身体的硬物，不适感在他的抽送下慢慢消失，一波一波的快感席卷而来，光忍不住小声从唇边漏出舒服的喘息。  
抽插了一会儿后，桑克瑞德把光抱起来坐在自己身上。光搂住他的脖子，她很喜欢这个姿势，因为可以和他贴得足够近。  
桑克瑞德吻着她的乳房和肩膀，每一下都顶在最深处。  
“快一些。”光催促。快感的浪潮包裹着她，她即将迎来高潮。  
桑克瑞德加快频率，光扬起头，叫出了声。  
“你今天有些快。”桑克瑞德停下来抚摸她的秀发。  
光趴在他肩头喘息：“几个月没做过了……”  
她稍微休息了一会儿，让桑克瑞德躺下去，自己骑跨上去，慢慢动起来。  
桑克瑞德很喜欢光在他身上驰骋的情景，那对巨大的双乳随着光的动作抖动起来的样子可是罕有的美景。他忍不住去揉捏那团白皙丰润的软物，光抓住他的手腕，眉目含情。  
“我知道你喜欢这个。”光说，她的内壁紧紧地吸着他的分身，“还不想出来吗？”  
“我想跟你一起。”桑克瑞德说，向上顶了一下。  
“唔……那我可得努力了。”光说，更加用力地动着。  
桑克瑞德抚摸她劲瘦的腰肢和挺翘的臀。光的身上出了一层薄汗，似乎要把他的手掌黏在身上。  
“快到了。”桑克瑞德说。  
光伏低身子去吻他，桑克瑞德抱住她，主动动起来。很快两人同时到了高潮，桑克瑞德发出粗重的鼻音，光绷紧了身体，感觉身体里像是炸了一把快活的烟花。  
两人喘着气休息了一会儿，光拨开桑克瑞德脸上的白发，去吻那只失去颜色的眼睛。这次桑克瑞德没有躲，由着她轻轻地啄吻。  
“还能治好吗？”光问。  
“不知道，不过能稍微看到一点光。”桑克瑞德回答。  
“我去找认识的治疗师来给你你看看。”光盘算着谁比较靠谱。  
“再来吗？”桑克瑞德问，现在不是说他眼睛的时候。  
“好啊。”光说，夹了他一下，“你还行吗？”  
“试试不就知道了。”  
桑克瑞德让光躺下。射过一次的分身虽然有些软但还挺着，他抬起光的一条腿搭在肩上，非常顺利地把分身送进去。抽插了一会儿后，他用拇指按住光的阴蒂轻轻按揉。  
光受不了这个，小声呻吟起来。  
“你这是……啊……报复吗？”光喘息着问。  
“是补偿。”桑克瑞德回答。  
“你的体力可比以前……唔……好多了……”  
“多谢夸奖……”


	12. Chapter 12

阿尔菲诺和塔塔露心惊胆战地等着两人出来。一开始他们还听到吓人的动静和争吵声，后来声音就越来越小，再后来就没什么动静了。  
“回去吧，小少爷，那两个人不会有事的。”吉布里隆说，一副见怪不怪的模样。  
“真的不会有事吗？”阿尔菲诺担心地问。  
“啊！……”塔塔露忽然想明白了于里昂热寄给桑克瑞德的炼金药到底是什么。  
“怎么了？”阿尔菲诺赶紧问。  
“没、没什么。”塔塔露说，“既然老板这么说了，那应该是没问题的。阿尔菲诺大人还是先回去吧，我在这里等着就可以了。”  
“你也回去吧，塔塔露。”吉布里隆说，“如果他们真的打坏什么东西，我会把账单送到福尔唐府上。”  
“呃，还是不必了……”阿尔菲诺连忙说，“我明天早上再过来一趟。”  
第二天一早阿尔菲诺和塔塔露来到忘忧骑士亭，看到两人在相安无事地吃早饭，都松了口气。  
塔塔露交给桑克瑞德一个小瓶子。桑克瑞德眉毛一跳，没去接。  
“这是什么？”阿尔菲诺问。  
“我昨天专门去买来的补剂。”塔塔露说，把小瓶子放在桌子上，“你可一定要保重身体啊。”  
阿尔菲诺终于明白过来，脸红得像是泽梅尔番茄，惊恐地看着塔塔露。  
“……”桑克瑞德扶额，不知道该说什么好。  
“谢谢你，塔塔露。”光迅速把那个补剂瓶子收起来，“我会记在于里昂热账上的。”  
“喂，你拿这个做什么？”桑克瑞德问。  
“这个也不便宜，说不定什么时候能用得上。”光理直气壮地说。  
桑克瑞德什么都不想说，早饭都没吃完就走了。  
塔塔露和阿尔菲诺看着他走远，连忙凑到光身边。  
“你们俩怎么会……”阿尔菲诺红着脸问。  
“我们两是身体健康的成年人，都单身，互相帮忙没什么问题吧。”光干巴巴地回答。  
“可是昨天……”你俩那个情侣吵架的架势是怎么回事！阿尔菲诺在光的目光中把后面的话咽了下去。  
“有点小误会，已经解决了。”光说，目光像刀一样刺过去，“阿尔菲诺阁下，你还没有成年，有些问题不能问太多。”  
被刷新三观的未成年人举手投降，嘴里还小声嘀咕着该知道的我都知道之类的话，险些被听觉灵敏的光打出去。  
庆典如期举办。然而仿佛被诅咒一般，失踪的埃斯蒂尼安突然出现在庆典上并刺伤白龙，随后化作邪龙之影消失。光自然不能放任这个一直叫自己搭档的家伙就这么被邪龙附身，最终打败邪龙之影，并和阿尔菲诺把龙眼丢进云海，救回最后一位苍天之龙骑士。  
这期间桑克瑞德一直在追踪暗之战士一行人的行踪，还救下了同样在追踪暗之战士的阿莉塞。原来暗之战士曾是第一世界的光之战士，来到原初世界是为了引发灵灾让世界合并好拯救他们的家园。众人当然不能任由他们这么做，分头去做阻止他们的准备。  
临走前，光给桑克瑞德一把钥匙。  
“如果你有空的话，路过我的房子时进去帮我看看。”光说，“虽然我有雇人来定期打扫……”  
桑克瑞德盯着那把钥匙：“……把这么重要的东西给我可以吗？”  
“本来在庆功会之前就打算给你，只是一直没有合适的机会。”  
桑克瑞德注视着光，感觉心脏像是被什么温暖的液体包裹着，又酸又暖。和光互相说着俏皮话的日子恍若隔世，光从那时起就一直把他放在心上，这一点从来都没变过。  
“拿着吧。”光微笑着说，把钥匙放在他手里，“你拿着我比较放心。”  
钥匙在他手心里，上面还残存着对方的体温。这是她对他信任的证明，桑克瑞德觉得自己说什么都像是敷衍，一时说不出话来。  
“不许弄丢。”光说。  
“我会好好保管的。”桑克瑞德握紧钥匙，郑重承诺。  
光对他露出笑容。  
等不及磨磨叽叽召唤蛮神的白袍无影，暗之战士决定直接消灭光之战士然后引发灵灾，但被光和拂晓的同伴们打败。两个世界的光之水晶聚集在一起，把众人带到海德林面前。  
在于里昂热的请求下，敏菲利亚出现了。这一次，她将作为光之调停者，跟暗之战士一行人去第一世界阻止光之泛滥。而这一切，都是于里昂热计划好的。  
光在库尔札斯为终结龙诗战争奔波的时候，他就已经通过无影知道了世界的真相。经过冥思苦想，把敏菲利亚送去第一世界似乎是唯一的选择。  
桑克瑞德十分震惊，想要跟敏菲利亚一起走。敏菲利亚对桑克瑞德为她做出的一切表示感谢。  
桑克瑞德虽然很痛苦，却也笑着跟她道别。  
在这之后帕帕力莫和伊达回到石之家，可露儿和阿莉塞加入拂晓，大家重新确认了各自想要去做的事。  
解散后光叫住桑克瑞德。  
“我打算稍微休几天假。”她注视着桑克瑞德的眼睛，“如果你……嗯，有空的话，可以来找我，你知道我在哪儿。”  
桑克瑞德点了下头。  
光观察他的表情，他看起来稍微有点沮丧，不过情绪似乎已经调整好了，于是拍了拍他的肩膀算是道别。  
光回到家以后从里到外收拾了一圈，天黑下来以后才停下来休息。话虽那么说，可她不能确定桑克瑞德会不会来找她，毕竟是意外状况下再次见到放在心尖上的人，他没想不开已经很不错了。这次突然见面到底对他有多大影响光心里没底，半晌后，光才惊觉自己一直在想桑克瑞德的事。  
作为只有身体关系的床伴，自己对于他的担忧似乎有点过界，可如果作为同伴的话，瞒着大家策划了整个事件的于里昂热似乎更需要担忧，还有阿莉塞的身体……光叹了口气，她到底不是已经跟母水晶融为一体的敏菲莉亚，做不到对放在心上的人没有私心。  
桑克瑞德果然没有出现，光烦躁地把屋里屋外又打扫一圈，最后不得不在床上躺下，翻来覆去满脑子都是白发青年的身影，不知道什么时候才睡着。  
第二天光是被饿醒的，上楼找吃的时候才发现，桑克瑞德就坐在餐桌边看书，还给她带了一份十分豪华的餐点。  
“你睡得太熟，我就没叫你。”桑克瑞德给她倒了杯水，态度自然地像是他本来就住在这儿。  
光慌忙扯正几乎算是挂在肩膀上的睡衣：“……你什么时候来的？”  
“一个多小时前。”桑克瑞德回答，“快吃吧。”  
光瞥一眼墙上的挂钟，午饭时间已经过了，吐吐舌头后坐下喝了口水，目不转睛地盯着他。桑克瑞德的表情十分正常，用眼神示意她吃东西，翻了一页手里的书。  
这场景实在太过诡异，光食不知味地吃着东西，眼睛基本没离开过他的脸。  
光惊讶的目光太过直白，桑克瑞德不得不放下书，对上光的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“……我以为你不会来。”  
桑克瑞德耸耸肩：“你邀请我，我当然得来。”  
看样子他已经整理好了心情，光安下心来，专心吃饭。  
光快吃完的时候，桑克瑞德阖上书，把它放回书架上。光有些汗颜，那些书她只是当摆设，并没有看过内容。  
“你休假的时候做些什么？”桑克瑞德靠在隔离墙上问。  
“打牌，钓鱼，赛鸟。”  
桑克瑞德抬了抬眉毛：“那么今天你打算怎么过？”  
“钓鱼吧。”光想了想后回答。  
“还有多余的钓竿吗？”  
“有。”  
于是两人钓了一天鱼，意外地收获都很不错。晚饭自然是钓上来的鱼，饭后桑克瑞德没有要回去的意思，光也心照不宣地留他过夜。  
光曲起一条腿躺在床上，桑克瑞德伏在她身上触摸亲吻她光裸的身体。他的指腹和指肚和光一样有薄茧，在皮肤上游走时会有略微粗糙的触感。他的唇不如光那般莹润柔软，每一次吮吻都令她的肌肤更加敏感。光用手背遮住眼睛，用皮肤感受他对自己的触碰。  
桑克瑞德很清楚光身体的敏感处，他知道如何取悦她。在他的爱抚和触碰下，光的身体很快有了反应，下面渗出的体液沾染到了床单上。桑克瑞德分开光的双腿，埋头下去，用唇舌帮她到达第一次高潮。  
高潮过去后光的身体软得一塌糊涂，她喘息着移开手，把他拉起来，去触碰他的分身。还好，这一次他的分身灼热坚硬，尺寸依旧傲人。光抚摸了那根肉柱一会儿，把它引到自己泛滥成灾的穴口，邀请他进去。  
头部十分顺利地滑进去，桑克瑞德缓慢地将整根分身送到底，捧起光的侧脸。光微皱眉头，眼角和脸颊上泛着情欲带来的红，红润的唇张着，一眼不眨地凝视着他。  
“好大……好胀……”  
“是你里面太紧。”  
光的体内柔软温热，桑克瑞德吻着她的眼角和唇角，慢慢抽送，过了一会儿后，他开始加快速度。  
光抚摸他颈侧的纹身、形状好看的锁骨、线条分明的手臂和胸腹。白发青年的皮肤还是没有要白回来的迹象，从手臂到臀都黑得十分均匀，倒像是故意晒成这样似的。光相信只要桑克瑞德愿意，即便是现在这幅胡子拉碴的模样依然有不少女人愿意倒贴给他。这家伙对付女人真的很有一套，自己原本只是垂涎他的身体，从没想过整颗心都会陷进去，还心甘情愿地不愿出来。  
光对自己一向诚实，她对自己没法占据桑克瑞德心里第一的位置颇为不甘，可也不是放不下这点遗憾。爱和性都是她冒险的一部分，冒险没有完美一说，她从来都不追求这个。她喜欢的男人也喜欢她的身体，也许在别人看来她有点可悲，可光却没觉得有什么可难过的。她和桑克瑞德的关系比过去更加亲密，他会主动来找她，愿意陪她打发时间，这已经足够让她欣喜。  
桑克瑞德专心地在光的体内进进出出，眼睛没放过光的反应和表情。前一天他的确没有心情和其他人说话，于里昂热还在内疚，桑克瑞德不想指责也没心情宽慰他，看望过阿莉塞后便开始无所事事地胡思乱想。他没想过自己还能再见到敏菲利亚，也没想过自己能如此平静地接受她去往第一世界的事实。亲眼见到敏菲利亚从身到心都已不再是人类，他心里还是难过非常难过，敏菲利亚虽然向他了道谢，可言语中透着一股子非人类的冰冷，她已经不再是他眼里那个一直放不下的小姑娘了。  
这次分离几乎就是永诀，桑克瑞德已经不期望自己还有再见到她的机会，他将会把她放在回忆里珍藏起来。  
这一次，他有好好跟她道别。  
整理好心情后，桑克瑞德第一个想到的人就是光。  
光很在在乎他的想法，甚至怕他情绪不好没有追问他有没有事。桑克瑞德不是瞎子也不是冷血动物，玛托雅洞窟外的拥抱、伊修加德旅馆里掐着他脖子的威胁和质问，还有她递给自己钥匙时候的笑容，都令他无法不把她装进眼里心里。整整一个下午，桑克瑞德在和光一起钓鱼的时候感受到一种难以置信的平静。光专注的神情在不知不觉中再一次安抚了他的心，心里那个失去挚爱的伤口依然很深，也没有愈合的迹象，可已经没那么疼了。  
光就像个奇迹，她的身到心都温柔地包裹着他，桑克瑞德情不自禁地把光搂进怀里，吻住那双自己已经吻过许多次的唇。  
光配合地张开嘴卷住他的舌头，和他接了个绵密漫长的吻。桑克瑞德的每一次撞击都正中花心，恰到好处的饱胀感和摩擦带来的快感令光舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，毫不遮掩地从喉咙里发出愉悦的呻吟声。  
“你今天……啊……怎么会这么……唔……”光断断续续地问。  
“我想让你高兴。”桑克瑞德喘息着回答，“……我做到了吗？”  
“做到了……做得……啊……太好了。”光回答，抱住桑克瑞德的脖子，在快感浪潮的冲击下几乎失神。  
桑克瑞德轻吻着光的侧脸，感到她的内壁开始缩紧，知道她马上就要高潮，赶忙加快抽送速度，在光紧紧夹着他的时候射了出来。  
两人拥抱着对方喘息，光拨开桑克瑞德额前汗湿的头发，注视那只琥珀色的眼睛。  
桑克瑞德摸了摸她的脸颊，用额头抵住她的额。  
“你明天回去吗？”光轻声问。  
“不。”桑克瑞德回答，“我陪你直到你的假期结束。”  
光的眼睛亮了。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”桑克瑞德回答，开始轻柔地吻她。  
“那我要延长休假。”光夹了他一下，他的分身还在光的体内，“再来一次好吗？”  
“当然。”桑克瑞德回答，“想来几次都可以。”  
光立刻翻身把桑克瑞德压在身下，骑跨在他身上。  
“等等，你想来几次？”白发青年问。  
“你不是说来几次都可以？”  
“呃……给我留条命。”  
“你能坚持几次？”  
“不知道。”  
“试试就知道了！”  
“……那就试试吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

光休长假的打算泡汤了。  
铁面公卿意欲挑起艾欧泽亚诸国和帝国之间的战争，在巴埃萨长城献祭了自己和从无影处得到的邪龙之眼请神，为了封印降临的蛮神，帕帕力莫为此献出生命。在西德和尼禄的帮助下，欧米伽启动后和神龙大战一场后消失在了东方。在这之后，阿拉米格推翻帝国统治的战斗正式打响。  
光协助莉瑟忙碌于阿拉米格的解放运动，一直在基拉巴尼亚地区活动。桑克瑞德则和于里昂热应对蛮神和无影。两人偶尔能见到对方，但总是找不到独处的时间。  
帝国并没把阿拉米格放在眼里，芝诺斯在神拳痕转了一圈后兴趣缺缺地回去了。光从未遇到过如此强劲的敌人，拂晓人太少，又被芝诺斯打击了士气，基拉巴尼亚的局势一时半会无法改观，只能另想办法。  
名为豪雪的老年武士带来多玛的消息，夕雾得到主公的消息后先行一步。光决定和莉瑟等人一起去东方的奥萨德次大陆协助他们解放多玛。  
临走前，她约桑克瑞德在她的房子见面。  
桑克瑞德对于里昂热说：“我明天早上回来。”  
于里昂热叫住他：“等等，那个炼金药你——”  
桑克瑞德脚下一个趔趄，迅速摔上门。  
“——还需要吗？”于里昂热的话被门夹成两段，只能摇摇头。  
桑克瑞德买了一束鲜花，在光的房门前站定，用钥匙打开门。  
光还没回来，屋里有种缺乏人气的安静。桑克瑞德里里外外检查一圈，往花瓶添了点水把花插好摆在桌上，下楼去洗澡。  
光在回家的路上被临时拜托帮忙，急匆匆地赶回来时天已经黑透了。她一进门就看到桌子上的花，嘴角翘起来。  
“桑克瑞德？”光喊了一声，没有得到回应。光有点疑惑，下楼一看，发现人躺在她床上，已经睡着了。  
桑克瑞德只用被子盖了下半身，上半身裸着，睡相不能说四仰八叉，也不规矩。光凑过去看他，嗅到自家沐浴露的味道。  
“真自觉。”光戳戳他的脸，开开心心地去浴室把自己洗刷干净，擦干头发爬到床上，观察他的睡脸。这张脸依然足以打动她，不得不承认底子好即使黑了也帅，还帅得别有风味。光盯着他胡思乱想，忍不住去摸他下巴上的胡茬。胡子不剌手，但也不是柔柔软软的，蹭得手掌有点痒。  
白发青年挠挠下巴，把手放回去，根本没有要醒的意思。  
光觉得有趣，指尖缓慢划过他的喉结、锁骨，在他结实的胸肌上点划了几个圈，停在乳尖上，轻轻按住后小幅度地转着圈。乳头很快变硬立起来，桑克瑞德无意识地伸手过来挠。光避开他的手，指尖继续往下，停在腹肌上跳舞似的抚摸了一会儿，在没被对方抓住前溜进被子里。不用看都知道这家伙下面肯定什么都没穿，光果然毫无阻碍地就摸到了他还在沉睡的分身，轻轻揉捏起来。没过多久那小东西就精神了，可他的主人只是很轻地皱了皱眉头，一点要醒的意思都没有。  
光继续揉搓，手中的肉柱逐渐涨得又大又硬，感觉快到爆发边缘。光不想弄脏被子，可睡着的人还不醒，想了想后，她掬起自己胸前丰满的乳肉，压在对方脸上。  
忽然被乳肉压了一脸，熟睡的人终于醒了。  
“……你这个叫醒方式好特别。”桑克瑞德哭笑不得，嗓音慵懒，还拖着尾音，听得光心痒痒的。  
“我叫了你好久都没醒。”光嘟着嘴说，“我只好放出终结技。你不喜欢吗？”  
“我很喜欢，请再来一次。”桑克瑞德回答，顺势在上面嘬了一口，疑半睁着眼睛惑地看着她，“我睡得有那么熟？你怎么叫的？”  
于是光演示一遍，最后一脸无辜地看着他。  
光明摆着在逗弄他，桑克瑞德十分无奈。难怪会梦到自己在跟她缠绵，这个女人，梦里梦外都这么调皮。  
“你居然一直没醒。”光笑着凑过去亲他，“等我等了很久吗？”  
“只准备打个盹。”桑克瑞德说，翻身压在光身上，“没想睡这么久，你的床太舒服了。”  
他低下头专心吻她，抚摸她美好的身体。光的嘴唇柔软，皮肤洁净光滑，乳房贴着他的胸膛，触感相当不错。他抚摸到光的下体，里面已经泛滥成灾，光打开双腿缠住他的腰，催促他快点进来。  
桑克瑞德握住自己的分身抵在入口磨蹭了一会儿才进去。他没有着急一捅到底，浅浅地抽插，舔咬光的脖颈和锁骨，很快就留下几个红印子。  
“想在我身上留点印记？”光把他散落下来的发丝拨到一边，捧住他的脸，“没什么用的……唔……一个治疗魔法就能消除掉。”  
“我会记住位置，我可不希望其他人看到这些痕迹。”  
“想独占我吗？”光咬了一口他的鼻尖。  
桑克瑞德停下来，凝视着光的眼睛：“想。”  
光愣了一下，注视那双瞳色不再一样的眼睛。灰色的那只略微有些失焦，但也明确地传达出他内心的欲望。  
“我想独占你。”桑克瑞德说，轻柔地抚摸光的侧脸，有些遗憾地叹息，“可你不属于任何人，你只属于你自己。”  
“桑克瑞德……”光温柔地看着他，难以抑制地感到心动。  
她是多次拯救世界的英雄，整个艾欧泽亚都知道她的丰功伟绩。光始终对未知的冒险兴趣盎然，任何人或事都无法阻挡她前进的脚步，她的旅程会一直继续下去，桑克瑞德很清楚这一点。  
“如果我告诉你，自从进入伊修加德以后我就没去找过别人，你会不会高兴一些？”光问。  
这下轮到桑克瑞德惊讶了，他不解地看着光。  
“你知道我有多忙。”光说，“况且你回来了，我为什么要去找别人？”  
她轻抚着桑克瑞德肌肉匀称的后背，在他唇上印上一个吻。  
“这样看，在床上的时候我的确独占你了。”桑克瑞德说着，把分身送到深处。  
“啊……是这样的……那么，你满足了吗？”光体内被撑满，又蹭到痒处，声音有点发颤。  
“不，我还是觉得给你留点东西会更安心。”桑克瑞德说，开始抽插起来。他已经熟悉她的身体，知道怎样能让她舒服。  
光配合着他的动作让他进的更深。两人交缠着身体，互相亲吻，直到高潮来临。  
“……你给我留了这么多印子，要盖不住了。”光在清理身体的时候在镜子里看到脖颈和锁骨附近深深浅浅的吻痕，半真半假地对他抱怨。  
桑克瑞德从背后抱住她，在肩上又吮出一个吻痕。  
“喂……”光扭头望着他，“这么舍不得我？”  
“才发现吗？”桑克瑞德挑起眉毛。  
“呃……我以为你就是嘴上说说。”光有点心虚。交欢时内心的喜悦是真的，激情褪去之后没把他的情话当回事也是真的。  
桑克瑞德十分无语地点点她的脑袋：“你以为我不会想你？我又不是真的没心没肺。”  
“对不起。”光立刻认错。  
“怎么补偿我？”桑克瑞德的唇在她的侧颈游移。  
光回头凝视他，抬起丰润挺翘的臀贴着他的股间磨蹭，同时抓住他的手抚上自己柔软的乳胸：“这样？”  
光无师自通的本事令他折服，桑克瑞德相信没人能在见到这样的光后还忍得住，除非是身体有问题或者压根不喜欢女人。  
“当然。”桑克瑞德揉捏她的乳房，“不过你这样只会让我更加舍不得。”  
“我尽量快点回来。”光说，“不会让你等太久。”  
“我不怕等。”桑克瑞德说，低头贴住光的脸颊，凝视着镜子里的光说，“我就怕你在多玛那边遇到什么危险或者什么人，会离开我。”  
光有些诧异地望着镜子里的白发青年。他们一直聚少离多，桑克瑞德从未表现过如此强烈的不舍之情。他曾经说过自己在他心中很重要，可到底有多重要光没有概念。  
也许她需要重新审视一下两人的关系。  
在她的撩拨下，桑克瑞德灼热的分身正戳着她的屁股，光在身后摸到他耸立的分身，牵着他找到自己下身的入口。身体里面尚未清理干净，黏滑湿润的穴口立刻将肉柱吸吸住，被进入的时候光不由抽了口气。  
“我不会……离开你……”  
光看着他镜子里的眼睛说。她早已用身体记住他，他皱起或舒展的眉眼、琥珀色的眼瞳、弯起或抿紧的唇角、动情时的拥抱、肌肤相贴的感觉……镜子里琥珀色的眼睛也注视着自己，光连忙回头去吻他的唇。  
她就要出发，有些话不能立刻说出口，现在还不是时候。  
桑克瑞德回应了光的吻，然后扶住她的腰抽送分身。他本不想把自己的不舍表露得这么明显，可光的眼睛注视着他的时候，他无法隐藏自己的想法。  
也有可能是自己睡糊涂了才会说出口，桑克瑞德自欺欺人地想。和光在一起就不想分开，他知道光走了以后肯定会对她日思夜想，尤其是他一直没碰过其他女人的情况下。  
光双手撑着盥洗台，满脸通红地看着镜子里的自己被身后的男人进进出出，硕大的乳胸在对方的顶弄下剧烈摇晃。这景象实在太过羞耻，光受不了地转身，坐在盥洗台上背对着镜子让桑克瑞德从正面进入自己。  
桑克瑞德当然也看到了，的确是不可多得的美妙光景，害羞的光十分可爱，令他更加不舍。  
光在高潮再次来临的时候搂住桑克瑞德的脖子，听到他在自己耳边吐出粗重的喘息，感到体内再次迸进灼热的液体。光吻了吻他的耳垂，闭上眼睛紧紧地抱住他。  
“我会保护好我自己。”光轻声说，“我也很舍不得你。”  
第二天一早桑克瑞德把光送到利姆萨·罗敏萨的码头，和其他几人打了招呼后就走了。  
阿尔菲诺瞥见光侧颈上没被衣领遮住的半截红痕，脸有点红，庆幸这俩没在他面前吻别，否则他可得尴尬死。  
阿莉塞和莉瑟都觉得奇怪，桑克瑞德怎么会主动跑来送人？送的还是光。  
“桑克瑞德不是在跟于里昂热调查无影吗？”莉瑟好奇地问，“他怎么突然来送行？”  
塔塔露看看光，又看看假装什么都不知道的阿尔菲诺，感觉有点为难。  
阿莉塞狐疑地看着光，然后她注意到光脖子上的吻痕，露出难以置信的表情。  
光发觉阿莉塞的目光，有点不好意思地拉高衣领遮住那块痕迹，对莉瑟说：“他是来送我的。”  
“诶？！”莉瑟和阿莉塞惊讶地叫出声。  
“先上船吧，路上我再给你们解释……“


	14. Chapter 14

在解放多玛的征途中，光结识了新的朋友，一起经历了许多有趣的事。在他们的帮助下，多玛成功解放。多玛解放后，塔塔露留在黄金港，其他人迅速返回艾欧泽亚。然而刚下船光就从梅尔维布提督那里知道了一个坏消息：可露儿被帝国军劫持，现在下落不明。  
几人立刻前往基拉巴尼亚，光终于见到桑克瑞德。两人大半年没见面，可眼下没有让他们互诉相思之情的时间。桑克瑞德打算独自突破帝国军的警戒网潜入阿拉米格查找可露儿的下落，光当然不愿意让他一个人去。  
“去的人越少越好。”桑克瑞德劝到，“你还是和阿拉米格解放军一起从正面击退帝国军吧，这也是解救被抓同伴的捷径。”  
事不宜迟，他拍了拍光的肩膀，对阿尔菲诺和莉瑟点点头，立刻出发。  
光注视着他的背影走远，深吸一口气，压下心中的不舍和担忧，马不停蹄地投入工作。  
攻陷帝国白山堡后，阿拉米格解放军终于打到住宅区的大门外。桑克瑞德带回了可露儿的消息：芝诺斯抓她去作为研究如何让加雷马人使用魔法的实验体。众人通过盐湖下的密道潜入内部，经过一番周折后终于救下可露儿，俘虏了芙朵拉，夺回阿拉米格住宅区。  
只要攻下阿拉米格王宫，打败芝诺斯，就能彻底解放阿拉米格。  
桑克瑞德去辅助阿拉米格解放军，他在搜寻可露儿的下落时获得不少情报，想看看这些情报能不能派上用场。  
开战前夜光睡不着，找到在营地的火堆旁检查双剑的桑克瑞德。这是她回来以后，两人第一次单独相处。  
光在他身边坐下，桑克瑞德收起双剑。  
“明天就是决战了。”光轻声说，把头枕在他肩上，“你干嘛非要一个人去调查情报，害我担心。”  
“潜行和侦查是我的专长，英雄还是在正面吸引敌人火力效果更好。”桑克瑞德说，吻了吻光的发顶，“你才让我担心，明天你还要冲在最前面，如果遭遇芝诺斯，你——”  
“我会打败他。”光平静地说，仿佛这是一件再自然不过的事。  
桑克瑞德没有笑，那只没被遮住的眼睛里满是担忧。  
“不相信我？”光抬头看着他，“我可是英雄，你要对英雄有信心。”  
光说得十分理所当然。  
“你能保证每次都打败敌人？”桑克瑞德问。  
“不能。”光很坦诚地承认，“我只会尽力。事实证明，我做得还不错。”  
光的确做得不错，否则她不可能活着坐在这里跟他说话。  
桑克瑞德的表情没有缓和。  
“担心的话，就为我祈祷吧。”光摸了摸他的脸，“祈祷我会带来胜利。”  
桑克瑞德皱起眉头。  
“你的祈祷十二神一定听得到，比其他人都有效哦。”  
光说得一脸肯定，桑克瑞德有点无奈地叹了口气，放松表情。光重新枕在他肩头，两人都没说话，从他肩上传来的暖意让光感到安心，困意开始爬上她的眼皮。  
“困了？”桑克瑞德注意到光放松了身体，“去睡吧。”  
“不，我还想跟你再待一会儿。”光强打着精神回答。  
桑克瑞德看看周围，揽过她，示意她坐到自己怀里。  
光照做了，在他怀里找了个舒服的地方靠着，然后抬起头：“大半年没见，你打算就这么打发我？”  
“在这儿？”桑克瑞德眨眨眼睛，“人太多了吧。”  
“今天的确不合适。”光说，“给我个晚安吻好吗？”  
“好。”  
两人接了个绵长的吻。  
“睡吧，我陪你。”桑克瑞德说，他极力克制着才没在刚才亲吻的时候起太大反应。  
光握住他的手，放松身体枕在他的颈窝上，闭上眼睛。  
桑克瑞德稍微调整了一下姿势让光靠得更舒服，轻声哼起一支小调。光没听过这支曲子，想问问他哼的是什么，可眼皮实在太沉，还没问出口意识就被睡意卷走了。  
光的呼吸变得轻柔平稳，桑克瑞德低头观察她的睡颜。他见过光的很多表情，喜悦的、愤怒的、微笑的、哭泣的……光的睫毛很长，睡着的时候脸上带着些天真无邪的孩子气，使她看上去比实际年龄小得多，也温柔得多，很难相信这样的女孩子竟然是不止一次拯救世界的英雄。光对自己的身份认知很清晰，平时她就是个普普通通的冒险者，每到危难关头，她总是不愿辜负那些真心实意或者居心叵测称她英雄的人，而她都是发自内心地去做这些事，从来不觉得苦或累。  
这样的光令他钦佩，也让他怜惜。  
一缕发丝随着光的呼吸滑到她的脸颊上，桑克瑞德极轻地把那几根头发拨到一边，重新把她的手包裹在自己手里。  
莉瑟在不远处探头探脑，看清楚在桑克瑞德怀里睡觉的人后，惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛。  
桑克瑞德察觉到她的目光，发现是莉瑟后招招手。  
莉瑟摆摆手示意自己不打扰他们，蹑手蹑脚地走了。  
莉瑟一定去找雅·修特拉了。其他人是怎么看他们两的？桑克瑞德不知道光是如何跟莉瑟和阿莉塞解释他们之间的关系，不过光从来不在意别人怎么看她，他也不在乎。  
光轻柔的呼吸和体温透过胸口温暖着他的心脏，桑克瑞德自嘲地笑了笑，把怀里的人抱得更紧了些。  
光是被桑克瑞德叫醒的。他并没有让光在他胸口睡一整晚，而是在光睡熟后，抱她去房间里的床铺休息。  
出发前，桑克瑞德在她的额上印上一个吻：“我向十二神祈祷，祝你武运昌隆。”  
决战正式打响。一路攻到阿拉米格王宫屋顶庭院的光讨伐了与神龙合为一体的芝诺斯，帝国皇太子战败自杀，阿拉米格彻底解放。  
看见披着一身伤的光咧开嘴对他露出灿烂的笑容，桑克瑞德一直悬着的心才放下来。  
光作为打败了芝诺斯的大英雄接受了众人的祝贺和感谢。战后要解决的事很多，莉瑟决定离开拂晓留在阿拉米格，担起属于她的担子；无影那边暂时没什么动静，因为阿拉米格的成功解放帝国也暂时消停了；光和桑克瑞德都打算暂时留在基拉巴尼亚一段时间，帮助莉瑟复兴阿拉米格。  
他们终于有了和对方好好互诉衷肠的时间。  
基拉巴尼亚离格里达尼亚不远，两人向其他同伴打了个招呼，直奔光的小屋。  
一进门，桑克瑞德就迫不及待地开始吻光。光一边回应他炽热的吻，一边迅速脱衣服。两人把衣服扒了一地，也没去楼下的卧室，光把桑克瑞德推到沙发上，跨坐上去，失控似的啃咬他的嘴唇，掠夺他口腔里的津液和空气。桑克瑞德也好不了多少，两人吻得如同打架一般，唇分的时候都双唇红肿，气喘吁吁。  
两人接吻的时候手也没闲着。光用小腹磨蹭着他已经耸立起来的分身，桑克瑞德一直在抚摸她的身体。光下体渗出的体液顺着腿根流了好长一截，她立起身体，握住桑克瑞德又硬又热的分身，在下体的缝隙上蹭了蹭，缓缓坐上去。  
“啊……”  
即使内里已经湿滑得不像话，入口被撑开的时候还是有些疼。桑克瑞德吮吻她的乳首，配合着她的动作慢慢抬腰。光的体内紧得像是从未开发过，桑克瑞德轻轻揉捏她下体的那颗肉珠令她放松，光咬着嘴唇，努力将他的分身一点一点吞进去。  
“别急，放松点。”桑克瑞德说。  
“……唔……”光往两人交合的地方看了看，发现只吞了一半，无奈地叹气，“怎么感觉比之前更大？”  
“我一直在等你回来。”桑克瑞德说，“憋的。”  
“你就没有自己解决……或者找什么人帮你吗？”光支起身体，再慢慢坐下去，“憋出问题来怎么办？”  
“没找别人。”桑克瑞德说，“每次想的都是你。”  
光笑起来，捧起他的脸，再一次吻他。  
桑克瑞德一边和光接吻一边爱抚她身体的敏感处。光缓慢地动着，体内因为爱抚和摩擦放松了些，使她一次比一次吞得更深，慢慢坐到底。  
两人都松了口气。  
“不用这么努力。”桑克瑞德怜惜地吻着光的眼角。  
“怕你憋坏了。”光回答，“而且我……很想你。”  
桑克瑞德抱住光，缓慢地动起来。  
光趴在他身上，在他的抽插下小声呻吟。桑克瑞德很有技巧地蹭着光的痒处，许久未被触碰的身体在敏感得像是不属于自己，些微触摸就能激起极大的快感。桑克瑞德硬得像铁棍一般的分身几乎每次都撞在花心上，光搂着他的脖子，身体随着他的出入起起伏伏，在快感累积到顶端的时候，光听到桑克瑞德沉闷地哼了一声，随后感到体内有灼热的液体迸进来。  
光赶忙收紧下体的肌肉，紧紧地夹住他的分身，让自己达到高潮。  
射精的快感褪去一些后，桑克瑞德带着歉意吻着光的脖颈。  
光由着他亲吻自己，整个人都挂在桑克瑞德身上，抱着他的脖子不想起来。发泄过欲望和思念后，身体有种懒洋洋的惬意。光感觉得到桑克瑞德的分身没有完全软下去，知道等会还能再来一次，一点也不着急，享受着对方身上好闻的气息和肌肤厮磨时的触感。桑克瑞德的手一直在她身上游移，显然也很留恋她的身体。  
“跟我说说你在多玛时的见闻。”桑克瑞德说，“你的故事还是从你嘴里说出来更有趣。”  
“阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞的报告很详细。”光用手指绕着他颊边的发丝，“你确定要听我说？”  
“我确定。”桑克瑞德用鼻子蹭蹭光的鼻尖，唇在她唇边若即若离。  
于是光挑了几条没写在报告上的事，简明扼要地讲了讲，还说到新认识的朋友。  
“多玛的君主果然对你十分欣赏。”桑克瑞德盯着她。  
光愣了一下，随后被他光明正大找醋吃的行为逗乐，弯起唇角：“你认真的吗？”  
“我当然认真的。”桑克瑞德翻过身把光按倒在沙发上。  
“你的情报没错，飞燕很喜欢我，他人很不错。”光笑得更开心了，“开朗识时务，比某个白毛好说话多了——啊！轻一点。”  
桑克瑞德几乎把分身整根抽出来，又全部捅进去。  
“某个白毛？”桑克瑞德眯起眼睛，语气有些危险。  
“哎呀，是哪一个呢？”光故意看着他的眼睛挑衅，“好像是某个乱吃飞醋的家伙。”  
白发青年从鼻子里哼了一声，捉住光的双手压在两边，低头去咬她的耳朵，用力抽插起来：“那么我跟他比，谁在床上的表现更好一些？”  
“这我可没法回答……啊……”光被他顶到舒服的地方，忍不住叫出声，“我又没跟他上过床……唔……应该试一试才对，他肯定不会拒绝。”  
“没时间吗？”  
“也不是……完全没时间。”光被他插得很舒服，不由挺起腰配合他的动作，“你看过报告就知道我做了多少事……你真的认为我跟飞燕有什么吗？”  
“当然不。”桑克瑞德立刻否认。  
“那你这是闹什么……啊！”  
“塔塔露几乎每周都有信送来，可你一封信都没给我写过。”桑克瑞德又狠狠地捅到底。  
“我从来没给谁写过信，桑克瑞德。”光简直要对这个原因无语了，桑克瑞德不应该是这么胡搅蛮缠的家伙。  
桑克瑞德用尽全力抽插了好一阵子才停下来，轻微地喘息着。光看着他，过了一会儿，桑克瑞德又开始动起来。不过这次他的动作轻柔多了，每一下都顶在光最舒服的地方。  
很快，两人一起到达高潮。  
“我有些失控。”他吻了光的额角，“对不起。”  
光摇摇头，撑开他的手掌，和他十指相交。  
“我想我们得谈谈，桑克瑞德。”光说，“关于我们之间的关系。”  
桑克瑞德没回答。  
“先洗澡吧。”光说。两人把沙发上搞得一团糟，还得清理一下。  
桑克瑞德从她身上起来，拉着她站起来，两人一起在浴室冲洗干净。光从衣柜里翻出来浴袍裹好，桑克瑞德帮她擦干头发，两人清理干净沙发上的痕迹后，光给桑克瑞德倒了杯酒，又给自己倒了一杯。  
“你刚才……”光斟酌着该怎么说，“还有我去多玛之前，说想独占我。为什么？”  
“你怎么定义我们之间的关系？”桑克瑞德反问。  
“嗯，除了志同道合的同伴之外，还有互相帮助的身体关系。”光回答。  
“互相帮助……”桑克瑞德垂下眼睛。  
“不对吗？”  
“……不，没什么不对。”桑克瑞德一口气喝完杯子里的酒。  
“你如果想说什么，最好直说。”光有种不太好的预感，她的直觉告诉她眼前的男人在压抑自己的怒火，“我不想和你再打一架。”  
“我不会和你打架。”桑克瑞德说，给自己把杯子倒满，“我只是……”  
他没说完后半句。光疑惑地等着他的下文，可他摇了摇头，喝光了杯里的酒。  
“我先回神拳痕。”桑克瑞德背对着光脱掉浴袍穿回自己的衣服。  
“今晚不留下来吗？”光瞪大眼睛。  
“不。”桑克瑞德穿好衣服，摆了摆手算是跟她道别，然后打开门出去了。  
光目瞪口呆，完全不能理解眼前的状况。  
“……这到底是怎么回事啊！”


	15. Chapter 15

“……然后他就走了。”光一脸郁闷，“我不明白，是我说错什么话了吗？”  
“哎呀呀，你们俩还真能折腾。”雅·修特拉听完光的疑惑，只觉得好笑，“上次是他不愿意，这次是你不愿意。”  
“什么愿意不愿意？”光一头雾水。  
“你一直说你们俩只有身体关系，可大家不这么认为。”雅·修特拉笑道，“莉瑟已经开始打听如果你俩永结同心她需要送什么贺礼了。”  
“永、永结同心？！”光惊得手里的杯子都掉了，“我和桑克瑞德？怎么可能？”  
“为什么不可能？”银眼睛的猫魅反问，“你不喜欢他吗？决战前一晚你在他怀里睡觉，他把你抱进屋很多人都看到了。”  
“呃……我是挺喜欢他的……”光老实地回答。  
“他难得想认真一次，结果你说跟他只有身体关系。”雅·修特拉摊了摊手，“那家伙也完全没有长进呐。”  
“这种事他不说我怎么知道。”光嘟囔垮下肩膀嘟囔。  
“你并不是什么都没发现。”雅·修特拉尖锐地指出，“你只是不相信你自己在他心里能赢得过敏菲利亚。”  
光没反驳，她说的是事实。  
“你到底是近朱者赤，还是近墨者黑呢？”  
“别讽刺我了。”光捂住脸。  
“所以你打算怎么办？”雅·修特拉问，“是跟他一样缩着头互相躲避对方吗？”  
“当然不。”光立刻回答，“可要是他没这个意思……”  
“他的态度很明确，现在就看你怎么想。”雅·修特拉说，“这么畏首畏尾的，可不像你。”  
的确，光也觉得自己快不认识自己了。  
“我去找他。”光做出决定，立刻骑上陆行鸟来到盐村附近。  
桑克瑞德正在帮村民清除盐湖周围的魔物。  
光从天而降落在他面前，桑克瑞德收起双剑，沉默地看着她。  
“我有话问你。”光骑在鸟上居高临下地说，“上来。”  
桑克瑞德似乎犹豫了一下，还是顺从地坐到了她的背后。光载着他飞到阿拉米格王宫前的一处高台上。这里离岸边比较远，人烟稀少，正适合谈话。  
光把鸟牵到不远处安抚好，在桑克瑞德面前站定。  
“你想问什么？”桑克瑞德问，语气有些冷。  
其实光没想好怎么问。虽然雅·修特拉说得肯定，但她心里没底。  
“我去问过雅·修特拉，已经知道你昨天生气的原因了。”光有些小心地说，“你觉得我们，嗯，是恋人吗？”  
桑克瑞德眯起眼睛：“我们不是吗？”随后他摇了摇头，“在你看来，我们的确不是。”  
“你为什么会觉得我们是恋人。”光皱起眉头，“你没向我表白过，我也没有，恋人难道不需要表白？”  
“我们做了恋人会做的所有事，你居然说我没有表白？”桑克瑞德盯着她，“我舍不得你去多玛冒险，我不喜欢你和别的男人走得太近，你为什么看不出来？”  
“因为你从来没对我说过你喜欢我之类的话！”光不知不觉中提高了声音，“你不喜欢我和我的朋友们关系太好，为什么不跟我说说你对敏菲利亚的想法？她离开以后你从没提起过她，我根本没法知道她在你心里到底有多重要！”  
桑克瑞德在听到敏菲利亚的名字后神情变了：“我们之间和她没有关系，她已经走了。”  
“有关系！”光大声道，“我很在意！你如果还爱她，不管她走没走你都不会把我放在心上！”  
“那奥尔什方为什么一直在你家墙上？”桑克瑞德的声音也大了起来，“你还不是一直爱着他！”  
“他是我一生的挚友！”光吼道，“我跟你说过我只是遗憾没有发现他爱我，为了你我都把他挂到书房里去了，你还要我跟你再说一遍吗！”  
桑克瑞德几乎要被她气笑了，愤怒地大声道：“你遗憾没发现他对你的感情，如果我死在未来的某一天，你是不是也要遗憾没有发现我爱你？”  
光愣住了，惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“你刚才说什么？”  
“我爱你。”桑克瑞德吼道，“听清了吗！”  
光张着嘴，深呼吸几次，仿佛消化不了那几个字：“可是，可你不是——”  
桑克瑞德没让她说下去，上前两步抱住她，用嘴唇堵住光没说完的话。  
直到他松开她的唇，光还没从震惊中回过神来。  
“如果没放下敏菲利亚，我为什么会去找你？”桑克瑞德捏捏光的脸，“你都感觉到了为什么意识不到？”  
“我不相信。”光警惕地拨开他的手，“你真的是桑克瑞德？不是什么乱七八糟的东西变的或者被无影附身了？”  
桑克瑞德简直不知道说什么好：“我没有被附身！那件事你怎么还记着！需要我告诉你你腿根上有颗痣吗？”  
“诶？我腿根有痣？不对！”光往后退了一步，“我还是不能相信！”  
桑克瑞德的怒气又上来了，“你为什么不相信？”  
“我……我不知道！”光脑子里乱成一团，“我需要冷静一下。”  
桑克瑞德向她靠近，光又退了一步。  
桑克瑞德停住脚步，注视着她。光忍不住去看他，目光触碰到他的脸后又先一步撇开头。  
“我不知道我做了什么令你讨厌的事让你这样不信任我。”桑克瑞德难过地说，“因为感受到你的爱，我才觉得我们是恋人。我知道你一直都没把我在床上说的话当真。”他自嘲地笑了一下，“我们经历过那么多事，在一起这么久，我今天才知道你到底怎么看我。抱歉，昨天我不该走，应该向你说清楚我的想法。敏菲利亚就像是我的家人，我的确爱过她，可她已经不在了。”  
光转回头望着他，桑克瑞德深呼吸了一下，然后缓缓地说：“我想和你在一起，光。既然你不愿意，我尊重你的选择。”  
白发青年用他琥珀色的眼睛深深地看了光一眼，转身走了。  
光目送他的背影越走越远，想要喊住他，却什么声音都没发出来。  
光没去找雅·修特拉剖析自己的内心，而是直接回了家。她抱了一块靠垫坐在飘窗上回忆她和桑克瑞德在一起的过往，惊讶地发现他的确表露过想要跟自己在一起的意思，只是两人大多数时候都是用身体交流，她从没当过真。  
我为什么不相信他爱我？光在心里问地上自己的影子。我从未想过跟他在一起的可能，是我真的不信任他吗？  
【你嫉妒敏菲利亚。】影子回答她的问题，【嫉妒他为她付出的比为你付出的多。】  
“敏菲利亚需要保护。”光回答，“我能保护好自己，我能照顾我自己。”  
【你和他不需要互相依赖也能活下去。】  
“每个人都是这样，没有谁离了谁就活不下去。”  
【你害怕失去和别离，你已经失去了太多东西，你害怕未来会和他分开。】  
“你错了，弗雷。”光轻声说，“我不害怕别离，即使失去的再多我也会往前走。我不会停下。”  
【可是他不一样。】影子坚持自己的看法，【他还是你可以托付性命的同伴。你们在为同一个理想努力，他和你的牵绊比其他人更深。你担心他会成为你的软肋，会成为你致命的弱点。】  
“他会是的。”光垂下眼睛，“……他已经是了。”  
【你不是不相信他爱你，你是不敢接受。】影子得出结论，【你害怕未来的某一天，他会因为你的原因永远离开你。】  
我已经胆小到这种地步了吗？  
【做了这么久英雄，你总算学会权衡利弊，这是好事。】  
好事吗？光苦笑，英雄的担子她并非担不起，可这付担子太沉，扛在肩上一点都不轻松。  
【无论如何，不要后悔。】  
天色暗下来，影子消失了。  
通讯珠突然响了，光恍惚了一阵才意识到有人找她，连忙接起来。  
阿尔菲诺的声音从珠子里传来：“你在哪？多玛有新消息。”  
光立刻把自问自答丢到一边，询问详细情况。黄金港发现了豪雪的踪迹，可跟他在一起的人似乎是失忆的夜露。这实在太匪夷所思，光立刻和阿尔菲诺汇合赶往多玛。  
从多玛回来的光带回芝诺斯未死的消息。她和桑克瑞德去挖了芝诺斯的坟，果然没见到尸体。  
阿尔菲诺独自去往帝国后便没了音信。阿莉塞坐立不安，加上芝诺斯的情况不明，桑克瑞德决定去一趟帝国探探风声。  
光立刻说：“我也去。”  
桑克瑞德摇摇头：“不必了，谍报活动最重要的是不引人注意，我一个人会比较方便。”  
“我熟知潜行的技巧，也执行过类似的任务，不会拖你后腿。”光坚持。  
“不行，你不能去。”桑克瑞德十分坚决。  
光瞪着他，桑克瑞德回瞪过去，两人谁都不肯示弱。  
雅·修特拉和阿莉塞面面相觑。  
“每个人有自己的职责，做好你该做的。”桑克瑞德说，“我得赶紧去做准备，从阿拉米格穿越国境地带可不是个轻松活。”  
他说完就走。光抿着唇，拳头几次握紧又松开，最后还是没出声喊他。  
其他人都有些担忧地打量光。  
“说起来，你们俩的问题解决了吗？”雅·修特拉问。  
“没有。”光心不在焉地回答。  
“吵架了？”  
“……稍微争执了几句。”  
“争执？”雅·修特拉明显对这个说法存疑，“有什么我们能帮忙的吗？”  
光摇头：“没什么。不过还是谢谢了。”  
桑克瑞德回来得很快，带回芝诺斯的尸体被无影附身和阿尔菲诺在终末焦土失踪的消息。  
因为无影的特殊性，帝国实在很难对付，同盟军举行了商讨如何对付帝国和无影的会议。众人一筹莫展的时候，桑克瑞德提出先放出芝诺斯被无影附身的消息搅乱人心的提案，会议这才有了进展。  
光正在想这样一来桑克瑞德岂不是得再次潜入帝国，她的头突然剧痛起来，并且听到了断断续续的话语，随后她的意识被带到了一个未知的空间里，清楚地听到一个声音。  
声音和疼痛来得突然，消失得也突然。几人面面相觑 桑克瑞德忽然一言不发地从椅子上滑到了地上，昏迷不醒。  
嘉恩·艾·神纳查看过后，神情十分凝重。桑克瑞德的身体没有受损，只是灵魂不在他体内，不知去了哪里。而几人在会议中听到的声音，很大可能是某人在呼唤他们。  
三人托付莉瑟照顾桑克瑞德，回到石之家和于里昂热汇合，准备着手调查原因。然而话还没说几句，几人又听到了那个声音，紧接着于里昂热和雅·修特拉也倒下了。  
一路强撑着的阿莉塞终于崩溃。光比她好不到哪里去，可她强迫自己镇定下来。她还要作为拂晓其他人的精神支柱，不能表现得太明显。  
消失的灵魂去向尚未找到，帝国又有了新动作。光参加了和瓦厉斯皇帝的会谈，终于得知帝国是由无影建立的真相，他们的目的就是要发动灵灾。双方理所当然地谈崩了，帝国向艾欧泽亚宣战，战争终于降临在这片土地上。  
神秘的声音还在不断响起，双胞胎也倒下了。最后，光终于见到声音的主人，便响应召唤一探究竟。


	16. Chapter 16

那人自称“水晶公”。他告诉光召唤的理由和其他人的动向。得知大家一切安好，光总算松了口气。  
听到水晶公说桑克瑞德在和一个新同伴一起在各地讨伐食罪灵，光心里有些疑惑，却没问那个同伴是谁。她是英雄就要担起拯救世界的责任，加上对方态度诚恳，光同意了水晶公的安排。  
光开始了和分散在各地的同伴们汇合并一起讨伐灵光卫的征途。在斩开遮蔽天空的光芒，把时隔一百年的夜空带回雷克兰德后，她终于见到了敏菲利亚和桑克瑞德。  
现在的敏菲利亚只是一个尚未成年的小女孩，那身量怎么看都不可能比双胞胎岁数大，除了种族、头发和眼睛，相貌尤其是性格都跟光认识的敏菲利亚并不像。  
对于再次见到同伴，桑克瑞德非常高兴。他恢复了光一直很怀念的小白脸，穿着轻甲和白色长外套，眼睛似乎没事了，武器换成了枪刃，整个人的气质变了一大截。  
对光来说她和桑克瑞德分离只有几周，而对桑克瑞德来说，已经过了五年。  
众人费了一番功夫才和变化很大的于里昂热汇合。从他这里，光知道了自己将会死于帝国的生化武器“黑玫瑰”，还知道了光与暗的真相。  
于里昂热建议桑克瑞德把敏菲利亚的事告诉大家，光则通过超越之力看到了桑克瑞德和敏菲利亚的对话。  
光很难过。敏菲利亚说得委婉，但明确表示她和小姑娘谁的灵魂能留下来没有桑克瑞德插手的余地，他能做的就是像当年照顾她那样教会这个被她附身的可怜女孩认识世界、自立直到作出选择。英雄已经到达第一世界并准备讨伐第二只灵光卫，面临敏菲利亚做出抉择的时间已经不多，到时候桑克瑞德要怎么办？  
小姑娘并不知道这件事，桑克瑞德没有告诉她，还在绝望地拖延时间。  
光无声地叹了口气。在分头准备东西的时候，光犹豫再三，还是去拍了拍桑克瑞德的肩膀。  
桑克瑞德转过身看着她。光的模样跟他记忆中的没什么差别，依然那样美丽而耀眼。  
光说：“我知道现在不是时候，可我还是想跟你稍微聊几句。如果你还记得我们上一次私下谈话……”光摇了摇头，“我没想跟你吵架。”  
“我也是。”桑克瑞德沉声回答。  
“很抱歉我当时那样回应你。”光继续说，“我后来有想过原因，并不是我不信任你，而是我不信任我自己。”  
桑克瑞德皱眉：“怎么会？”  
光摇摇头：“我已经想明白了。”她抬起头，直视他的眼睛，“如果你还爱我，我愿意。”  
桑克瑞德非常惊讶，随后神色阴郁下来。  
“你不需要立刻回应我。”光连忙说，“我知道你现在只想一心一意保护好敏菲利亚，我不会逼你做什么，我能照顾好我自己。我只是不想看到你躲着我，我们和好吧。”  
桑克瑞德注视着她：“我不会躲着你。我也没怪过你。”  
光如释重负地笑了，伸出手，抱住面前的男人。桑克瑞德昏迷期间，她很懊悔自己过于迟钝，生怕自己再没机会解开心结。  
桑克瑞德抬起手，轻轻回抱住光。他还爱她，五年来他经常思念光，可在决定保护敏菲利亚的那一刻起，他无法再坦然地向光说出爱她的话。光还是那么善解人意，依然在为他着想。  
“别对她太执着。”光轻柔地说，“放过你自己。”  
“我知道。”桑克瑞德露出痛苦的神色，抱着光的手臂收紧，“我明白的……”  
光安抚地拍着他的背。片刻后桑克瑞德收拾好情绪，松开她。  
“谢谢你。”他轻声道谢。  
光对他笑了笑，亲了一口他的面颊，继续去忙任务。  
这个地区的灵光卫是妖灵王，被封印在湖中的城堡里。为了打开大门他们要先拿到其他宝物，其中一项必须从湖中的水妖那里得到。光被水妖冲到湖底昏迷过去，被阿尔伯特叫醒后才回到湖面上。她从水中冒出头的时候，看到正准备往水里冲的阿莉塞和脸色煞白的桑克瑞德。  
桑克瑞德浑身都是水，不知道下湖找了几次，在看到光的一瞬间眼圈红了。发现光没有上来的时候他大脑一片空白，整个人仿佛被撕裂成两半，一半被她可能死亡的恐惧掌控，另一半则在不断告诉自己光没那么容易出事。  
光连忙安抚被吓到的同伴，众人这才松了口气。桑克瑞德的脸色总算好了些，默默地把庆幸和后怕咽回去。  
这一切都被敏菲利亚看在眼里。  
众人马不停蹄地继续任务，赶在追兵到来之前把伊尔美格的夜空带了回来。  
下一站要去的是拉凯提卡大森林。因为吸收了两只灵光卫的以太，光本身灵魂的颜色被覆盖，雅·修特拉没认出她，险些把她当成了入侵的食罪灵。误会解除后众人来到夜之民的据点整理情报。说完正事，雅·修特拉顺口刺了桑克瑞德一句：“见到朝思暮想的公主，你幸福吗？”  
桑克瑞德被戳到痛处，借口侦查离开。敏菲利亚想替桑克瑞德辩解，可雅·修特拉毫不留情地指出找原因不能解决问题，小姑娘也不知该说什么好。  
打发走小姑娘，雅·修特拉转向光：“你和桑克瑞德怎么样了？”  
“我们和好了。”光故作轻松地耸耸肩：“其他的就是你看到的这样。”  
“所以你们其实并没有解决最根本的问题。”雅·修特拉说。  
光叹了口气：“敏菲利亚已经让他很痛苦了，我不想给他增加别的负担。”  
于里昂热摇了摇头。  
“我还需要集中精力打倒灵光卫。”光摆摆手，“拯救世界最重要，其他的都可以先放一放。”  
“这样真的好吗？”雅·修特拉皱着眉。  
“我们谁都没躲着谁。”光露出爽朗的笑容，“我觉得挺好。”  
光没打扰他们解读石板。在营地溜达一圈后光没看到桑克瑞德，倒是发现了在观察周围的敏菲利亚，两人便一起给夜之民帮忙，小姑娘明显对光又亲近许多。  
“桑克瑞德跟我说过你的事。”敏菲利亚说。  
“他怎么说我的？”光好奇地问。  
“他说你是英雄，美丽又强大，”小姑娘用她水晶一般的蓝眼睛看着光，“很会为他人着想，很温柔，很可爱，很调皮，很会气人……”  
……这家伙怎么能给小姑娘胡说八道呢？  
“你觉得呢？”光问。  
敏菲利亚有点羞涩地说：“我觉得，桑克瑞德说得对。”说完她又有些消沉。  
光注意到她的异样：“怎么了？”  
“你太厉害了。”敏菲利亚说，“不管是找东西还是战斗，取回黑暗也是，仿佛无所不能，而我什么都做不好……尽管我们都拥有光之加护，但我无法代替你，也无法代替敏菲利亚。”  
“没有人生来就什么都会。”光柔声说，“我也有很多做不到的事。有很多只有你才能做到的事，只是你还没发现。不用考虑如何代替我或者敏菲利亚，你只要做好你自己就可以。”  
“做好我自己吗？”小姑娘陷入沉思，“可我到底该怎么做？”  
光弯下腰，与她平视：“这个问题除了你自己没有人能给你答案。去倾听、感受、思考，只有你才能决定自己的路怎么走。我相信桑克瑞德也是这么想的。”  
敏菲利亚惊讶地看着光。  
“他这个人，总是把自己的想法藏在心里，该说的时候也不说，有时候笨拙得很。不过笨拙这一点上我倒是没资格嘲笑他。”光无奈地摊摊手，“你不要怪他，他就是这个样子。”  
小姑娘摇摇头：“我不怪他。那个，你和桑克瑞德，关系很好吧？”  
光愣了一下：“为什么你会这么觉得？”  
“他对你的态度和别人不一样。”敏菲莉亚说，“他看你的眼神也和看其他人不同。”  
“啊，是吗？”光有点尴尬，没想到小姑娘眼神这么好，“也许吧。”  
“对不起，我不应该问这么多。”敏菲莉亚连忙道歉。  
“你的观察力很不错嘛，不用道歉。”光笑着说，“有时间的话，我可以给你讲讲桑克瑞德过去的故事。”  
“真的吗？”小姑娘的眼睛亮了。  
光对她挤挤眼睛：“别告诉他，这是我们俩的秘密。”  
敏菲莉亚用力点头。  
石板上的内容解读完毕，众人立刻去寻找藏在森林深处的灵光卫。经过一路波折，光再一次成功把夜空带了回来。  
到目前为止光已经吸收了三只灵光卫的以太，雅·修特拉很担心光的身体情况，光没觉得有异常，还笑着安慰雅·修特拉说自己不会有事。桑克瑞德也很担心，可他并不能为光分担什么。光没有察觉到桑克瑞德的担心，但敏菲利亚感觉到了。  
暗之战士的行动激怒游末邦，沃斯里派出大量食罪灵向水晶都发起攻击。水晶都伤亡惨重，桑克瑞德重伤，被送到炼金医疗馆救治。  
光得到消息匆忙去探望他的时候，他已经能够坐起来了。  
“伤得严重吗？”光紧张地问，仔细观察他的情况。  
桑克瑞德的脸色很差，但精神似乎还好。他先认真地打量了光，见她没受什么伤后才开口：“你没事我就放心了。被打到的位置有点麻烦，不过他们的医术很好，不用担心。”他顿了顿后说，“敏菲利亚……你能去找她吗？我现在去只会起反作用。”  
光再次检查了他的伤势，才依言去照看敏菲莉亚。小姑娘对于自己能力不足帮不上忙十分痛苦。光安慰了几句，收效胜微。  
两人回来后桑克瑞德打算去跟水晶公报告，光拦住他，让敏菲莉亚走远一些等他们。  
“我要先和你说几句话。”光说，“为什么不和她好好谈一谈？她很聪明，也很敏锐，还很在乎你，什么都不说只会让她痛苦。”  
桑克瑞德沉默着。  
“她在钻牛角尖。”光低声说，“你真的以为她什么都猜不到吗？”  
“那我该怎么做？”桑克瑞德问，“我不能露出任何一点倾向，只要我一张嘴就会影响到她，我不能剥夺她选择的权利。‘她’没有那样做，我也不会。”  
光盯着他的眼睛：“你应该亲口告诉她，她一直在等你说出来。”看到桑克瑞德摇头，光继续说，“至少对她说清楚你的想法。别重蹈我们的覆辙，这孩子没做错过什么，已经足够努力，你不应该这样对她。”  
桑克瑞德依然什么都没说。  
光见他油盐不进，十分想揍人，可桑克瑞德身上还带着伤，最后只得长长地叹了口气。  
“我是不是让你很失望？”桑克瑞德突然问，声音低得几乎听不清。  
光愣了一下：“为什么这么问？”  
桑克瑞德自嘲地笑了一声。他一厢情愿地把这个女孩从游末邦的牢笼中带出，自以为是地保护她。他既想让敏菲利亚回到他身边，也不想让这个孩子的意识消失。他不想让她为难，不想让她为自己的宿命感到悲伤，然而到头来还是伤了她的心。  
还有光。他看到光带着那孩子一起出任务，听到光在开解她、鼓励她。小姑娘很信任光，憧憬她的美丽和强大。如果当初是光把她带出游末邦，那孩子一定比现在开朗活泼，会坦然接受命运，果断而迅速地做出选择，就像她一样。  
光可能会难过，但不会像他这样痛苦。  
“我从来没有对你失望过，桑克瑞德。”光说，“你一直有好好地负起责任，该做的事都做得不错，只是有时候心太软。”  
光很会安慰人，桑克瑞德想，看了看不远处没精打采的小姑娘，他的确该下定决心了。  
“我去和她谈一谈。”他终于妥协。


	17. Chapter 17

敏菲莉亚还在发愣，没发觉两人走过来。  
“到这边来。”桑克瑞德说。  
小姑娘吓了一跳，连忙跟上两人的脚步。光在水晶塔下找了块僻静的地方，和桑克瑞德一起面对她。  
桑克瑞德沉声说：“是时候告诉你那天我和真正的敏菲莉亚见面后，都说了什么……”  
他把那天的情形一字不漏地讲了一遍。令他惊讶的是，小姑娘在听完后并没有感到很吃惊。  
“果然是这样。”敏菲莉亚低声说，“为什么不早些告诉我。”  
“太早告诉你，你就会放弃自己。”桑克瑞德说，“她希望你能自己做出选择，我不能干涉你的决定。”  
“你希望敏菲莉亚回来，对不对？”小姑娘问他。  
桑克瑞德的脸上又出现了痛苦的神色，他把头偏到一边。  
“对不起……”小姑娘连忙道歉。  
“桑克瑞德。”光提醒。  
“我的确希望她回来。”桑克瑞德深吸了口气，认真地看着小姑娘的眼睛，“我也不希望你消失。你不需要考虑我的感受，去做你想做的。”  
他无法再面对那双蓝眼睛，摸了摸她的发顶，大步走开。  
光在心里叹了口气，扶住小姑娘的肩膀，让她转过来面对自己：“你和她对他都很重要，明白吗？”  
“我……很重要吗？”  
光点点头：“当然。对我们来说你也很重要。请你一定要遵从内心的想法。”  
小姑娘还是很纠结，可似乎已经下定了决心。  
“我明白了。”她说，“我们去见水晶公。”  
小姑娘的决定去光之泛滥停止的地方和敏菲莉亚见面。这一天终于还是来了，桑克瑞德默默地想。漫长的审判终于要有结果，桑克瑞德很难说清自己的心情，但他已经做好了心理准备。不论这孩子如何选择，他都会继续保护她，完成自己的职责。  
因为游末邦的封锁，去往拿巴示艾兰的路阻碍重重。几人为矿车忙前忙后，休息的时候桑克瑞德和光聊起过去的事。  
“……还真是个过分的‘哥哥’呀。”光打趣他，“所以你说自己是‘吟游诗人’也是因为她咯？”  
“是啊。”桑克瑞德脸上挂着怀念的淡笑，“你也这么说过我。”  
“我说过吗？”光回想了一下，感觉没什么印象。  
“是红莲节吧。”桑克瑞德说，“你穿着泳装在利姆萨·罗敏萨的市场忙活。我看到你穿成那样跑过来的时候，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。”  
“啊，是那次！”光想起来了，“我们后来去了太阳海岸，那天的烟花特别好看。”  
桑克瑞德点点头。  
“好怀念啊。”光感叹，“那会儿拂晓还在沙之家呢。你记不记得搬家前那天晚上……”  
“你来‘收账’，我当然记得。”桑克瑞德笑起来，“你一直很紧张，最后还差点被塔塔露发现。”  
光看着他，这是她来到这个世界后，第一次看到他笑得这么开心，恍惚间她从他脸上看到了那个活泼浪荡子的影子。  
桑克瑞德注意到她的眼神，回望着她。过了一会儿，他伸出手，摸了摸光的脸颊。  
光歪头贴了下他的手。他露出的手指上茧已经很厚了，想必是经历了不少战斗。  
“敏菲莉亚的事，谢谢你。”桑克瑞德说。  
“她对你来说是什么呢？”光问，“和阿希莉亚一样，是‘妹妹’吗？”  
“……是女儿。”  
“咳咳……”光被这个回答惊得咳嗽起来，瞪着他，“女儿？！”  
“喂喂，你觉得我多少岁了？”桑克瑞德十分无语，“我的年龄足够做她父亲吧？”  
“呃，仔细想想好像是够了。”光有点不好意思，“都怪你现在这张脸，哪里像个有这么大孩子的大叔。”  
桑克瑞德摸摸自己的脸：“如果是我原初世界身体的话应该没问题？不知道那边怎么样了。”  
想到艾欧泽亚和帝国的战争，光严肃下来：“是啊，不知道那边怎么样了。”  
远处有人喊他们，两人便走过去。小姑娘的神色还有些恹恹的，光默默地叹了口气，希望到达目的地后，她能有自己的决断。  
矿车终于修好，于里昂热留下来等其他人，只有桑克瑞德和光带着敏菲莉亚继续走。然而兰吉特出现，一脚踢翻矿车，拦住三人的去路。桑克瑞德把小姑娘拜托给光，挡在兰吉特面前。  
光对他点点头，拉着小姑娘往前奔跑。这是她第二次拉着敏菲莉亚跑路，可这一次她坚信，她一定能再见到活蹦乱跳的桑克瑞德。  
“你休想从这里前进半步！”桑克瑞德将手中的枪刃指向连英雄都无法战胜的强敌，眼中毫无畏惧。  
在光的陪同下，她终于见到了真正的敏菲利亚。在观察和思考后，她做出了自己的选择。  
桑克瑞德用尽全力艰难地击退兰吉特，精疲力尽地倒在地上，最后一次与阿希莉亚道别。  
因为需要整理心绪，已经恢复原本外貌的小姑娘请求光先去找桑克瑞德。其他人也已经到了，阿莉塞正在数落满身是伤的白发男人。  
“哟，看来你那边也都平安啊。”桑克瑞德有气无力地说。  
“看到你还活着，我就放心了。”光打量他，“好惨呐。”  
桑克瑞德对她露出一个苦笑。  
小姑娘忐忑地走过来，不待桑克瑞德开口就向他保证自己会更加努力。然而预想中的责备和厌恶并没有出现，桑克瑞德轻轻摸摸她的发顶，微笑着欢迎她回家。  
他给了她一个新名字，从此以后她就是她自己，不再是别的什么人。  
获得了光之巫女力量的琳很快找到这片区域的灵光卫的所在之处，带头向那边走。桑克瑞德因为伤势走在队伍最后，光放慢脚步，跟他并肩而行。  
“走不动的话告诉我，背还是抱随你选，骑鸟或者坐车也可以。”光小声说，“你伤得可不轻，之前的伤也没养好，别死撑着。”  
“不至于。”桑克瑞德有点无奈地看她，“我有那么柔弱吗？”  
光无声地笑了。  
桑克瑞德看着光的笑脸，犹豫了一下，牵住她的手。  
光递来询问的眼神，桑克瑞德什么都没说，捏了捏她的手，继续往前走。  
光莫名地觉得心跳加速脸上发热，回握住他的手，跟上他的脚步。她和桑克瑞德做过更亲密的事，可没有哪一次像这次这样令她胸口膨胀，有种说不出的开心。  
在队尾手牵手的两个人很快就被发现了。  
桑克瑞德一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子。光有点不好意思，但没把手抽回去。  
阿尔菲诺回想起当时自己知道他们搞在一起的时候那个震惊和纠结，脸都要皱起来了。  
琳十分惊讶，但懂事的小姑娘只是睁大眼睛疑惑地看看这个再看看那个，什么都没问。  
于里昂热摊了下手，雅·修特拉摇了摇头。  
“你们俩……”阿莉塞震惊地问。  
“咳咳。”阿尔菲诺有点尴尬，“你们俩什么时候……重归于好的？”  
毕竟两人吵架的事大家都知道，莉瑟还十分惋惜，她连贺礼都准备好了。  
“在伊尔美格就和好了。”光说，用另一手扶住额头哀叹，“你们就不能假装没看见吗。”  
“你也没藏着啊。”雅·修特拉说。  
琳忽然反应过来，惊讶地捂住嘴：“原来……你们是恋人吗？”  
桑克瑞德看了光一眼，见她脸还有点红，心情大好，点了点头。  
“可是。”阿莉塞狐疑地看着他，“我好像从来没听说你跟她告白过？”  
“……为什么你会一脸期待的样子？”桑克瑞德眯起眼睛，有种大事不好的预感。  
“他有告白过的！”光受不了地说。  
阿莉塞一本正经地举起一根手指：“告白什么的我们可都不知道，而且我不相信他会先向你告白！”  
其他人纷纷点头表示赞同。琳没见过这架势，看看两个人握在一起的手，脸红了。  
“别闹了。”桑克瑞德息事宁人地说，“快赶路吧。”  
看着桑克瑞德惨兮兮的模样，其他人见好就收。  
光颇为遗憾地对桑克瑞德砸了咂嘴：“我还打算亲你一口呢。”  
桑克瑞德听到这话拐了一下，差点摔一跤。  
两人被打趣了一路，到达目的地的时候，于里昂热已经把两人的恋爱故事给琳讲了一遍，当然是添油加醋的删减版，听得小姑娘连连惊叹，光也觉得十分新奇。  
打倒第四个灵光卫，光体内吸收的以太数量已经到了临界点，过量的光之以太对她身体的伤害算体现出来。琳用光之巫女的能力让光体内狂暴的以太平息了一些，所有人都强烈要求光去休息，报告的事交给他们。  
“玛托雅妈妈……”光向雅·修特拉卖萌，她也想去向水晶公报告。  
“你说什么？”雅·修特拉看起来像是要打人，“这可真是没救了。桑克瑞德，把她立刻送回房间睡觉。”  
桑克瑞德摊摊手，揽住光的肩膀。  
“你的脸色很差。”他担心地看着光。  
“说实话，是有点累。”光说，“不过我还能扛得住，别担心。”  
桑克瑞德把光送进房间躺下，帮她盖好被子，在浴室里找到毛巾浸湿，拿过来给她擦干净手和脸。  
“我没事。”光说，握住他的手，“挺熟练的嘛。”  
“照顾琳的时候学会的。”桑克瑞德说，“刚带她出来的时候她什么都不懂，我也是，费了不少功夫。”  
光露出微笑：“我认识一个情况跟你差不多的男人，也带个孩子，应该比琳稍大点。”  
“我见过吗？”桑克瑞德抬起一根眉毛。  
“见过，忘忧骑士亭，是个敖龙族。”光说。  
桑克瑞德回忆了一下，想起那人是谁，脸黑了。  
光捂着嘴笑起来。  
“喂……”  
桑克瑞德对光伸出手，突然响起敲门声。  
桑克瑞德示意光躺着，他去开门。  
门外站着水晶公，两人看到对方时都愣住了。  
“啊？！呃……我听说英雄不舒服，来看看她。”水晶公说，对于桑克瑞德出现在光的房间里有点手无足措。  
桑克瑞德把他让进来。水晶公看起来十分担忧和自责，在光表示自己没事后就回去了。  
水晶公走后，桑克瑞德在床沿上坐下，沉默了一会儿，故作轻松地叹息：“你还真受欢迎。”  
“吃醋的毛病犯了？”光笑道，“水晶公你也认识的，你没看出来他是谁吗？”  
桑克瑞德疑惑地看着他。  
“他是古·拉哈·提亚。”  
“……那只红猫？！”桑克瑞德难以置信，“……他究竟经历了什么，才会变成现在这样。”  
“未来的第八灵灾，战况一定非常惨烈。”光叹息，“我们一定要阻止灵灾发生。”  
“你现在的任务是休息好。”桑克瑞德说，摸了摸光的头。  
“好的，桑克瑞德爸爸。”光模仿着小孩子的口吻，对他眨眨眼。  
桑克瑞德差点被噎住，无奈地看着她。  
“别闹了。”他吻了吻光的额头，“睡吧，你睡着我再走。”  
光指指嘴唇。桑克瑞德摇摇头，在她唇上印上一个吻。  
“晚安。”他说。


	18. Chapter 18

现在只剩珂露西亚岛的灵光卫还没有解决。水晶公坚决不让光即刻出发，让她休整好了再走，同伴们纷纷表示赞同，这可苦了闲不下来的光。  
无所事事不在光的词典里。莱楠通知了所有士兵，暗之战士不论给谁帮忙都会被劝返，采矿挖草也不被允许，光不想在床上躺到浑身散架，在城里瞎逛的时候发现桑克瑞德正带着琳参观水晶都，立刻兴高采烈地跟过去。参观逐渐变成了帮忙，大家对没架子的暗之战士一行人热情友好，买东西有打折、帮干活报酬丰厚，一整天下来三人收获颇丰。  
“你听到没有。”光用手肘捅了捅桑克瑞德，“刚才那个人说我们好像一家三口。”  
桑克瑞德当然听到了，很努力地不让自己的嘴角上扬得太明显，意味深长地看她。  
光送给他一个飞吻，咧嘴露出小虎牙。  
整整一天琳都很高兴。她很喜欢光，光不像桑克瑞德那么严厉这不许那不让，甚至会帮她怼他。她发现光的确像桑克瑞德说得那样很调皮，不过基本只针对桑克瑞德本人。  
在光又塞给琳一堆东西后，桑克瑞德忍不住说：“你要把她惯坏了。”  
“琳那么可爱，偶尔放松一些也没什么不可以。”光抱着琳，小姑娘被光的巨乳挤得脸颊粉粉的，“对这个岁数的孩子太严厉会被讨厌的哟。”  
琳睁着大眼睛，看上去有点不知所措又有点可怜巴巴，光则是一脸无辜，贴着琳的脸蹭来蹭去。看着这一大一小桑克瑞德只能摊摊手，一点办法都没有。  
三人在城里跑了一天，吃过晚饭后，琳打算回去休息。  
小姑娘十分有眼色。光陪她在城里玩了一天，还不顾桑克瑞德的反对塞给她一堆零食和衣服，让她觉得非常不好意思。虽然两个成年人没表露出什么，可琳觉得自己不应该继续打扰他们。  
和琳道过晚安，光搭住桑克瑞德的肩：“喝一杯？”  
桑克瑞德摇头。到达第一世界后他基本没怎么喝过酒，带着琳以后更是时刻谨慎滴酒不沾，努力做一个合格的保护者。现在灵光卫的问题还没解决，他不打算放松神经。  
“你保护过度了，琳在水晶都里不会有事的。”光看出他在想什么，“不喝酒，散步总可以吧？”  
桑克瑞德点点头。两人往外走，路上遇到的人都在跟他们打招呼，于是两人直接出城到郊外去了。  
天已经黑了，大地被月光和星光照亮，有种与白天完全不同的静谧的美。两人找到一块被树和草围起来的空地，手拉着手在草地上平躺下来。  
第一世界的星空和原初世界完全不同，唯一相同的，是它们都很美。  
“我们好像从来没有一起看过星星。”光望着星空说。  
“好像一直没有合适的机会。”桑克瑞德说，“你总是在忙。我曾经觉得，你就像一台工作的机器，即使作为冒险者，你的精力也过于旺盛了。”  
“是吗？”  
“了解你以后就不这么觉得了。”桑克瑞德回答，“谢谢你照顾琳。我没见过自己的父母，对家是什么样没有概念，有时会不知道怎样和她交流。今天她非常开心，比和我在一起的时候快活多了，这都是你的功劳。”  
“我没做什么。”光说，“虽然你以前是万花丛中过，可毕竟不是女人，对女孩子还是不够了解。”  
桑克瑞德干笑一声：“咱们拂晓有纯正的女人吗？”  
“喂，你这话什么意思？”光转过头看着他问，“我和雅·修特拉不是吗？”  
“雅·修特拉有时候比男人还恐怖。”桑克瑞德回答，“至于你……”他扭头看了看光，“基本只有在床上才有女人的样子。”  
“呃……”光有点无语，根本没法反驳。她的确不是那种风情万种或者娇滴滴的姑娘，平时不太注重收拾打扮，穿着一向很随便，比起衣服是否好看，她更看重装备的性能。平时她并不在意别人怎么看自己，可桑克瑞德说这话让她难免觉得有点不开心。  
“这样的你才是你，光。”桑克瑞德说，翻起身靠近她，轻轻抚摸她的脸颊。  
光盯着他，感到自己心跳得很快。在他的吻落下来的时候，她闭上眼睛。  
他的唇有些干，吻得很轻，像是怕惊醒她。唇分的时候光睁开眼睛，桑克瑞德正在用非常温柔的目光凝视她，光感到自己的心跳得更快了。  
再一次落下的吻比上一次缠绵许多。桑克瑞德用唇舌描摹光的唇齿，光也在做同样的事，随后和他的舌头纠缠在一起。过快的心跳燃烧着血液，思念和情欲从胸口溢出漫遍全身，绵密的吻逐渐变得激烈，呼吸似乎成了多余，缺氧带来的眩晕令人有身处云端的美妙错觉，仿佛整个世界只剩下相拥相吻的两人，其他的一切都不再重要。  
桑克瑞德看到光眼里栖息的热度，她的手指正在摹画他侧颈上的纹身。他艰难地强迫自己抬起头，轻轻喘息。  
“为什么停下？”光疑惑地问。桑克瑞德的手已经滑到她的胸口，可他却突然收回了手。  
“你的身体……”桑克瑞德低声说，“我有些担心。”  
他没有忘记前一天刚回水晶都的时候发生的事。那些突然发作的狂暴以太折磨得光脸色发白浑身都是冷汗，连站着的力气都没有。无法使用魔力的他完全察觉不到光体内的以太的变化，不知道继续下去会给她带来什么样的影响。  
光仔细感受了一下，摇摇头：“我没事。”她安抚地吻着桑克瑞德的嘴角，“别担心，我没那么容易出事，今天一整天都好好的。”  
桑克瑞德沉默不语，只是担忧地看着她。光见他不说话便开始脱他的衣服，但摸索了半天也没能把他上身的轻甲扒下来。  
“真麻烦。”光抱怨着扯着轻甲的搭扣，被桑克瑞德捉住手。白发男人细密地吻着她的指节，光咽了口口水，又去解他的腰带。  
“真的不会有事吗？”桑克瑞德问。光在撕扯他的衣服，显然不达目的不会罢休。  
“信不过我？”光盯着他的眼睛问。  
“没有信不过，只是不想让你受罪。”  
“吊着我的胃口难道不是让我受罪？”光气鼓鼓的问。  
桑克瑞德叹了口气：“你如果有哪里不舒服，一定要立刻告诉我。”  
光点头，桑克瑞德便把身上的装备和其他零碎卸下来放到一边。光坐起来看着他妥善地摆放那些瓶瓶罐罐，渐渐有种说不出的心疼。  
曾经的他自称爱的吟游诗人，走到哪都是轻装上阵，脸上总带着愉快的笑，把姑娘们的心挂在嘴边；然后他脸上的笑不见了，整个人变得阴郁沉默，丢掉一切伪装，专挑危险的工作去做；而现在，他成为了一个合格的保护者，把珍视的人放在第一位，在这种时候都要考虑她的感受。  
光抱住他。桑克瑞德愣了一下，握住她的手。他的指肚和手掌上有厚茧，触感没有过去那么好，不知道经历了多少艰苦的战斗。他的身上有了伤疤，新伤是和兰吉特战斗时留下的，旧伤大概是保护琳的旅途中留下的。不知他带着琳在诺弗兰特四出奔走的时候，又遭遇过什么样的危险。  
“怎么了？”桑克瑞德问。  
光摇摇头，捧起他的脸，吻他的额头和眉眼。桑克瑞德从衣摆下面伸手进去抚摸她柔韧的腰肢。光的身体比以前更结实了，腰腹部线条分明，肌肉紧实。光脱掉上衣，圆润光洁的乳房像活的一样从衣物的束缚中挣脱出来。桑克瑞德低下头，迷恋地吻着那对玉乳，光抱住他的头，发热的身体因为他的亲吻和爱抚微微颤抖。  
桑克瑞德脱掉光的裙子和内裤，手顺着她的腰肢抚摸下去，揉捏她丰润挺翘的臀。光身体最隐秘之处已经湿透，随着他的动作，两腿之间的缝隙中渗出滑腻的体液，弄得光的下体湿漉漉的。  
光摸到他已经翘起的分身，从内裤中将它解放出来。分身饱胀坚硬，又粗又长，几乎让她握不住。光握住它轻轻地上下撸动，桑克瑞德的呼吸粗重起来，急忙抓住光的手。  
“快射了吗？”光笑着问。  
“你再摸几下绝对会射。”桑克瑞德受不了地回答。  
“太快了吧？”光故意用手指在顶端的小眼上摩挲，“难道穿越时空也对身体有影响？”  
“别闹了，真的要射了。”桑克瑞德哭笑不得地移开她的手，“太久没做过，跟其他的没关系！”  
光搭住他的肩，用另一只手分开下体那条缝隙，贴着他分身的顶端找准位置，慢慢坐下去。她的体内湿滑黏腻，温热的软肉紧紧地裹着他的分身。进去一部分之后，光开始缓慢地扭动腰肢。  
桑克瑞德扶着光的腰帮她保持平衡，目不转睛地凝视着她的脸和晃动不已的乳房。进入她身体的时候桑克瑞德的心里有种久违的喜悦和感动，光的身体和气味包裹着他，令他神魂颠倒。光的身体和心都在接纳他的全部，他们即将完全合二为一。  
光将桑克瑞德的分身完全吞到底后停下来，抚摸着他的后背感受身心被完全填满的幸福。他比以前壮实了，臂膀有力、胸腹结实，但对待自己的时候还是一如既往的温柔。桑克瑞德抱着她躺倒，深深浅浅地抽插。光双唇微启，紧抱着怀里的人用喘息宣泄抽插带来的快感，不久之后，她感到温热的液体在自己体内散开，捧过白发的男人的脸眨了眨眼睛。  
“抱歉，实在忍不住了。”桑克瑞德有点泄气。这些年他的日子几乎跟禁欲没什么两样，而他本身并不是这样的人。刚才光抓住他的时候就已经快到极限了，能忍到这个时候已经是用了十二分的毅力。  
“带孩子很辛苦吧？”光东一下西一下地吻他，收紧内壁夹了夹他的分身。她感到他的分身还没完全软下去，只要稍微休息一下就能恢复精神。  
“是很不容易。”桑克瑞德如实承认，由着光亲他，“不过习惯了也还好。”  
“你变成好爸爸以后比以前帅气多了。”光笑着咬了一口他的鼻尖，“可惜昨天没看到你跟兰吉特战斗的英姿，还真想看一看你到底是怎么打败他的。”  
“我是侥幸捡了一条命，不要再提我的狼狈样了。”桑克瑞德叼住光的唇吸吮，光不得不把后面的话吞回去。  
很快桑克瑞德又开始动作，光抚摸他白色的发丝，小声地说：“这一次我要先到。”  
“如你所愿。”桑克瑞德说，全力抽送起来。光被他射过一次的蜜穴里柔软紧致，湿滑得毫无阻碍，像是舍不得他离开似的紧紧吸着他的分身，每一次抽插都能带来无与伦比的快感。几十下后，他几乎将分身整根抽出再一送到底，花心不断被揉按使得光从小声喘息慢慢开始呻吟起来。他居然还没忘记自己的敏感点在哪里，光在一波又一波令她失神的快感浪潮中寻找那双琥珀色的眼睛，目不转睛地注视他。  
“快到了吗？”桑克瑞德喘息着问。光的手掐着他的手臂和肩背，不用想都知道有些地方肯定青了。虽然有些痛，可桑克瑞德喜欢她这样的反应。  
“快……快到了……啊……”光吐着气，脸颊和眼角绯红，这种诱人的表情只有他在这种时候才能看得到。  
桑克瑞德吻了吻光的眼角，加快速度，把她送上欢愉的顶峰。  
高潮带来的刺激令光眼前几乎一片空白，身体不自觉地绷紧，几乎抽搐起来，条件反射地将桑克瑞德抱得死紧。随后铺天盖地的疼痛席卷而来，光轻哼一声，几乎在突如其来的疼痛中失去意识。  
桑克瑞德在光的体内再一次射出来，光死死地抱着他，却没有在高潮结束后松开，身体开始剧烈颤抖。桑克瑞德几乎被她有力的拥抱箍得窒息，敏锐地查觉到了异常。  
“光？喂，你怎么了？”桑克瑞德吓了一跳，连忙去看她的脸。光痛得说不出话，仿佛有无数刀片割裂她的身体和血脉，她无意识地一口咬住桑克瑞德的肩膀，尖利的小虎牙刺破皮肤，被咬住的地方很快就流出血来。  
桑克瑞德痛得闷哼一声，却没推开她，而是把光抱起来，安抚地抚摸着她光裸的脊背，不断地在她耳边说着安慰的话。不知过了多，光体内肆虐的以太终于平息。光浑身失了力气，终于松开嘴，软绵绵地倒过去。  
“光，你怎么样了？别吓我！”桑克瑞德手足无措地抱着她，根本不敢多碰一下。光脸色惨白地喘息着，疲惫地拍了拍他的手臂表明自己没事，又把颤抖的手放在被她咬得鲜血不止的伤口上，低声念起治愈的咒文。  
她几乎把那块肉咬下来。幸好她还会治愈术，而桑克瑞德的肌肉足够结实，否则他们还得大半夜的还得去找治疗师。  
“抱歉，我刚才太兴奋，那些以太没受控制。”光说，声音有些有气无力，“不是你的错，别自责。”  
光伸手抹了抹他的眼角，桑克瑞德才发现自己居然流泪了。  
“不……”桑克瑞德偏过头，不让光看见自己流泪的样子，“……为什么。”  
从艾欧泽亚到诺弗兰特，怀里的爱人一直在为拯救世界而奔走，如今却连身体上的欢愉都会给她带来伤害。她还能活多久？为什么自己什么都做不了？他对光现在的状态束手无策，而他们很快就要出发去讨伐最后一只灵光卫，在那之后光会怎样？她能承受得了吗？她会变成食罪灵吗？如果发展到那种地步……他该怎么办？  
“桑克瑞德。”光稍微恢复了一些体力，捧过他的脸正对着自己，“别自己吓自己，会有办法的。”  
“是的，于里昂热和水晶公都说过会想办法。”桑克瑞德只觉得有一块沉重的石头压着他的胸口，令他喘不过气，“还有琳也会帮忙，她是光之巫女。可是万一——”  
“不要提那个万一，不会有万一的。”光斩钉截铁地说。  
桑克瑞德望着光坚定的脸，最后沉默地点了下头。  
“亲爱的桑克瑞德。”光吻了吻他的额头，“你要相信我。”  
“我相信你。”白发的男人轻声说，“我永远相信你。”  
光对他露出笑容。  
桑克瑞德紧紧地抱住光，像是在安慰她，又像是在安慰自己：“你会没事的……一定会没事的。”


	19. Chapter 19

桑克瑞德几乎一夜没睡，第二天意料之中地起晚了。不过光起的比他还晚，两人前一天晚上一起出门又被阿莉塞看到，同伴们都以为他们俩晚上一直在一起，什么都没说。  
看到光休息得不错，众人便启程去珂露西亚岛讨伐最后一只灵光卫。这一次水晶公跟他们一起行动。众人刚到珂露西亚岛就发现这里的居民行状诡异，琳发觉这里的以太十分异常，调查过后才发现这都是沃斯里干的好事。  
原来沃斯里就是珂露西亚岛的灵光卫，在众人冲进他的房间后逃走，将格鲁格火山升到半空并用食罪灵保护起来，众人先解除了游末邦居民的精神控制，随后开始为登上格鲁格火山想办法。  
大家分头行动，拂晓的贤人们联合了整个诺弗兰特的力量，来制造巨大的塔罗斯。  
在制造巨大塔罗斯这段时间，桑克瑞德一直在给矿工们帮忙，偶尔路过友好村会过来看看光怎么样。光有时在有时不在，两人见面也只是匆忙说几句话后就各忙各的。巨大塔罗斯造好的那天晚上，所有人都回到友好村，灰头土脸的桑克瑞德在安顿好琳后去草草洗了个澡，来到光的房间门口，悄悄溜进去。  
光正准备睡觉。她这几天基本和水晶公一起行动，前一天才从图姆拉村回来，之后就一直在友好村给大家帮忙。桑克瑞德摸进来的时候光下意识地抓住刚放到一边的双手剑砍过去，发现是桑克瑞德后硬生生止住动作，险些把木制的地板砸得稀烂。  
“怎么不敲门。”光连忙把武器收回去，检查他有没有受伤。  
桑克瑞德一把抱住她，满足地呼出一口气：“上次我来找你你不在，还以为你被水晶公拐走了，害我好担心。”  
“你在乱担心什么啊，水晶公比你规矩多了。”光哭笑不得地说，“倒是你偷偷摸摸地溜进来真的好吗？我差一点就砍到你了！”  
“下次我会记住先敲门。”桑克瑞德摸了摸光的身体，“没出什么事吧？有没有受伤？”  
“没有，连擦伤都没有。”光转了一圈给他看。  
“以太呢？”  
“也没有发作过，这段时间一直都好好的。”光说，“我上次还找琳看过，你忘了？”  
“我只是不放心。”桑克瑞德说，这才放过她。  
“你这反应，真像保护过度的老父亲。”光评价。  
“女儿有一个就够了。”桑克瑞德说。  
光冲他吐吐舌头，桑克瑞德刮了一下她的鼻子。  
“你今晚有地方睡觉吗？”光摸着鼻子问。  
“没有，我打算跟你挤一挤。”桑克瑞德回答得理所当然。  
光看看房间里唯一的一张床，有点窄，不过挤一挤倒也能睡得下。  
两人脱掉外衣在床上躺下。出乎光的意料，桑克瑞德居然十分规矩地没对她动手动脚，把她往怀里一搂就没了别的动作。光扭过头，发现他把眼睛都闭上了，有点搞不清状况。  
“睡吧。”桑克瑞德吻了吻光头顶，眼睛都没睁开。  
光转过身面对着他：“这就睡了？”  
桑克瑞德无奈地睁开眼睛看着她：“天虽然亮着，但时间已经很晚了。明天一早要启动巨大的塔罗斯，快点睡吧。”  
“那你偷偷摸摸地来我房间干嘛？”光一头雾水。  
“今天大家都回来了，这村子就这么几间房，琳还跟阿莉塞挤一张床呢，我也得找个地方歇会儿。”桑克瑞德说，“而且我很想你。”  
他亲了亲光的唇角当做晚安吻，闭上眼睛，看样子是真的要睡了。  
光抽了抽鼻子，闻出这家伙洗过澡，咬住下唇盯着桑克瑞德那张帅气的脸看了一会儿，伸出手，轻轻按在他胸前。桑克瑞德没反应，于是光的手开始在他的胸肌上游移，仔细勾绘它的形状，最后捏住乳头揉捻。  
乳头很快立起来，光又去捏另一边，被桑克瑞德捉住手。白发男人依然没睁眼，把她的手搭在自己腰上。光安分了十多秒，开始顺着他的腰线抚摸他侧腹。光往他怀里靠了靠，用柔软的乳房贴住他的身体，手沿着腰侧滑到背后抚摸他的脊背，指尖碰到一条伤疤，轻轻描摹那条伤疤的模样。桑克瑞德皱了皱眉但还是没睁开眼，光便把手往下移，隔着内裤抓住他的臀部揉捏。  
桑克瑞德不得不再一次把不听话的手抓回来。这次他握住光的手没有松开，打定主意不让她再捣乱。  
“别闹了。”白发男人说，警告地拍了一下她的屁股。  
光稍微安分了一会儿，抬起腿跨到桑克瑞德腿上，用脚磨蹭他的小腿，有一下没一下地用柔软的胸脯挤他。不一会儿，桑克瑞德终于忍无可忍地睁开眼睛，光的表情十分无辜，假装疑惑地看着他，然后把他的手举到唇边，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的手指。  
桑克瑞德皱起眉头，光抓着他的手，把他的食指和中指含进嘴里，用柔软的舌缠绕包裹起来，模拟吞舔某物的动作，目不转睛地看着他。  
桑克瑞德的喉结动了动，无可奈何地叹了口气。  
“有感觉了吗？”光问，移动下身贴住他的身体，满意地蹭到某个硬邦邦的物体。  
“……你啊。”桑克瑞德收回手坐起来，去拿放在一旁椅子上的衣服。  
光连忙抓住他伸出去的：“干嘛去？”  
“在你这儿睡不了，我去别处睡。”桑克瑞德说。  
“我错了。”光立刻抱住他，把一对巨乳贴在他后背上，“我也是想你了嘛。”  
桑克瑞德觉得自己的小兄弟更精神了。  
“……让我解决一下。”  
“我帮你解决。”光立刻说。  
“不，对你我会忍不住。”  
“那就别忍了。”光把脸贴在他的肩上，“干嘛要忍？担心我体内的以太吗？”  
“……你都知道还问。”  
“不要担心。”光往上爬了爬，在他耳边说，“我没事，真的没事。”  
她咬住桑克瑞德的耳垂，往他的耳朵里吹气。桑克瑞德忍耐地闭上眼睛，光便把他拖回床上，骑在他身上吻他，还顺势按住他的双手。  
“下来。”桑克瑞德说。  
“不行，你跑了怎么办。”光说，“全都怪你，好端端地来招惹我。”  
“我什么都没干……好吧，都怪我。”桑克瑞德有气无力地说，挣了挣被光牢牢钳住的手腕，果然没能挣脱，放弃了。  
“你这个认错太没诚意了。”光一边亲他的脖子一边说。  
“我只想抱抱你。”桑克瑞德有点委屈。  
“可我不只想抱抱你。”光说，隔着内裤用下体摩擦他的分身。  
“……”桑克瑞德看着她在自己身上忙活，被内裤束缚的分身越来越精神。  
“放开吧，我不跑。”他妥协了。  
光观察了他几秒，松开手。桑克瑞德把她拉近，抱在怀里。  
“别离开我。”光伏在他胸口，听他有力的心跳。  
“我不会离开你。”桑克瑞德说，吻了吻光的发顶。  
两人温存了一会儿，光爬起来去吻他。桑克瑞德抚摸着她的线条优美的脊背，脱掉她仅剩的背心和内裤，手掌仿佛黏在皮肤上一般十分留恋的抚摸她的身体。光把身子底下的人也扒了个干净，握住他已经硬起来的分身上下撸动，时不时摸一把他的阴囊。两人吻得气喘吁吁，皮肤在亲吻和抚摸下变得敏感起来，被触碰过到的地方都会激起令人战栗、过电似的快感。  
光沉下腰，把他的分身送进下体已经湿得不像话的隐秘之处。身体被坚硬而灼热的肉柱撑开，光轻轻吸了口气，闭上眼睛仔细体会被进入时的感觉。  
桑克瑞德曲起腿，小幅度地挺起腰向上顶弄，在光适应以后加快动作。光的呼吸慢慢急促起来，小口地喘着气。  
“别出声，这里的房子墙太薄，会被听到的。”桑克瑞德小声提醒。  
光抿住嘴。桑克瑞德嘴上那么说，可行动上并没有放过她，粗大的肉柱顶着她的花心碾磨，在她脚软的时候又在穴口磨蹭起来，当她主动塌下腰想让他进的更深的时候又整根出去再整根捅进来……光被他折腾得从浑身发软，眼角都红了。  
“你……是在报复我……不让你睡觉么？”光喘着气问。  
“……没忍住。”桑克瑞德用力顶了一下，光哼出声，软软地趴在他身上。  
桑克瑞德搂着光让她侧躺下来，抬起她的一条腿继续抽插，但动作轻柔了很多。  
光舒服得只想叫出来，可桑克瑞德不让她出声，光便用手背堵住嘴。桑克瑞德一边在光身体里进进出出一边舔吻她的耳朵，光只觉得快感的电流游走全身，令她不知今夕何夕，欲罢不能。她隐约间听到桑克瑞德在轻声呼唤她，便扭过头去眼神迷离地看他。  
白发男人停下仔细观察她：“你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
光摇摇头，凑过去舔他的唇，桑克瑞德又开始动。  
抽插了一会儿后，光的喘息声越来越大，忍不住呻吟起来。  
“小声一些。”桑克瑞德轻声说。  
“小不了……唔……啊……快到了……”光用手捂住嘴把声音闷在喉咙里，身体不由自主地夹住还在体内进出的肉柱，高潮了。  
桑克瑞德不敢大意，连忙停下观察光的反应。令他安心的是，这一次光体内的以太并没有暴走。他呼出一口气，捞起光在高潮后软下来的身体靠在自己身上，怜惜地亲吻她。  
“你怎么还硬着……”光问，他的分身还在她体内，硬得像是某种凶器。  
桑克瑞德没回答，吻她的脖颈。他一直担心光如果再出那样的状况，他会来不及反应。  
“射给我。”光说，夹了他一下。  
两人换了个姿势，桑克瑞德从正面进入光的身体。光的体液弄得两人的下体一片狼藉，桑克瑞德一边进入她一边按揉光的阴蒂。光倒吸了一口气，身体开始颤抖。  
“别、别这么干。”她抓住桑克瑞德的手。  
“不舒服吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
“……舒服。”光回答，“会忍不住出声。”  
“那我来帮帮你好了。”桑克瑞德说着用唇封住她的声音。  
光在他的摆弄下很快再一次达到高潮，桑克瑞德和她一起达到顶峰，全部射在她里面。  
高潮过后，疲惫感袭来，但光还不太困，便起身收拾两人身上的狼藉。  
清理完毕后，桑克瑞德抱着她躺下，却没闭上眼睛，一直凝视她。  
光感觉到他的视线，睁开眼睛：“你怎么了？”  
桑克瑞德深吸了几口气强迫自己冷静。明天巨大塔罗斯一旦成功启动抓住浮岛，他们就要立刻出发讨伐沃斯里。桑克瑞德不知道光的身体能不能收容最后一只灵光卫的以太，成功以后会怎样，光会变成什么样子，他完全不敢想。  
“……我希望明天不要到来。”  
光明白了他的意思，把他的头按在自己肩上，轻轻抚摸他的背，无声地安慰他。  
“别想那么多。”光轻声说，“我们做了这么多，不就是为了打倒他吗？而且我相信于里昂热和水晶公会有办法的。”她捧住桑克瑞德的脸，揉开他锁紧的眉心，“桑克瑞德，我有一个请求——”  
“我拒绝！”桑克瑞德打断她，坐起来撇开头，他知道光想要交代后事，“我不答应！”  
“桑克瑞德。”光也坐起来，轻声叫他，“你爱我吗？”  
“……我当然爱你。”白发男人回答，声音发颤。  
“我不想和你分离，可万一——”  
“不会有万一！”桑克瑞德捂住她的嘴，“你说过没有万一。”  
光吻了吻他的掌心，拉着那只手放在自己胸口：“万一他们都失败了，我真的变成食罪灵，最开始的时候我肯定还有意识，不会立刻攻击你们。不论用什么方法，只要我发生转变，就请你在我还保留理智的时候杀死我。”  
“我做不到！”桑克瑞德难过地低吼。  
“这是最坏的打算。”光说，“我不想变成食罪灵与你为敌，你也不想，你明白的。”  
桑克瑞德沉默地看着她，眼圈发红。  
光凑过去吻他的眼角：“如果你我交换处境，到了那个时侯我一定第一个动手，不会让别人代劳。这件事我只想让你来做，杀死我的人只能是你。”  
桑克瑞德摇着头，什么话都说不出来。光很善良，心软得令人无奈；他也知道光必要的时候会心很硬，可他没想到光会如此平静地对他说这些话。她和敏菲莉亚一样，在这种时候绝情得令他绝望。  
光不忍去看他的表情，重新抱住他。她并不是心血来潮要突然交代后事，上次以太紊乱后她就开始思考如果失败该怎么办。光并非信不过于里昂热和水晶公，只是事无万全，她不能太冒险。她是生活在刀尖上的冒险者，一路走到这里不知有多少次命悬一线，拯救诺弗兰特的旅途也不是一帆风顺。这个世界的英雄早已死去，成了除了她谁都看不见的游魂。而她体内吸收了所有灵光卫的以太，如果不能第一时间被杀死，这个世界将会陷入被她支配的绝望，无人能救。  
她决不能让这件事发生。  
“我爱你，桑克瑞德。”光的声音很轻，但足以听清楚，“我不想成为食罪灵，所以，如果真的没有别的办法，请你一定要给我救赎。”  
桑克瑞德看着光的脸，发觉她的眼底也有水光，终于落下泪来，抱住恋人放声大哭。


	20. Chapter 20

第二天一早，巨型塔罗斯启动。岩与土制造的巨人从地下向漂浮在空中的火山伸出手，将天空和地面连接起来，那场面无论谁看到都会心潮澎湃、热血沸腾。  
事不宜迟，众人立刻上山讨伐沃斯里。打倒一波又一波的食罪灵后，光来到沃斯里面前，成功讨伐了这个世界里最后一个灵光卫。  
体内过多的以太开始破坏光的身体。于里昂热拦住同伴，水晶公拯救英雄的计划现出全貌。险些被坏了好事的爱梅特赛尔克也把计划全盘托出，一枪打得水晶公奄奄一息后把他带去黑风海。光经受不住体内以太的肆虐，失去意识倒在地上。  
琳马上帮她遏制体内的光之以太，以免她立刻变成食罪灵。无尽的光芒重新笼罩了整个诺弗兰特，所有人心情沉重，一言不发。  
桑克瑞德抱着光，握住她的手。怀里的人脸色苍白，身体在一点一点变冷，越来越像一具尸体，只有微弱的呼吸说明她仍然活着。桑克瑞德强迫自己冷静，现在还没到万不得已的那一步，光还有救，他必须保持理智。  
除了正在做紧急处理的琳，其他人都担心地看着两人。  
“先把她送回去，然后再想办法。”桑克瑞德沉声说，“不能把光身上发生的事告诉任何人。”  
没有人反对。  
琳收回手，擦了擦汗。她暂时安抚了光体内的以太，虽然是治标不治本，却是目前唯一有效的手段。  
小姑娘担心地看着自己的监护人，桑克瑞德对她点点头，示意自己没事。  
一行人雷厉风行地把光送回水晶都的寓所，商量了一会儿后，决定分头去找救光的办法。桑克瑞德把琳托付给于里昂热，自己留下来照看她。  
同伴们都走了以后，桑克瑞德先帮光简单清洁了身体，然后把椅子从桌边搬过来放在床对面坐下，观察光的情况。光的脸色比在火山上好了一些，呼吸平稳，看上去像睡着了一样平静。桑克瑞德默默地看着她奄奄一息的模样，不久后忍不住低下头，掩住面颊。同伴们在的时候他还能强装镇定，只剩他一个人的时候，便无法再保持镇定。  
光是战场上的女神，即使会因为拯救世界而死，也不应该是这样的结局。  
不知过了多久，光艰难地睁开眼睛。映入眼帘的是悬挂公馆的天花板，她有些费力地扭过头，最先看到的是在幽暗中发着微光的阿尔伯特。背着斧子的男人指指床边，光这才注意到一边坐在椅子上的桑克瑞德。他抱着双臂垂着头，呼吸轻微且平稳，睡得很熟。光慢慢坐起来观察他，他看上去很疲惫，并且紧紧皱着眉头，让她不忍打扰。  
光没有叫醒桑克瑞德，来到窗边推开窗户。天空果然变了回去，光难过地垂下眼睛。  
阿尔伯特告诉光她晕过去以后发生了什么：“……他不休不眠地守了你两天，一直没合眼，你醒之前他刚睡着。”  
光关上窗户，轻手轻脚地打开门溜出去，决定去街上看看。  
“不叫醒他？”阿尔伯特问。  
“让他休息一下吧。”光说。  
弦绷得太紧会断，人也一样。  
光在水晶都里转了一圈，跟所有人打过招呼，来到观望台上吹风。她心里乱得很，需要一个安静的地方仔细想想接下来该怎么办。  
阿尔伯特和菲奥都来安慰她，光在他们的鼓励下整理好思绪，打起精神，已经想好了要做什么。  
“光！”  
光回头，看到桑克瑞德又急又气的脸，心中暗叫不好。  
桑克瑞德抓住光的双肩，瞪她的眼里满是血丝：“我打了个盹你就不见了，我以为你……”他的手捏得她双肩发痛，“……为什么不叫醒我？”  
“对不起，我观察了一下觉得你还是睡一会儿会比较好。我听说你回来以后就一直不休不眠地守着我。”光小声道歉，“我本来打算在你醒之前就回去的。还有，我没打算放弃。”  
桑克瑞德仔细检查一遍，确定光没事后才松开手：“你在这儿做什么？”  
光摇了摇头：“这儿的风很舒服，有助于让我理清思路。桑克瑞德，我发现其实我一点都不了解水晶公，你能陪我稍微调查一下他的事吗？”  
桑克瑞德点点头。两人在水晶都又转了一圈，光得知了水晶公和于里昂热的约定，终于下定决心。  
“我要去黑风海救他。”她对桑克瑞德说，“不要阻止我。”  
“我不会阻止你。”桑克瑞德说，“我陪你一起去。不过在走之前，需要给大家通知一声。”  
光本来不打算麻烦同伴们，结果桑克瑞德不由分说地迅速联系了其他人，于是去往深海的人从一个变成了一群。  
在漆黑的海底，他们找到名为亚马乌罗提的城市，兜兜转转终于站在爱梅特赛尔克面前。一路走来，光和同伴们逐渐理解了爱梅特赛尔以及所有无影的夙愿，却依然无法肯定他们的做法。  
逝去的不会再回来，否定、牺牲他人的现在和未来换回过去美好的乌托邦，终究是不可能实现的妄想。  
阿尔伯特用自己的灵魂修复了光的灵魂，仿佛从地狱爬回来的水晶公帮光召唤出来自远方的英雄对抗一心想要合并世界的无影。在同伴们齐心协力的帮助下，光终于消灭掉爱梅特赛尔克，救回水晶公。  
众人回到水晶都的当晚，全城都在狂欢，庆祝他们生存的这个世界被英雄拯救。光自然是宴会的主角，她也毫不客气地向所有人为了生存而努力奋斗的人们举起酒杯，丝毫不介意自己会被灌醉。  
桑克瑞德本想久违地大醉一场，可很快就发现在今晚根本不可能有喝醉的机会：先是于里昂热不断地在他耳边叨叨他以前喝醉过招惹的那些女性的名字；后来他发现光喝高了，搂着水晶公的肩膀在众人面前放声高歌。她唱的是一首不知跟谁学来的雷克兰德民谣，歌词略有些粗俗，周围人都笑得十分心照不宣。且不提光的歌喉如何，被搂得死死的水晶公像个被流氓调戏的青涩少女一般手足无措，脸红得几乎跟他的眼睛一个颜色。桑克瑞德毫不怀疑如果地上裂条缝，他能立刻蹦进去把自己埋起来，这辈子都不出来。  
在人们震耳欲聋的欢呼声中，光看着水晶公的眼神让桑克瑞德产生了强烈的危机感。他连忙把光从水晶公身边捞走，免得她兴奋过头对德高望重的百岁老猫做出什么失礼的举动。  
水晶公呼出一口气，向桑克瑞德投来感激的目光，桑克瑞德对他点了点头，拖着光头也不回地走了。  
阿尔菲诺和阿莉塞先后撑不住被送到炼金医疗馆休息，琳也在午夜后向桑克瑞德道了晚安回去睡觉，准备通宵狂欢的只剩下成年人。桑克瑞德找了杯水给光灌下去帮她醒酒，光稍微清醒了点后，随手抓了一个杯子打算跟水晶都的各位负责人们再战一圈。  
“好了，你今晚已经喝得够多了。”桑克瑞德把杯子从光的手里抢过来，“不能再喝了。”  
“这点酒算什么多！”光拍得桌子山响，“给我搬个桶来！”  
“不好意思，她已经喝醉了。”桑克瑞德对想要和暗之战士再来一杯的人致歉，“她身上还有伤，不能再喝了。”  
听到暗之战士的同伴这么说，那人虽然有些遗憾却也十分理解地离开。桑克瑞德立刻借着这个机会把光带离宴会场，送她回公寓休息。  
“你要把我弄哪儿去？”光迷迷糊糊地问，头枕在桑克瑞德肩上，“我还没喝够……”  
“以后有得是机会，你该去睡觉了。”桑克瑞德说。  
“我不要，桑克瑞德爸爸好严格。”光不满地撅起嘴。  
“……不要叫我爸爸！”桑克瑞德瞪了她一眼。  
光看着他一脸无语的表情，咧开嘴嘿嘿地傻笑。  
桑克瑞德打开她房间的门，直接把人拖到床上放好，锁好门后拿了毛巾给她擦脸擦手。光乖巧地看着他忙活，在他把一切收拾妥当准备跟她道晚安的时候突然出手，一把把桑克瑞德拉进怀里。  
桑克瑞德猝不及防被她拽倒，脸被光的胸脯接住，两人都闷哼了一声。  
“好痛！”光痛得眼泪都出来了，“你的头怎么这么硬？”  
“……头软我就是别的生物了。”桑克瑞德爬起来，叹了口气，“你怎么就不能好好睡觉呢？”  
“我还不想睡，你又不让我喝酒。”光委屈地看着他，“把我弄疼了就没点表示吗？”  
桑克瑞德看着她，光眼睛里的欲望十分明显，白发的男人无奈地耸耸肩，恭敬不如从命地轻轻按揉刚刚被他砸到的地方。  
“位置不对。”光说。  
“是这儿吗？”桑克瑞德面不改色地把手往旁边挪了挪。  
“嗯，好像也不对。”  
“那是这里？”  
即使隔着衣物，光的乳房手感也非常好，弹性十足。  
“不记得了。”光假装醉倒，把头歪到一边。  
桑克瑞德被光撒娇耍赖的样子逗乐，捏住她的鼻子：“我说你啊……耍我很有趣是吗？”  
光嘟起嘴，给他做了个鬼脸，爬起来去捏桑克瑞德的脸：“别这么严肃嘛。”  
桑克瑞德松开她的鼻子，好脾气地由着光把他的脸捏来揉去。  
光玩得开心，笑得露出两颗小虎牙，最后捧着他的脸亲过来。  
桑克瑞德接住她的唇，两人黏糊糊地吻了一会儿，桑克瑞德把光推回去让她躺好。  
“你不对我再做点什么吗？”光歪着头问。  
桑克瑞德明知故问：“你想让我对你做点什么？”  
“比如……”光说着拉起他的手去解自己的衣扣，“脱我的衣服。”  
“然后呢？”桑克瑞德翘着唇角看她。  
“亲我。”  
“亲哪里？”  
“哪里都可以。”光冲他挤挤眼睛，“你想亲哪里？”  
“哪里都亲。”  
“哇，你可真贪心。”光夸张地说，“那还等什么？”  
桑克瑞德却不着急，慢条斯理地脱掉光的衣服，然后背对着光，一件一件地把自己从衣物中剥出来。光等得不耐烦，桑克瑞德还没脱完就被她拽到床上，三下五除二地把他扒干净，抚摸他的双臂和胸腹。桑克瑞德吻了光的额头和面颊，顺着颈侧一路向下亲吻，吸吮她的乳头，一会儿后继续往下，拨开包裹隐秘缝隙的两片嫩肉，含住藏在深处的肉珠。  
光忍不住曲起身体，酒意上头，渐渐地意识有些模糊。她今天喝了不少酒，酒劲混着下体的快感烧得她的脑子迷迷糊糊，每一根神经都在快活地叫嚣。恍惚中她看到桑克瑞德的白发，那双琥珀色的眸子正注视着自己，随后他的气息包裹下来，唇上传来湿软的触感，光便张开嘴与他唇舌交缠。  
“醉了吗？”桑克瑞德在接吻的空隙问。光的眼神迷离，目光有点散，脸颊绯红，看上去不太清醒。  
“没有。”光迷恋地追逐他的唇，感到什么灼热而坚硬的东西正在慢慢撑开她的下体，便伸出一只手去摸。桑克瑞德把那只手抓回来与她十指交缠，一边吻她一边开始缓慢地抽送。光的身体里面又紧又热，感觉相当不错，包裹得他很舒服。  
随着他的抽插，光开始小声地喘息。桑克瑞德把光的一条腿挂在自己肩上以便进得更深，揉捏她晃来晃去的硕大乳房。片刻后，喘息声变成了呻吟，而且声音越来越大。桑克瑞德停下抽插，用肉柱顶住最深处的花心，辗转碾磨。  
光受不了这个，很快到达高潮，绷紧身体、攥住他的手。  
“想睡了吗？醒醒。”桑克瑞德轻轻拍了拍光的脸。  
“……怪你。”光嘟囔道，搂住桑克瑞德的脖子。高潮过去后，身体像是浸在热水中一样懒洋洋地不想动，光只想抱着他就这么睡过去。  
“那可不行。”桑克瑞德又开始动起来，“谁让你喝那么多。你搂着水晶公唱歌的时候，我真担心你就那么亲过去。”  
光费力地想了一会儿，才明白桑克瑞德在说什么，开心地弯起嘴角：“你又吃醋了哈哈哈哈……啊！”  
桑克瑞德狠狠地顶了她一下作为回答。  
“不行吗？”  
“他都为我做了那么多……唔，轻点……还那么喜欢我，啊！”光在他不断地进攻下断断续续地说，“我就算亲他一口也……啊……哈……轻一些，我知道错了……我不是没亲他么……”  
“我不把你拖走你就亲过去了。”桑克瑞德皱着眉反驳。  
“不会的，我只亲、亲你……唔……”光把他抱得更紧了些，八爪鱼似的用长腿缠住怀里的人，“我最喜欢你了……”  
光抬起头，桑克瑞德看到她亮晶晶的眸子里倒映着自己的脸，轻笑一声，加快抽插的速度。  
“唔啊……慢一点。”光叫道。  
“慢一点？”  
“也别太慢……嗯啊，就是这样……”  
“想一起吗？”桑克瑞德问。  
“想。”  
桑克瑞德吻了吻光的脸颊，抱着怀里的恋人把两人送上欢愉的最高峰。  
情事结束后两人都喘着气。光拉着他的手直接睡过去，桑克瑞德草草收拾了一下，在她身边躺下。  
“晚安，我的光。”  
光似乎听到了，唇角弯起好看的弧度。  
光做了一个梦，梦里桑克瑞德牵着她的手走过艳阳下乌尔达哈的街道，推开沙之家的大门。所有活着的和逝去的同伴都站在水晶做成的穹顶之下，在阳光下为她欢呼，为她祝福。  
桑克瑞德温柔地看着她，站在另一扇门前。光笑了，手按在那扇门上。  
“后面是什么？”光问。  
桑克瑞德摇了摇头，做了个请的手势。  
光缓缓地推开那扇门，门后是一片璀璨的星光。

END


End file.
